You Found Me
by WElaine21
Summary: Annabeth Chase a Senior at NYU meets Peter a successful song writer and hits it off with him right away. What happens when Peter turns out to be Percy Jackson the multi platinum recording artist? ALL HUMAN (No Olympians), OOC, Citrus- Nico/Thalia- Percy/Annabeth
1. The Meeting

_Annabeth Chase a Senior at NYU meets Peter a successful song writer and hits it off with him right away. What happens when Peter turns out to be Percy Jackson the multi platinum recording artist? All Human, OOC, Citrus_

**Sadly the sexiness that is Percy Jackson does not belong to me, nor does the characters they belong to Rick Riordan (Lucky Bastard). I do, however own the plot line to this story- so no stealing.**

**Songs in order of Appearance**

Belief (Stripped Version)- Gavin Degraw

Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

Back to December- Taylor Swift

The Meeting

* * *

Percy was walking toward Central Park sporting his usual disguise, a baseball cap and his usual bright and highly noticeable sea green eyes covered by dull brown contacts. He sighed as he pulled his phone out and noticed the ten missed calls from his manager Grover, he supposed he needed to text him and let him know he was alive. Percy had basically ran out of the recording studio after the hundredth argument between his producer and band leader, Nico. He tapped the message app with his thumb and started tapping away at the keyboard letting Grover know he was okay and really just needed a break. Grover was quick to respond telling him to take the rest of the day off, Percy smiled - genuinely happy that he could relax. He had been on tour for three months and was doing the last of his concerts in a week at Madison Square Garden.

Percy walked into the neatest Starbucks and quickly ordered a Venti Vanilla Bean Frap with a triple shot, the barista looked at him like she recognized him but shook her head when she saw the brown eyes. Percy smirked, the brown contacts always worked- before he left he winked at the barista and flashed his trident tattoo on his wrist- her eyes widened and she gasped but didn't rat him out as he tipped his head at her and walked out of the door with his drink in hand. Percy walked into Central Park and sat down on the nearest bench, taking a sip of his drink as he looked around at scenery. New York was so beautiful during this time of the year, the way the trees were turning from green to yellow then orange was absolutely breathtaking. Before Percy had gotten his ticket to fame he use to come out here to write music and play his guitar, some of his top forty hits were a product of that time.

Percy leaned back and looked around at all of the people walking, the runners who were getting their afternoon jog in, the business men and women on their lunch break, the parents who had children and the various couples. Percy smiled at all of the normalcy going on around him, he never wished that he could be normal he loved his life, writing and playing music was his thing but sometimes he needed a good dose of 'normal.' Percy smiled as he watched a girl around his age sing silently and dance to whatever song was on her iPod. He laughed as he recognized the words she silently mouthed, she was listening to one of his older songs- one that he wrote here in Central Park. She stopped at the bench he was sitting at and sat down at the opposite end, she pulled her head phones out but Percy could still hear the music blaring through the speakers. She pulled out her phone and stopped the music and started tapping on her cell phone, her fingers flying across the touch screen keyboard. She sighed and looked up then looked around at her surroundings her eyes widening when she saw Percy sitting on the opposite end as her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was sitting here." The girl said.

Percy smiled, "Its okay, I think you were a bit distracted." Percy said as he pointed to her phone. She laughed, "Oh yeah, sorry. I like to listen to my music loud."

Percy chuckled, "Me too. You have interesting music choices though." The girl laughed, "I don't really like Percy Jackson that much, just that one song really. My best friend is dragging me to his concert Saturday night because she won tickets from a radio show. So, I figured I should get caught up on his music."

Percy nodded remembering the meet and greet he would have after his concert, "Thats probably a good idea," He laughed, "You wouldn't want to be upstaged by all the twelve year olds who will know every word." Annabeth laughed loudly as Percy took another sip of his drink. "Your probably right."

Percy looked over at her, "I didn't peg you as the 'Pop' music type."

She smirked, "You can't peg someone you don't know."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Touché."

She held out her hand, "Annabeth."

Percy smiled and took her hand in his, reveling for a second at the softness of it. It had been quite some time since he had been intimate with a girl. "Pe- Peter, My name is Peter." Annabeth raised an eyebrow but returned the handshake.

"Well, Peter its been nice but I have to go meet my friend Thalia. We're buying new outfits for the concert," She grimaced. Percy laughed truly intrigued by this girl and her fiery grey eyes.

Annabeth got up and went to put her headphones back in, he got up and stood in front of her. Annabeth cocked her head to the side and looked up at him, probably trying to size him up and decide wether or not she needed to scream 'rape.'

Percy chuckled, "I'm going to be here tomorrow at this time, wanna join me?" Annabeth looked at him for a moment longer as the breeze picked up and blew her hair in front of her eyes. Percy reached out and tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ears, Annabeth gasped as she felt his fingers graze her skin on her cheek.

She quickly recovered, "Only if you bring me a Grande Caramel Macchiato." He laughed, "Deal." Annabeth walked around him and turned around walking backwards, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Percy turned around and held his drink up, "Until tomorrow." Annabeth laughed and turned around as she put her iPod speakers into her ear again. Percy stood there for a minute longer watching her walk away, he smiled to himself and then shook his head. Today was definitely turning out to be better than he expected it to be. Percy turned around and started walking toward the recording studio to grab his acoustic guitar, he felt like playing and maybe even a little writing. He walked in and saw that everyone had left except for Nico who was playing around on the Piano.

"Dude, where did you go?" Nico asked when Percy walked into the sound booth.

Percy went over to his guitar, "I went out, I needed to get away from you and Luke. You guys were killing me with the arguing."

Nico nodded, "That explains the hat and contacts." Percy had forgotten he was still wearing the contacts. "I'm just here to get my guitar then I'm going home, I might do some writing tonight."

Nico smiled as he played a slow beat on the piano, "Thats what I'm doing to, we have a meeting in the morning about your new album. I'm trying to get some song choices together, so we have at least somewhere to start." Percy sat down next to Nico on the Piano and listened to the beat, "I like it."

"Yeah, I figured since this was your third album it could be a little more you. Less techno and pop and more raw, more Piano and more acoustic guitar bleeding through. Obviously you still have to record what sells but we could include something more soulful."

Percy smiled, he loved the idea of allowing more of himself to bleed through his music, "Do you have lyrics written?"

Nico nodded and pulled out his notebook, "I just have a verse and a possible chorus, wanna try it?" Percy nodded as Nico started the intro and prompted him when it was time to come in, singing softly with Percy to keep him in time with the music. Once Nico felt Percy had a grip on the song he stopped singing with Percy and just played as Percy closed his eyes to see if he felt the song.

**_Belief_**

**_Makes things real_**

**_Makes things feel_**

**_Feel alright_**

**_Belief_**

**_Makes things true_**

**_Things like you_**

**_You and I_**

**_Tonight, you arrested my mind_**

**_When you came to my defense_**

**_With a knife_**

**_In the shape of your mouth_**

**_In the form of your body_**

**_With the wrath of a god_**

**_Oh, you stood by me_**

**_Belief_**

Nico smiled as Percy finished singing the verse and chorus he had written, "You like it?" Percy smiled widely, "I love it. I think its just what we need for the new album."

"Me too, I just need to finish it." Nico said as continued playing around with different chord progressions.

"Want me to stay and help?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head, "Nah, go home and see if you can come up with anything we have a busy week anyways. You should get some rest tonight before the concerts this weekend."

Percy stood up with his guitar and fist bumped Nico, "Okay, dude. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nico returned the fist bump, "See you, man."

Percy walked out of the sound booth and went to the bathroom to take out his contacts, he put them in the contact holder in his pocket and then put his hat in his guitar case as well as the jacket he had on. He called his car, well really SUV up to the front of the recording studio and prepared himself to become Percy Jackson again. He'd had a fun afternoon of being Peter, of no one recognizing him but he didn't want to go home looking like Peter and give his disguise away. So reluctantly he walked out of the studio and got into the waiting SUV, the driver drove him straight to his penthouse apartment where several paparazzi were not even bothering to hide. He sighed, put his Ray-bans on and opened the door hauling his guitar out the door with him, not even caring if he hit one of the paps with it. He walked straight to the door of his apartment building as his doorman opened the door for him.

Percy ran his hand through his hair as he rode the twenty stories up to his penthouse, when he walked out of the elevator he sat his guitar down and grabbed his phone to order chinese. As he waited for the chinese to be delivered he pulled out his guitar and writing notebook and started strumming, trying to find a chord, a beat or a rhythm he liked. When his doorman brought his food up he had finally found a beat that he liked.

"Mr. Jackson, your food is here."

Percy looked up at his doorman, "Thanks, Will. Put it in the kitchen for me." Will nodded and walked into the kitchen. Percy went back to strumming and humming to the beat, singing softly as he started singing out different lyrics.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

Percy closed his eyes and bopped his head to the beat as he sang the words bouncing around in his head a little louder, testing them out- seeing if they felt right.

**_No I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_I don't want to push too far_**

He opened his eyes and smiled, he grabbed his pencil and started writing what he had just sang. After he had marked the chords he wanted to use he started writing out the rest of the lyrics he had in his head. He felt like this was the chorus of the song not a verse, like the majority of the songs he had written he always wrote the chorus first. When he had the rest of the chorus written he tested out the entire melody.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

Percy stopped playing and smiled widely, this is why he went into music. He loved pouring his soul into a song, it was raw and truthful and putting himself out there. It made him vulnerable because he put his entire self into his music. He sat his guitar into its case and walked into the kitchen, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his moms number as he pulled out the take out containers and chop sticks and dug in.

His mom answered on the third ring, "Percy!"

"Hey mom, hold on. I'm going to FaceTime you." Percy pressed the FaceTime button on his phone and set it on the docking station on the island in his kitchen. Just as his mom appeared on the screen Percy stuffed a huge bite of Mu Shu Pork into his mouth.

"Geeze, Percy! Close your mouth." Percy's mom scolded. "Sorry," Percy said as he tried to swallow his bite. His mom just laughed, "When did you get back in town." Percy grabbed a bottled water from his refrigerator, "Um, late last night. I would have came by today but I had a meeting with the band about my new album. I'll try to come by this week before the concerts this weekend."

Sally nodded, "Its okay, sweetie I know your busy." Percy took a sip of his water, "Are you still bringing Sarah this weekend?"

"Yeah, she is so excited!" Sally said as she laughed.

Percy laughed at the thought of his ten year old little sister, "I bet she is." Sally nodded and narrowed her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Percy smiled at his moms ability to see through him, being in this big apartment was beginning to feel lonely. He really wished he had someone to share all of this with, he was twenty three years old and had only ever had one girlfriend. Whom he broke up with a year ago after he caught her cheating on him. "Yeah, I've just been writing some new songs. You know how it goes." Sally nodded, "Okay sweetie, I've got to go pick up Sarah from school. Come over next week sometime, I'll make your favorite meal."

Percy smiled, "Okay mom! I love you- give Sarah a kiss for me."

"I love you Perce." He clicked off FaceTime, grabbed his food and water and walked back into living room to continue his writing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth felt like a fool as Thalia made her twirl around the mirror in an outfit she picked out for the Percy Jackson concert this weekend. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror, it wasn't that she didn't like the outfit. Surprisingly she liked it a lot, it was the way Thalia was jumping around like a fangirl that had her rolling her eyes. Thalia had her in a grey floral skinny jeans, an oversized white tank and black blazer with black ankle boots.

"Thals, Can I try on my outfit now?"

Thalia scoffed, "Whatevs."

Annabeth retreated quickly into the dressing room and tried on the dark skinny jeans and comfy tan and brown oversize sweater, she polished off the look with leopard print flats. She walked out and looked at Thalia who studied her. "I like it but its not for a concert." Annabeth sighed, she was right but this outfit would work for her impromptu afternoon date with Peter.

Annabeth smiled, "I'll get both of them." Thalia squealed like a little girl as she jumped up and down. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went to change back into her clothes, when she was changed they went back to the check out counter and paid for there items before going to grab some dinner. Once they were sitting down in a booth at the little cafe down from the apartment they shared together.

"So, tell me about this guy you met." Annabeth smiled as Thalia got straight to the point, she had told her about Peter as soon as soon as she met up with her but once Thalia starts shopping their is no stopping her.

"Well, I randomly met him at the park when I was on my way to meet you. I was listening to that Percy playlist you made me and sat down to wait on you to text me back and he was siting on the bench I was sitting at. He made fun of my music and we chatted for a few minutes, when I got up to leave he asked if I would meet him at the same spot tomorrow."

Thalia nodded and smiled, "and you said?"

Annabeth smirked, "I said yes." Thalia gave her a high five across the table, "What does he look like?"

Annabeth smiled wide, "Really, really cute. He had a hat on but I could tell he had jet black hair and his eyes were brown. His face was gorgeous, strong chiseled jaw- very kissable lips. He was super tall around six two I would guess." Thalia smiled and nodded appreciatively.

They ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence, making small talk about Annabeth's finals coming up in a couple weeks and about Thalia's brothers wedding happening in a couple months. When they were finished they took their shopping bags home and settled in for the night. Annabeth had some reading to finish but nothing to hard, it was her final semester of college and this semester was by far her easiest. She took a shower and then climbed into her bed to finish her reading, once finished she grabbed her iPad and started surfing the internet. She decided to google Percy Jackson, since she had never really seen him before. She clicked on a website that had the most recent pictures, the date said they were from today. He had on dark straight leg jeans, a light green thin v neck t-shirt, two long metal necklaces, ray-bans and grey toms. He was getting out of his SUV and heading into his apartment, he didn't look happy.

Annabeth stared at the picture for a minute before clicking off of it, what a life he must live. Constantly being hounded by people who want more and more from you, having no one who really just wanted to be around you because they genuinely liked you. She hit the home button and then locked her iPad before putting it on her end table. She sighed and turned off her lamp before cuddling with her pillow, faintly wishing she had a boyfriend to cuddle with before she fell asleep.

Annabeth awoke the next morning and quickly got dressed before her first class, after class was finished she went back to her apartment and ate a quick lunch before grabbing her acoustic guitar and hightailing it to the park. Not a lot of people knew she could play but she felt like having some alone time and since she was meeting Peter there later she decided to go there now and do a little writing. It had been a while since she broke out her guitar and 'diary' as her mother called it. Her mother had always told her music wasn't an acceptable profession so when she graduated high school she decided to follow in her mothers footsteps and be an architect. When she arrived at the park she found a tree near the bench she had met Peter at yesterday and sat down quickly taking out her guitar. Once out of its case she started strumming each string trying to retune it. Once satisfied with its sound she opened her notebook and started playing around with a song she had written after her first breakup her senior year in high school. She strummed the chords and started singing softly.

**_I'm so glad you made time to see me._**

**_How's life? Tell me how's your family._**

**_I haven't seen them in a while._**

**_You've been good, busier than ever,_**

**_We small talk, work and the weather,_**

**_Your guard is up and I know why._**

**_Because the last time you saw me_**

**_Is still burned in the back of your mind._**

**_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._**

**_So this is me swallowing my pride,_**

**_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_**

**_And I go back to December all the time._**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._**

**_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._**

**_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._**

**_I go back to December all the time._**

Annabeth closed her eyes and allowed her mind to take her back to the same mindset she had been in when she wrote the song four years ago. The hurt and pain she felt as she let her first love go because they were graduating from high school and going to different colleges. Annabeth felt like a clean break would be best, of course he protested but she was persistent. After a couple weeks he finally agreed to have a clean break but Annabeth never realized how hard it would be to let him go. When he finally stopped calling her she had missed him terribly and almost caved and got back together with him but her mother told her to stick with her decision, it was the wisest choice. Annabeth often wondered over the years if she had never listened to her mother if she and Connor would still be together. Would they be engaged by now? or Would they be married? She would never know because he was married now and had a child on the way with the girl he started dating a couple months after Annabeth broke up with him.

**_These days I haven't been sleeping,_**

**_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._**

**_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._**

**_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_**

**_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._**

**_Realized that I loved you in the fall._**

**_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_**

**_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._**

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**

**_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_**

**_And I go back to December all the time._**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_**

**_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._**

**_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**

**_I go back to December all the time._**

**_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_**

**_So good to me, so right_**

**_And how you held me in your arms that September night -_**

**_The first time you ever saw me cry._**

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_**

**_Probably mindless dreaming,_**

**_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._**

**_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._**

**_So if the chain is on your door I understand._**

**_But this is me swallowing my pride_**

**_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_**

**_And I go back to December..._**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_**

**_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._**

**_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._**

**_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**

**_I go back to December all the time._**

**_All the time._**

As Annabeth finished she heard a low whistle and opened her eyes to see Peter leaning against the tree in front of her. She blushed as she realized he had probably heard the whole song. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she put her guitar down.

Peter chuckled, "Long enough." Annabeth groaned.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

He laughed and walked toward her, "Actually... I thought it sounded great, did you write that?"

She nodded as he sat down beside her, "Yeah a while ago actually." He sighed when he got situated beside her, "Your really good, do you want to be a musician?"

She laughed, "Actually I'm a senior at NYU major in Architecture, this is my last semester. In high school I wanted to sing and write but my mom didn't think it was a good profession so I decided to follow in her footsteps. I really just play around with the guitar and sing my older songs... I haven't written anything new in a while."

He smiled at her, "Well... your in luck because I just so happen to be a song writer... On the real. I have actual musicians who sing my songs."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Really? Your not pulling my leg are you?"

Peter laughed loudly, "I swear," He made a 'X' over his heart, "Cross my heart, hope to die."

Annabeth laughed and grabbed her guitar, "Okay then, prove it... Play something for me."

He smirked and took the guitar from her, "Are you sure? You might be blown away by my awesomeness." Annabeth laughed out loud this time as he started strumming with expert fingers, she watched his fingers dance over the strings as a little bit of jealousy sparked in her eyes at the way he played her guitar.

Annabeth watched him play several different chord progressions before he started strumming a regular beat. She watched as the bands of muscle in his arms rolled and flexed with every strum and movement he made up the neck of the guitar. She had to admit there was nothing sexier than a guy who could play an instrument. He started singing a song she had never heard but definitely liked, she bopped her head to the slow beat. She closed her eyes as his raspy baritone voice carried over to her, after he had played the verse and chorus she started humming in harmony with him. She opened her eyes as he started the second verse and saw that he was watching her with what looked like an awed expression. She blushed and looked down, not trusting herself to blurt out something ridiculous to a man she had barely known for twenty four hours. She closed her eyes again and started singing the chorus with him during the climax of the song. She heard as he closed out the song and strummed the last chord, she opened her eyes and stared into his brown eyes.

She shook her head and smiled, "Thats a great song."

He shrugged and set her guitar down, "I wrote it last night, one of my clients is recording a new album and needs new music." Annabeth smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "Thats so... cool."

He nodded and smiled widely, "It really is, I'm pretty much living my dream. Have you ever been to a recording studio?" Annabeth shook her head as he smirked, "Do you want to meet me at one tomorrow?"

"Depends, what are we doing?" Annabeth questioned.

He smiled, "Going to a recording studio."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Okay."

Peter grabbed Annabeth's guitar and put it in its case and got up, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "We're going to get coffee." She laughed as he reached down to help her up. Annabeth blushed as their hands touched, once she was up he pulled his hand away but held onto her guitar for her. They walked to the nearest Starbucks, Peter ordered their drinks as she found them a table. He sat down at the table she had picked just outside of the cafe and sat their drinks down.

Annabeth broke the silence first, "So, Tell me about yourself Peter."

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "Well, you already know I write songs but I grew up here in Manhattan. I'm twenty three, my favorite color is blue, my birthday is in August, I have a ten year old little sister named Sarah, my mom is the coolest person ever, I love the beach and I'm addicted to getting Tattoos." Annabeth laughed.

"What about your Dad?" Annabeth asked as she sipped her drink.

Peter looked down, "He's never really been in the picture, My mom and dad were never married and after I was born he never really came around. My mom got married to her husband when I was twelve and had my little sister a year later." Annabeth reached out and covered her hand with his, "I understand completely, my mom left my Dad when I was two and moved here. My Dad lives in San Francisco and up until Freshman year I lived with him, my Father was the one who encouraged my music but when I moved here my mother discouraged it. My Mother is not the easiest woman in the world to please-" She paused and looked into his eyes, "Sometimes I wish she wasn't in my life at all. That maybe it would be better than the constant pressure to be the person she wants me to be."

Peter smiled sadly and he turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers, "Well, I guess its a good thing we found each other then." She laughed as she felt electricity ignite between the two of them.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Annabeth asked.

"I have five so far," he pulled the sleeve of his right arm up and showed her the two tattoos there, a trident on his wrist and Piano keys on his forearm. Annabeth reached over and ran her fingertips down the Piano keys, "You play the Piano as well?"

Peter nodded, "Yep and the bass guitar." Annabeth nodded appreciatively, "That's awesome, I can only play the guitar." Peter laced his fingers with hers again and began rubbing small circles into her knuckles.

"I can teach you if you want." He suggested before taking another sip of his coffee.

Annabeth smiled, "I would like that." She sighed, "This is so crazy."

He laughed, "Us?" Annabeth nodded, "I mean I just met you yesterday-" She paused and looked up at him as he spoke, "And you already feel like you've known me your entire life?" Peter said mischievously. Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "No! I mean I just... feel- this. You know?"

Peter laughed, "Actually I do." He finished off his coffee and got up from the table to throw his drink away. He continued when he sat back down, "I don't usually meet girls like this and hit it off right away." Annabeth smiled up at him as she finished off coffee.

"Come on lets go walk." Peter said as he got up and grabbed her guitar.

Annabeth smiled and got out of her seat, "Okay- Hey! Can we take my guitar back to my apartment?"

Peter smirked, "Sure."

Peter led the way out of Starbucks as Annabeth showed him the way to the apartment with Thalia. They talked the whole way about their lives and families, likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams. As funny as the whole 'I feel like I've known you my whole life' concept is Annabeth truly felt like that the longer she spent with Peter. She already wanted to hold his hand everywhere they went and she definitely wanted to claw every girls eyes out who looked at him. When they walked into Annabeth's building she prayed that Thalia wouldn't be home so she would not have to do the awkward friend introductions. Sadly luck was not on her side as she unlocked her door and saw her best friend at the kitchen table with several books scattered around her and Thalia typing frantically on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Thals." Annabeth said as her and Peter walked through the door. Thalia looked up with a dazed expression on her face, Annabeth laughed, "Did you sleep at all last night and how much coffee have you had?" Annabeth walked over and grabbed the coffee cup that was sitting beside her laptop and took it to the kitchen.

"I've got to finish this paper Annie! Its my thesis! I have to turn in the second to last part of it Friday." Thalia said as Annabeth walked back toward Thalia and Peter.

"Thalia, this is Peter. Peter this is Thalia." Peter stuck his hand out as Thalia stared at him with an odd expression. She took his hand but said, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Percy Jackson?" Peter laughed and looked at Annabeth, "Is this the friend that won those tickets?" Annabeth laughed and nodded then grabbed her guitar to put up in her room, when she walked back out Peter was sitting at the kitchen table with Thalia making small talk. Annabeth walked up beside them.

"You ready?" She asked Peter who looked up at her.

"Yeah," He got up, "Thalia, it was a pleasure." Thalia nodded, "You guys have fun, I'll be stuck here finishing this." she grimaced and sat back down. Annabeth laughed as she led Peter out the door, before she closed it she shot Thalia one last look who just gave her a thumbs up. Annabeth smiled and started walking down the stairs with Peter. The rest of the afternoon flew by and before they knew it was time dark outside, they had spent the entire afternoon talking and walking around New York.

Annabeth smiled and turned to face him when they reached her doorstep for the second time today, "I had fun today."

Peter smiled and looked at her, "As did I." Annabeth shook her head and started walking up her stairs, as she reached the first stair she felt Peter place a hand on her arm and turn her around to face him. She was the same height as him now being on the first step and him still on the sidewalk, he leaned forward slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll call you and tell where to meet me."

Annabeth smiled widely, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Peter smiled as Annabeth leaned forward, Peter cupped her cheek and touched her lips lightly with his as her eyes fluttered closed. It was a sweet, soft and chaste kiss full of promise, they didn't deepen the kiss but stayed connected for a few seconds enjoying the feel of the others lips on theirs. Annabeth pulled away first and stared wide eyed at him, he smiled widely at her and kissed her lightly one more time before pulling away and walking backward down the sidewalk. Annabeth shook her head and waved at him before turning around walking upstairs toward her apartment.

Annabeth walked into her apartment and leaned against the door as she let out a sigh, a wide smile spreading across her face. She looked around and noticed Thalia asleep on the kitchen table with her head in her arms, she laughed at her friend as she walked to her room to get ready for bed. As she climbed into her bed she grabbed her phone to put it on the charger and noticed she had one new message. She smiled widely at the unknown number she knew had to be Peters.

**_I had a great time today, can't wait until tomorrow_**

**_xo_**

Annabeth laughed as she read the text and cuddled with her pillow, she hit reply and started typing over the touchscreen keyboard.

_Me too... sweet dreams_

_xoxo_

Annabeth smiled as she closed her the message app and snuggled deeper into her pillow, what a crazy two days it had been. She went from single to dating a man she had technically only known for one day but felt like she had known her entire life. Peter had come marching into her life with no sign of stopping, he was making her believe in love again. He was making her believe in her once hidden and tucked away dreams. Annabeth felt truly giddy and excited about what what happening in her life. She couldn't wait to for tomorrow and she certainly couldn't wait to see what fate had in store for her and the brown eyed wonder who had unapologetically opened her heart to love again.

* * *

**This is the short story I hinted at yesterday when I posted the ONESHOT One Night in October- go check it out if you have not! **

**This story will be around 25,000 words- I actually have majority of it written, I just have one more chapter to write. Which is Chapter 2- I was going to do one long Chapter one but it would have been over 10,000 words. Anyways- I will post this as I finish the Chapters and then I'm posting new Masquerade and Blurring the Lines Chapters next week! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I love reading reviews, I know I don't ever respond but I love to hear feedback and I do read every single review!**

**You guys are the BEST!**

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	2. Belonging

**Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me. Rick Riordan is the awesome dude who owns all of the characters in the PJ and Olympians Series. However, I own the plot line to this story- so no stealing.  
**

Songs Listed in Order of Appearance

Troublemaker- Olly Murs/ Flo Rider

Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

Love Me Tender- Norah Jones

Kiss You- One Direction

Red- Taylor Swift

Belonging

* * *

_You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

Percy was sitting in the control room bopping his head to the beat of the song his friend Leo was recording. Percy had actually written it for himself but they felt like it wouldn't work for his last album but when Leo started recording his album a couple weeks ago Luke had asked him to bring this song back out and let Leo listen to it. He did and Leo loved it, they changed the beat and added a rap part to it that Leo got his friend Frank to do and now here they were recording what would no doubt be a top forty hit for Leo.

Luke looked over at him and smiled as Leo finished singing the first verse, "Dude. This song is perfect for him."

Percy nodded and looked at Luke, "I know, I'm glad someone got to use it." Luke turned back toward the glass as Leo continued singing the rest of the song. Frank would come in next week and record the rap part and then Luke would meld the two parts together and it would form a seamless song that would give Leo the boost he needed to reach star status. Leo was a lesser known R&B artist that had released one album that had done semi good but he needed a boost that would get him to the level that Percy was at.

Well, not really where Percy was because no one was really as famous as he was but it would give him the boost he needed and Percy couldn't have been happier for his friend. Percy wanted to help struggling musicians the best he could, thats one of the reasons he had offered to bring Annabeth to the recording studio today. Annabeth was amazing, the song he had heard her sing yesterday was beyond phenomenal and when he had sung "Just a Kiss" for her he was even more blown away with her harmony. She had picked up the lyrics and beat after just one chorus and verse and had started singing with him, that was when his plan had started forming. He was going to bring her here today and hopefully get her to sing a duet with him and record it. If Grover and Luke liked it he wanted to perform it at the concert this weekend as the closing act.

Of course that meant telling Annabeth who he really was and that part of the plan he was still at a loss for. He didn't want to tell her and ruin everything that had been happening between the two of them the last few days. Percy truly felt like he had met someone with whom he had true potential with, even though he had only known Annabeth for a couple days he really felt a connection with her. As cliche and corny as it sounded he really didn't want to mess up what he had going on with Annabeth. Percy sighed as he heard Leo sing the last chorus of the song.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

Luke pressed a button on the sound board and spoke to Leo, "Dude, that was it. I'm telling you, it was awesome." Leo smiled and took the headphones off of his head and walked into the sound booth, he fist bumped Percy and sat down in the chair beside Luke.

"So? Perce? How was it?" Leo asked as Luke pressed several buttons and pushed up several volume control levers. Percy nodded, "It was good, dude. I think its just what you need." Leo whooped as Percy laughed, "Reyna will probably want to release that as your first single." Reyna was Leo's manager.

Leo nodded, "I hope so, that song is sick." Leo then grabbed a bottled water and took a sip of it as Luke turned toward them. "Percy, have you written anymore songs for your new album?" Percy nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually recording one later today for you and Grover to listen to." Luke nodded and smiled, as a producer he was always excited about the prospect of new music.

Percy sat up, "Alright gents, I have got to go." Leo fist bumped him and Luke nodded as he started replaying the song over again for Leo to listen to. Percy gestured for Luke to follow him out of the door once the song was replaying for Leo.

"Whats up, dude?" Luke asked when they were out of the sound booth.

Percy sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, "I'm bringing someone back here with me when I return but she doesn't know I'm Percy Jackson."

Luke laughed loudly, "She?"

Percy nodded and mock punched his shoulder, "Yes. She. I told her my name is Peter. So, if you see us here later- which I'm sure you will please say Peter and not Percy."

Luke looked confused for a moment, "If she thinks your Peter then why are you bringing her here?"

"She thinks I'm a song writer named Peter who has brown eyes not bright green eyes."

Luke nodded, "I get it now thats why she didn't recognize you, your sporting brown contacts these days." Percy nodded as Luke said, "Okay dude. I won't say anything, have you told Nico? Or do you want me to spread the news."

Percy muttered a curse, "Yeah I forgot about the guys. Just make sure no one calls me Percy this afternoon. I will owe you big time." Luke nodded, "Damn right you will." Percy smiled and started walking down the hall, he called over his shoulder, "Thanks dude." Luke opened the sound booth door, "No problem, man."

Percy walked down the hall and toward the bathroom to change into 'Peter', he had used this disguise more in the last two days than he ever had. When he was finished changing he walked out of the building and toward the cafe he was meeting Annabeth at. Percy smiled as the paparazzi staked outside the studio didn't even give him a second glance as he walked through the big glass doors of Olympic records. When he opened the door to the cafe he automatically started searching for Annabeth's blonde hair. The entire walk over here he couldn't stop thinking about the insanity of the entire situation. Who in their right mind meets a stranger and feels like this after two dates? Percy smiled as he spotted her wild curls in a booth in the back of the cafe, he walked up to her.

"Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth looked up from her cell phone and beamed at him, "Peter." He laughed and sat down opposite her.

"How was work?" Annabeth asked as she put her cell phone in her purse.

Percy smiled, "It was great, my friend Leo recorded one of my songs."

Annabeth smiled and asked, "Leo Valdez?" Percy nodded and smiled.

"You've heard of him?" Percy asked as the waitress walked over and took their order. Annabeth nodded and smiled as she told the waitress what she wanted. After they had both finished ordering she said, "Yeah, I liked his first album." Percy smiled, happy that she knew of Leo and could recognize talent and not just the next big thing.

"Yeah, he transferred over to our record label and got a new manager. We're hopefully going to relaunch his music career next year sometime. I'm helping him write and produce a few songs on his new album." Percy said as the waitress walked over and delivered their drinks and bread basket.

Annabeth broke off a piece of the bread, "Yeah, I found his album by mistake but ended up liking it... a lot." Percy took a sip of his drink, "Yeah, his last record label were morons. They didn't even give his album the advertisement it needed to succeed and then when it didn't do so well they dropped him. I found him singing in a bar several months ago and brought my friend Luke over to listen to him. We both agreed to help him get his big break and now we're recording his new album, which is going insanely well. Today he recorded a sick song, it will probably be the first song released from the album." Annabeth nodded.

"That sounds so freaking awesome," she paused to take a sip of her drink, "Seriously. As much as I love architecture.. The last few days I've been having problems focusing in class because I kind of want to write again." She blushed and looked down, Percy was pretty sure he had never seen anything more adorable in his entire life, "and I have you to thank for that. You've kind of reminded me of the dreams I had in high school." Percy couldn't stop his hand from reaching over and grasping hers, she smiled as he said, "Your incredible talented," Percy paused as he laced his fingers with hers, "I'm excited about taking you to the recording studio today." Annabeth smiled widely.

"Your excited?" She pointed to herself, "I'm way more excited! I've always wanted to see an actual recording booth." Percy smiled and kept their hands joined as they continued talking, before long their food came and they ate in companionable silence. Making jokes or commenting on the occasional thought as Percy glanced at Annabeth often. Watching the way she would move her hair out of her eyes or blush when she caught him staring. After they had finished eating, he paid for them and led her out of the cafe. Percy felt like he no longer had control of his body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she looked up at him and then snuggled in deeper next to him. Percy smiled and kissed the side of her hair as he wondered if two days was to short of time to know someone because he felt like he knew Annabeth better than he knew himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was pretty sure she had never seen anything more amazing in her entire life as she stood outside of Olympic Records with an awed expression on her face, her fingers laced with Peters. The building was huge and the outside alone looked like a fortress and a shrine but sleek and modern at the same time. When they walked through the double glass doors Annabeth was greeted by a warm vanilla scent and classic decor with mahogany coffee tables and plush cream couches. Peter walked them toward a door without even chancing a glance at the receptionists who honestly paid them no attention. Annabeth was kind of shocked, did Peter really carry weight around here? She shrugged at her own question as she allowed Peter to lead her down a long hallway, she looked at the walls as picture after picture of Percy Jackson passed by them. Most of them being his accomplishments and awards, all of the albums and singles that had ever gone platinum or gold were hanging on the walls.

Annabeth shook her head and continued walking behind Peter, he stopped in front of a solid wood door and turned to Annabeth and smiled, "You ready?"

Annabeth smiled widely, "Uh.. Yeah?" She said like it was a question, if she was being honest with herself she was a tad bit overwhelmed with what was happening at the moment.

Peter chuckled and tightened his grip on her hand, "Its okay, take a deep breath. I was like this my first time here to." She laughed and nodded at him.

He opened the door and led her inside, Annabeth gasped as she walked into the control room of the record booth. The room was huge, with a couch on the back wall and a long sound board with tons of controls. Peter walked into the actual record booth and to the baby grand piano in the center of the room. Annabeth followed and sat beside him on the bench in front of the piano. Peter started playing and humming as Annabeth closed her eyes, she was starting to love the sound of his voice- his deep raspy baritone voice was calming. She laid her head on his shoulder as his fingers danced over the keys, she opened her eyes when she heard the music stop.

Annabeth looked up at Peter, "This is amazing. Seriously."

He laughed and took his hat off. Annabeth stared at him for a minute, it was honestly the first time she had seen him without his usual backwards baseball cap on. She picked up her hand and ran her fingers through his jet black hair as Peter tensed and looked at her with wide eyes.

She pulled her hand back, "Sorry... Its just the first time I've seen you without a hat on." Peter smiled, "Its okay.. I just wasn't expecting it." Hesitantly he leaned down, Annabeth smiled and met him in the middle as their lips touched in the same sweet way he had kissed her last night.

Peter pulled away first and turned back to the piano, "Give me your hands."

Annabeth placed her hands in his as he placed them on the piano keys, "Okay, this is C-" He placed her thumb, index finger and ring ringer of her right hand on three different white keys that were spaced apart.

"This is a major chord." Annabeth nodded and smiled up at him as he moved his hand from hers. Annabeth pressed down on it and it made a sound that didn't sound like terrible, Annabeth squealed and Peter laughed.

"If your this excited over one chord then I can't imagine how your going to be when you learn all of the major chords." Annabeth threw her back and laughed loudly.

"Shut up."

Peter smiled, "Actually, do you remember that song I sang to you yesterday?" Annabeth nodded, "Well, I was thinking you could help me sing it. When I was writing it the other night I kind of saw it as a duet and before I can present it to the client it needs to be recorded the way its suppose to be performed."

Annabeth grew wide eyed and looked up at Peter, "You want me to help you?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I would like for you to." Annabeth thought about for a moment, that song was amazing but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Maybe he could play it on the piano and they could practice it several hundred times before they recorded it. She looked up at him and into the brown eyes she was certain could see straight through her, "Can we practice several thousand times?" Peter laughed and nodded and started moving his fingers over the piano, humming along to the song he wrote the other night.

"Do you remember the words?" Peter asked. Annabeth vaguely remembered the chorus but definitely not the verse, "Kind of, do you have words." Peter nodded and got up from the piano bench and walked back in the sound booth. When he walked back out he had two sheets of white paper, he handed them to her and sat back down. Annabeth studied the lyrics as he started playing again, she looked up at him, "You go first and I'll just come in whenever I feel comfortable. Then we can decided which parts." Peter nodded and smiled as she allowed her dominate side to reign. They practiced for about an hour and half before Annabeth felt comfortable with it, when she was finally happy with it Peter started adding in his voice at certain points and really just harmonized with her.

At the end of the hour and a half Annabeth spoke up, "You do realize I'm singing majority of this song with you coming in every now and then." Peter laughed as he got up and headed back into the sound booth, he came back a couple moments later with two bottles of water, "I'll take a verse if you want me to."

He sat back down as she said, "Why don't you sing the second half of the first verse." Peter nodded and started playing it again. Annabeth started the first verse, as she sang she looked at Peter, she knew the words by heart after the last hour and half of singing it non stop.

_Lying' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

She pointed to him when she wanted him to come in, Peter smiled and started singing when she instructed him to.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Peter smiled and nodded at her as they sang together, which Annabeth interpreted as a good thing.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Annabeth said softly to him before she started singing the second verse, "Come in softly on 'only.' then sing the rest of the verse with me."

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Annabeth smiled widely at him as they sang this last part together, their voices blending so flawlessly together.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Annabeth squealed as they finished it and looked at Peter who was smiling widely at her, "So?" She asked.

Peter nodded and smiled, "I liked it much better that way." He got up and looked at Annabeth, "Stay here, I'm going to get Luke and Nico." She nodded as he turned to walk away but was stopped when two guys appeared from the sound booth with amused expressions on their faces.

The blonde one spoke up first, "No need, Peter." the black haired one smirked like he wanted to laugh, "We're already here." Annabeth stood up and walked up next to Peter and held her hand out to the blonde one, "Annabeth Chase." He nodded at her and smiled, "Luke Castellan" He pointed to the other guy with him, "This is Nico DeAngelo. He'll be leading the band while we record this song today." Annabeth nodded and held her hand out to him, "Nice to meet you." Nico smiled and took her hand, "Likewise. That sounded great by the way." Annabeth blushed and said, "Thank you." Before she looked down and dropped her hand from Nico's.

"Dude. That song is awesome... Probably one of the best ones you've written so far." Annabeth looked up at Luke who was talking to Peter who looked kind of tense, "Especially if she's singing it with you." Luke pointed it to her as Peter glanced over to her and said, "Seriously..."

They all walked into the sound booth as the band started filtering in, Nico started handing out chord sheets to the different guys as they made there way into the record booth to set up their instruments. Annabeth sat on the couch by the wall as she took all this in, she was about to record a song. She smiled as she looked at Peter who was talking with Luke about volume control and the microphone feedback. She tuned out the conversation and just stared at him for a second, he was a beautiful man. Tall, black as night hair, strong chiseled jaw and a very nice toned body- the only thing that seemed out of place was his eyes. She felt like they shouldn't be brown, the whole black hair- brown eyes thing didn't really go together. She didn't realize he had caught her staring until he was halfway to her, she blushed and looked down as he sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Peter asked as he sat down.

Annabeth smirked and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, she leaned into him, "Absolutely perfect." Peter smiled and leaned into kiss her, they stayed that way for a few minutes as Peter took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it lightly. Annabeth wound both of her hands into his hair as he did this, she really wanted to deepen the kiss but not here when they were surrounded by people. Annabeth reluctantly pulled away first and looked up at him as Luke said, "Finally you guys come up for air." Peter turned and glared at him before Luke said, "We're ready when you guys are."

Peter nodded and pulled Annabeth up with him, he pulled her into the recording booth and handed her some headphones, "Its weird at first, I know but you get use to them." She saw Peter put on the headphones and leave one of his ears unmuffled by the large pads around the audio output. Annabeth did the same as butterflies assaulted her already uneasy stomach, she turned as she heard the piano start playing. Nico winked at her and she smirked back at him and turned around just in time to to start her verse.

_Lying' here with you so close to me_

As she sang the fist line of the verse Annabeth heard her voice reflected in the headphones and kind of freaked out. She took the headphones off quickly and turned to look at Peter as she said, "Holy Smokes thats weird!" Nico stopped playing as him and Peter started laughing uncontrollably, Annabeth even heard Luke laughing from the sound booth.

"What!" She demanded as she put her hands on her hips, she turned to Nico because he seemed to have the most composure at the moment. He was still laughing but now it was coming in short bursts.

"Sorry, Annie." He paused, "I can call you Annie, right?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue, "Everyone does that." Annabeth nodded and turned to Peter who said between laughs, "I tried to warn you."

Annabeth sighed and put the earphones back on, "Uh yeah. I don't think anything can prepare you for the weirdness of hearing your own voice very loudly."

Peter stopped laughed, "I know... I know, I did the same thing the first time I did this." He turned to Nico, "Lets try it again." He turned back to Annabeth, "You okay?" Annabeth nodded and turned back to the microphone stand as Nico started playing again. She closed her eyes as she started singing the verse again, it seemed to help as she finished singing the first verse. As Peter started singing with her during the chorus she found it less weird as his voice started echoing through her headphones. She closed her eyes as they headed into the climax of the song, she wasn't as shocked as she should have been when Peter decided to hit a few high notes that he hadn't hit while they were practicing. She just kept singing and willed her voice to carry itself into the end of the song without cracking.

When Nico played the last part of the song, Luke came over the loud speaker, "That was great but I think we need to try it a couple more times so that Annabeth is bit more comfortable. I have a feeling she's holding back on us."

Annabeth laughed and said, "I need some water and maybe a voice break." She turned to Peter and flashed a cheesy smile. He laughed and handed her a bottle of water as Luke replayed the song they had just recorded, she winced on the parts that could of been better.

She turned to Peter, "He's right, we can do that better."

Peter laughed, "We can?"

She shrugged and took a large gulp of her water, "I can, I don't know about you."

Annabeth heard Nico chuckle, Peter turned toward him as Nico said, "I like her, she's good for your ego." Annabeth laughed loudly as Luke came back over the loud speaker, "You guys ready for round two?" They all nodded as Luke counted off and signaled for Nico to begin.

After an hour they finally had a recording that they were all happy with, actually to say Luke was only happy with it was an understatement. He was ecstatic with it and declared that if Peter didn't win a grammy for this song then the entire music industry were morons. Annabeth was sitting on the couch drinking her third bottled water when Nico walked up and sat down beside her.

"Whats up?" Annabeth asked.

Nico looked at her for a long moment, "Peter is my best friend." Annabeth nodded and turned seriously as she realized where this was going. "He was hurt last year by a girl who broke his heart and I just don't want to see him go through that again. It affected everything about him, his music was darker and for a while there he almost didn't come out of his depression. He was really in love with this girl." He paused thoughtfully, "When musicians and artists fall in love, its different from normal love- its more. We use it as a muse and a catalyst for our work, in Peter's case his writing. I don't think its a coincidence that he wrote this amazing song the night he met you," Annabeth smiled slightly, "I know you guys just met but I see the way you both look at each other and I just want to say be good to him, he deserves a good girl. Someone who will love him, help him and support him and I think you may be the girl to do that." Annabeth smiled widely and looked over at Peter who was talking with Luke before turning back to Nico.

"I really like him." Annabeth stated.

Nico laughed and patted her knee, "I know." Nico took a sip of his water, "Hey do you want to come back tomorrow? Peter told me your a wicked song writer and I have some chords and lyrics I need help with." Annabeth nodded, "I guess I can, I have class in the morning but I'm free in the afternoon." Nico smiled and called Peter over, when he sat down beside Annabeth Nico said, "Bring her back here tomorrow and we can work on some music for... ah-" Nico paused as his eyes shifted to Peters before saying, "Percy's new album." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Nico who just shrugged and got up to walk away away.

Annabeth turned to Peter, "Percy Jackson?" Peter pursed his lips like he was trying not to smile, "Yeah, I know you don't really like his music but we're trying to change his sound a bit for his next album."

Annabeth nodded and then laid her head on his shoulder, "Sure. Whatever."

Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Luke turned toward them, "Did I hear that right? You don't like Percy Jackson's music."

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, "I never said that! I just think its a little shallow."

Luke laughed loudly as Annabeth looked at him confusingly, "What?"

"Its a little ironic considering your boyfriend over there," He pointed toward Peter who looked like he wanted to murder Luke, "wrote majority of his music." Annabeth looked wide eyed at him for a moment, "I mean... uh..." She stopped talking and just decided to facepalm herself and then shook her head before looking up.

"Sorry?" Annabeth said questioningly. Peter just tightened his grip on her shoulder, "Don't apologize I may have written the lyrics but that dumb ass over there produced all of it. Don't let him fool you, he's the 'pop' side of this partnership." Annabeth looked back at Luke who just shrugged and said, "Its sells." She turned back to Peter just as her cell phone started going off.

_So tell me girl if every time we_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Annabeth lunged for her purse while trying to hide the blush flaming in her cheeks, she silently cursed the day Thalia was born. She quickly located her phone and pulled it out while running her thumb across the lock bar and answering it, putting it on speaker as she walked back over to Peter.

"I swear on all the Gods I am going to murder you for putting that stupid ringtone on my phone." Annabeth said as she sat back next to Peter, who was looking at with an amused expression on his face. She mouthed that it was Thalia to him and he just nodded.

Thalia laughed loudly, "I thought it was hilarious and it still is. Why haven't you changed it yet?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she saw Luke in peripheral trying not to laugh, "Because you'll just change it to another Percy Jackson song when I do."

"Right you are my friend... Right you are." Thalia said through the speaker, "So..." Thalia trailed off expectantly as Annabeth groaned, "Thalia I thought you were kidding this morning."

"Um no, what gave you that impression." Thalia said like it was obvious.

Annabeth turned to Peter, who mouthed 'what?' Annabeth just smiled and held up a finger, "Maybe the fact that Percy Jackson is an international superstar and there is no way I'm going to hunt him down to try and get you an autograph. Plus, there is no guarantee that he's here in this building right now." She felt Peter laugh silently next her as Luke spoke up, rather loudly with a smirk on his face.

"He is here- in this building, right now." Annabeth shot him a glare as Thalia squealed loudly, "You have no reason to not get me an autograph now, if you come home without it I will show Peter all-" Annabeth took the phone off of speaker really quickly and held it up to her ear, "Shut up, Thalia." Thalia laughed on the other end as both of the boys in the room guffawed.

"I'm hanging up on you and making no promises to bring you back an autograph. Goodbye." Annabeth said right before she hit the end button and turned to glare at Luke, "You got me into this mess, so you fix it!" Luke held both hands in surrender, "What! I was just stating the facts." Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Peter as she crossed her arms over her chest, he stopped laughing when he saw the glare she had on her face.

Peter smirked and turned to Luke, "Lets go get her that autograph." Luke rolled her eyes before strolling to the door and opening it. Peter stood up and started walking toward the door, he looked back and realized Annabeth was still sitting in the same spot on the couch, "Are you coming?"

Annabeth shook her head and smirked at Peter, "Nope. I'm staying right here while you guys go bug an international pop star for his autograph."

Luke chuckled to himself while Peter said, "Actually, we know him very well and he won't mind." Annabeth raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Okay well I'll be in here when you get done and then maybe we can leave, I'm kind of hungry?" She said the last part like a question as Peter just laughed and said, "Okay," before him and like walked out of the room together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dude, she is awesome." Luke said as they walked down the hall to find Grover, he had all of the pictures Percy used for autographs with him.

"I know, right." Percy replied as they opened the door Grover usually hung out in while they wrote and recorded music. After they had gotten Percy's "autograph" they returned to the room to find Annabeth strumming one of the guitars in the recording booth. They walked in silently as she played, unwilling to let her know they were back. Luke walked over to the sound board and hit record as she sang a very familiar but old song in a way that was beautiful and different, Percy was completely floored by the amount of talent this girl held. Percy watched her as she closed her eyes and sang without abandon the words of one of the greatest love songs ever written.

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will._

_Love me tender, love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_'Till the end of time_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Always will_

Percy was completely and utterly mesmerized by the girl in front of him, the way she moved to the music she sang. The way she sang with her whole heart, you could really tell she felt what she was singing and was not just doing it because she had to. Luke called his attention over as she continued to strum and sing absentmindedly.

"You need to tell her who you really are." Luke stated as he watched.

Percy shook her head, "Not yet, I don't know how she would take it." He sighed, "When I'm Peter I don't have to hold any of the normal pretenses, I can be the soulful songwriter and not the shallow pop star."

Luke slapped his shoulder, "Dude, your still Percy. Just because you told her your name was Peter doesn't mean you have suddenly changed, you've acted the same exact way you always have." Luke looked back at Annabeth, Nico had come in and started playing the Piano with her. "Dude, she really likes you and from what I see you being Percy Jackson won't affect her. She won't change because your actually this huge superstar." Percy nodded as Annabeth started saying something to Nico. Nico walked off and came back toward Annabeth holding a banjo, he handed it to her as she walked with him to the drums.

"Dude, what are they doing?" Luke asked.

Percy shrugged and watched them intently, "I have no idea."

Annabeth said something to Nico as she pulled the strap of the banjo around her while Nico sat down at the drums. Annabeth started strumming the beat on the banjo and then started singing some lyrics, she pointed to Nico when she wanted him to come in by simply keeping time with her.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

She stopped playing and looked at Nico, who was staring at her in awe. As were Percy and Luke, Percy decided to make his presence known and walked into the recording booth, effectively cutting off the conversation her and Nico had started.

"You can play the banjo?" Percy asked.

Annabeth whipped her head around so fast that she should have gotten whiplash, "Um... It's not something I advertise... I didn't realize you guys were back, I was just playing around."

Nico shook his head, "No, she wasn't." He turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, I'm going to need you to quit your day job and come work for us. Please. I need you." Percy laughed as Nico pretty much begged Annabeth to work for the recording studio.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I was just playing around with an idea I had earlier. No, big deal."

Percy walked up beside her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Writing something like that on the spot is a big deal, Nico is right your incredibly talented and I know for a fact that we would be honored if you would help us write some new music." Nico just smiled widely and nodded at her the entire time, emphasizing each word Percy was saying.

Annabeth just smiled, "I'll do what I can."

Nico threw a fist in the hair and yelled, "Yes!" as Percy laughed and looked at her, "Lets go eat, we can continue this tomorrow. I'll help you tonight write the rest of the song if you want me to."Annabeth smiled wide and nodded as she pulled the banjo over her head.

"I'm going to talk to Luke for a second." Percy said as she nodded while Percy turned on his heel and walked toward the sound booth, "Luke, we seriously need to get her a record deal."

Luke nodded, "No, shit Sherlock."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious."

Luke just shook his head, "I know, while you were in there talking I took it upon myself to call Chiron. He'll be here while we're writing tomorrow- we can even let him listen to 'Just a Kiss' if you want." Percy nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Awesome, we're heading out. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Luke waved as Percy spoke on the loud speaker, "Annabeth, you ready?" She turned around and said, "Yeah." She hugged Nico and walked toward the sound booth, waving goodbye to Luke along the way. Percy laced his fingers with hers and they headed out the door and down the hall toward the front doors of the building.

"Did you have fun?" Percy asked as he pushed one of the big glass doors open. She looked up at him and beamed, "I had a blast. Seriously... today definitely classifies as one of the best ever." Once they were outside, Percy pulled a slouchy beanie out of his back pocket and put it on. Whenever he was outside and pretending to be Peter he always covered up his raven hair, it was just as noticeable as his bright green eyes.

"Good, thats why I brought you with me today." Percy turned toward her, "Do you want to go back to my place and order takeout and finish writing? Or we can swim in the pool? Or we can just go to a restaurant."

Annabeth thought about it for a second, "You have a pool?"

Percy laughed, "Yeah, I do. I kind of live in a penthouse with a pool on the roof." Annabeth stopped and just stared at him for a second, "You live in a penthouse with a pool on the top of the roof?" Percy nodded and just pulled her to him, "So... the pool and takeout it is?" Annabeth just nodded and pulled out her phone to text Thalia, Percy pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to his assistant, Travis asking him to remove all the pictures Percy had in his penthouse and all of the Percy memorabilia and put it in his office and lock the door. Travis wrote him back a couple seconds later saying, "Okay."

Percy smiled and pulled her along, the walk to his apartment was a quick one, before they arrived there he turned to Annabeth, "Do you need a swimsuit?"

Annabeth scrunched her nose up, "Oh yeah!" Percy laughed and pulled the door open for her, completely disregarding his doorman. "I've got you covered," He pulled out his phone and dialed Drew's number before turning to Annabeth, "What size do you wear?"

Annabeth stared dumbfounded at him for a moment before speaking, "Um, I wear a small in the bottoms and a medium in the top." Drew picked up just as Annabeth finished speaking.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Drew, his stylist asked.

"Its nice to hear your voice, Drew its been a while." Percy said with an amused smile on his face.

Drew laughed on the other end, "It's been like a week, I've been on tour with you for three months, I'm kind of sick of you."

Percy laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Thats what the week off is for." He paused before saying, "I actually need a swimsuit for a girl- small bottoms and a medium top. I'll send Travis to pick it up."

Drew was silent for a moment but Percy could hear her shuffling stuff around, "Okay. I have one but you owe me a huge explanation Friday while your sitting in my hair and makeup chair before the concert."

Percy chuckled as Annabeth lifted an eyebrow at him, "I know, I'll see you Friday." Drew laughed and hung up the phone. Percy hit the end tab on his phone and turned back to Annabeth, who had a guarded expression on her face. Percy thought back to his conversation with Drew and immediately saw the mistake in his words, he turned to Annabeth as the elevator door opened into his apartment and pulled her into his apartment and wrapped both arms around her, "Drew is a stylist, I work with her. We have a work thing we're both attending Friday night." Annabeth nodded and blushed slightly. Percy kissed her cheek before pulling his phone out again and shot a text to Travis telling him to grab some food and pick up the swimsuit for Annabeth. He was quick to respond, saying he already had Annabeth's swimsuit because Drew called him and that he would be on his way with Chinese shortly.

Percy smiled and looked up from his phone before throwing across the room and onto the couch, set on ignoring it for the rest of the night, "Dinner and your swimsuit are on the way." Annabeth was looking around at his apartment as she turned toward him, "How did you do all that?" Percy laughed and pulled her into the kitchen, "I have an assistant." Annabeth just shook her head and walked behind him.

Once inside the kitchen Percy walked to the refrigerator and opened it as Annabeth hoisted herself onto the top of the island counter, "Wine?" Percy asked.

"Sure, where are your glasses?" Percy pointed to the cabinet behind her head as he tried to find his favorite bottle of white wine, he shuffled around the very few items he had in his refrigerator before spotting the large bottle on the bottom shelf. He decided to grab the red wine as well before he closed the door. He turned around and saw Annabeth already sitting up on the island counter top with two glasses sitting beside her.

"Red or White?" Percy asked as he held up the two chilled bottles.

"White." Annabeth answered right away. Percy laughed and put the Red Wine back into the refrigerator. He uncorked the white and poured him and Annabeth half a glass each before he placed it back into he refrigerator as well. She grabbed her glass as Percy grabbed his, she brought it to her lips as a small smile played on her face.

"What?" Percy asked as he took a sip of his drink. She shook her head and put her glass down, "I still can't get over how insane this whole thing is."

Percy chuckled to himself as he leaned against the countertop facing her, "Yeah, its pretty rare to find a handsome bachelor such as myself still single." Annabeth threw her head back and laughed loudly, "I mean I can leave if you want me to, wouldn't want to interrupt your bachelor status and all the single ladies I'm sure you have fighting for your attention." Percy chuckled darkly, how spot on she was about women fighting for his attention. He'd had to change his number twice to get Calypso, his ex girlfriend to stop calling him.

Percy scooted close to her, "I don't want their attention." Annabeth blushed as Percy leaned over to kiss her, Annabeth met him in the middle and touched her lips lightly to his. Percy reached over and cupped her cheek with his palm and angled his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip waiting for Annabeth to give him permission to kiss her deeper. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her, Percy walked carefully between her open legs on the countertop just as she opened her mouth accepting his petition. He smiled and deepened the kiss as Annabeth wound her hands into his hair. What a pair they made, two people who hadn't dated anyone in a while and wary of love standing here doing the very thing they were so against. Percy knew from talking with her the last few days that she was slow to take relationships to the next level and usually so was he but there was something about her that made want to abandon all reason. He wanted to jump head first into a deep and meaningful relationship with a girl he had met two days ago, he knew he sounded insane but he couldn't help the way he felt.

Annabeth grasped his biceps and gasped into his mouth when he wrapped both arms tightly around her tiny waist, the glasses of wine forgotten as a warmth started radiating throughout his entire body. Percy knew that if they didn't stop soon then he wouldn't be able to stop what his body would do next. Percy could already see how easy it would be to detach his lips from hers and kiss a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. He could see how easy it would be to lift the hemline of her shirt up and pull it over her head. He could sense that Annabeth was thinking the same thing as she made slow circles on the bare skin of his lower back. Percy didn't even realize her hands had made their way up under his clothing as he moved his head slightly and started trailing kisses down her neck, doing exactly what he thought about doing a minute ago. The way her hands were moving over his back was sending shivers of pleasure and want throughout his entire body, Annabeth moaned lightly as he kissed a patch of skin just below her ear. Percy was about to lift the hemline of her shirt over her head when he heard the elevator ding, he sighed and pulled away knowing Travis was about walk into the kitchen.

He planted a kiss on her forehead as he heard feet shuffle across the hardwood floors, he looked into her eyes and saw that she had wanted the same thing he did in that moment. Whether that was good thing or a bad thing he didn't know, they had only known each other for two days and already he felt this unyielding and deep connection to her. He felt the need to reassure her that he didn't do this often but Travis decided then to make his presence known, he cleared his throat. Percy looked up at him, "Hey man." Travis just nodded and set the food and the swimsuit down, Annabeth just laid her forehead on his shoulder not looking up but Percy could see the deep crimson covering her cheeks out of the corner of his eye. Percy stayed perched between her legs placing a hand on her thigh as he waved goodbye to Travis with his other one, he just smirked at Percy and shook his head before walking out of the kitchen.

Percy didn't speak until he heard the elevator door open and then close, he lifted her chin so that he could look at her beautiful face. Annabeth just laughed quietly to herself and kissed him on the lips before she pushed him back and hopped off the counter. She walked to the other side and started pulling out take out containers of Chinese, Percy just watched her for a second imagining what it would be like to have her as a girlfriend. He could sense her want and need to take care of someone and Percy wanted it to be him. He watched as she pulled two plates out of a cabinet, he wondered vaguely how she even knew where the plates were. He watched the small smile on her lips as she made him a plate full of Mu Shu Pork, fried rice and egg rolls. He smiled widely as he walked up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist. Annabeth laughed and leaned into him as she continued emptying containers of food onto plates meant for them. Percy kissed her neck lightly as a feeling of contentment washed through him, tonight he didn't feel lonely.

He smiled widely at the thought, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel lonely in his to large apartment. For the first time he felt like maybe, just maybe he had found someone to share all of this with. Someone who would support him and kick his ass if need be, someone who would look beyond the money and the social status. As Annabeth finished up he finally saw the reason why people settled down and got married, belonging. It was feeling like he belonged with someone, it was the feeling of knowing someone belonged to him. It was a feeling of knowing where he belonged, something he hadn't known for quite some time.

Percy smiled as he realized that standing here with his arms around Annabeth, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere.

With her.

* * *

**Review please! **

**So, this chapter turned out a lot LARGER than I originally intended it to, so the final word count on this short story will probably be in the 30,000 area. Next chapter WILL HAVE some sexy time in it, I plan on picking up exactly where I left off- SO tons of Percabeth fluff and Citrus. **

**Now, let me explain I DO NOT write Lemons- I write Citrus. BIG DIFFERENCE.**

**Masquerade and Blurring The Lines chapters are still being written, Blurring the Lines will probably be finished first. I plan on posting those new chapters soon. **

**I hope everyone LOVES this Chapter! I had a BLAST writing it, seriously! **

**AGAIN! Please review :D**

**OH AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!**

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	3. Sparks Fly

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan. This story however, belongs to me so no stealing! **

**Citrus Warning. **

**For all of my T rated readers we have know entered into the M rated portion of the story. Mature being mentions of SEX and the act of, I DO NOT write lemons but I do however write citrus. (Citrus is a not as descriptive and definitely not as nasty as Lemons.)**

Songs

Red- Taylor Swift

Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift

Sparks Fly

* * *

Annabeth was standing in Peter's large bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was a wearing a navy blue rather skimpy two piece. Annabeth felt utterly naked in the strappy string bottoms and push up halter top bikini, she twirled around in the mirror taking in her appearance she looked like she actually had a figure in this bikini. Annabeth shook her head, she wasn't exactly sure what had come over her, she never acted like this. She never, ever thought about sleeping with a man she had only just met but the way he had kissed her in the kitchen left her wanting more. She took one last look in the mirror before she fluffed her hair and pinched her cheeks to add color. She smiled at her complexion and felt a wave of butterflies assault her stomach as she folded up her clothes and walked toward the door. She tentatively opened the door and looked around the hallway before stepping out and walking toward the living room where Peter was perched on the edge of the sofa waiting for her. She watched him as she walked silently toward him, he was dressed in a simple pair of sea green board shorts and was shirtless. Annabeth had the satisfaction of watching his eyes bug out of his sockets as she approached him before he quickly covered it up with a smile.

"You ready?" he asked as he stood up.

Annabeth smiled and nodded, "Yep, although I feel a bit... um... naked in this bikini. I don't think I've ever worn anything this skimpy."

Peter chuckled as he walked toward the elevator, "That's Drew for you, she always says the tighter or skimpier the better." Annabeth laughed and got into the elevator with him, she watched as Peter pulled out a key card and swiped it across a card reader.

"So, only certain people can use the pool?" Annabeth asked.

Peter looked down at her as she looked up, she watched him lick his lips before saying, "Something like that."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Let me guess, only you have access to the pool?" Peter chuckled as the elevator door opened to a large outdoor patio area with chairs and couches, an outdoor bar and a huge swimming pool over the skyline of New York.

"Holy shit." Annabeth muttered to herself as she stepped off the elevator, "This is amazing."

Peter walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I know, right. I come up here all the time." Annabeth smiled up at him and then walked around him as she made sure to sway her hips slightly while she walked toward the pool. Very good things could definitely happen tonight Annabeth thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder at Peter who was just staring at her.

"Are you coming?" Annabeth asked before she walked into the shallow end of the pool area. She didn't hold his gaze for long before she turned back around. Once she was waist deep in she shivered lightly, the pool was heated but the breeze had picked up slightly. She turned around and saw that Peter had finally recovered and was slowly walking toward her in the pool.

"Did you finally decide to stop ogling me?" Annabeth asked as she smirked. Peter just laughed and when he reached her he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can't help it, you should see the way you look." Annabeth shivered as his whisper washed over her neck and as he started trailing kisses down her neck. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair and clutched him closer before splashing him with water and jumping back before he could catch her.

"Well, in that case. I think someone should cool down." Annabeth said as she dived into the water and swam toward the deep end. She heard Peter curse and splash so she knew he was behind her. She came up to the surface and looked around quickly, she didn't see Peter so she figured she had about two seconds before he reached her. As Annabeth looked around for a ladder to pull herself up she felt something grab her ankle and yank her down. She yelped as Peter pulled her under, she kicked him and then resurfaced only to face him. He laughed loudly as she swam away from him, he reached out and tried to grab her. Annabeth twisted in her swim and was laying on her back so she could look up at the stars for a few moments. She felt the water ripple below her, so she knew he was beside her

"People often miss the beauty of the night, especially in New York. People are always so busy and never take the time to just sit still." Annabeth mused.

Peter chuckled beside her, "Thats why I come up here often, its my escape. A place where I can think." Annabeth looked over at him as she sat upright.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked curiously as she walked over to him. She watched as he smirked and narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk over to him. Annabeth gathered her hair and wrung it out before using the pony tail on her wrist to pull it up and out of her face. When she reached Peter he placed both hands on her hips as she leaned in and placed both of her hands on the back of his biceps. Peter leaned down and kissed her swiftly and deeply, Annabeth moved her hands from his biceps and to his hair clutching him closer to her. Annabeth pulled away first only to have him trail open mouth kisses down her neck, she moved even closer to him as he moved his hands from her waist down her to her thighs. She felt him grip them tighter indicating he wanted her to wrap her legs around him. She smirked and moved her hands to his shoulders and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Peter pulled back and looked into her eyes as she moved a piece of hair out of his eyes, "You never answered my question."

He smiled and leaned in, "I was thinking about kissing you again."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned into kiss him once more before pulling away and asking, "Do you want to go back downstairs?"

Peter gripped her thighs tighter, "Do you?" Annabeth hooked her ankles around his waist and wound her fingers into his hair, "I think that if I wanted to leave, I would have done it after we ate and not came up to swim." Peter considered this as he started walking toward the elevator, he let go of Annabeth and they walked up the stairs of the pool. Peter walked over the the outdoor bar area and produced two plush towels, he wrapped one around Annabeth and one around himself before pressing the elevator button.

Once they were in the elevator and Peter's floor button had been pushed he turned toward her and pulled her close, her body flush against his and their faces inches apart, "I don't do this.. at all. I don't even remember the last time I had sex, after my breakup last year I just kind of threw myself into music and haven't came up for air since." Annabeth nodded and whispered, "Me either, I usually reserve sex for relationships." It was true, Annabeth had only been with two people and she didn't even know what had come over her tonight but there was no way she backing out now. Not with the way she felt with him standing in front of her. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was buzzed with electricity, every single spot he touched left a spark and it only left her wanting more of him. The elevator dinged open on his floor, Peter pulled her from the elevator and turned around to face her. Annabeth just grabbed his hand and started walking toward his room which she guessed was the room at the end of the hall with the double doors.

Annabeth's stomach was a ball of anxiety and anticipation as she pushed the door open. She stood there for a second as Peter walked up behind her and started kissing a trail of kisses down her neck, Annabeth shivered as his hands ran slowly down her waist to her hips- his finger tips leaving a trail of goosebumps and fire along the way. Annabeth shivered as she craned her neck to the side to kiss him, Peter kissed her back as he started to push her bottoms down her legs. Once around her ankles she stepped out of them and turned around to face him. She turned around and kissed him full on the mouth again as her hands untied the strings on his swim trunks before pushing them down his legs. Peters hands found there way to her top and untied it, once they were bathing suit-less Peter backed her into the bed. Not breaking their kiss until Annabeth sat down on the edge of the bed and started climbing backwards toward the middle of the bed with Peter crawling toward her, not once breaking eye contact. Annabeth could feel her overheated skin begin to burn with want and need as he watched her.

When she was finally in the center of the large bed he didn't waste anytime devouring her mouth, taking his time to taste her completely. Annabeth ran her hands down his lower back and felt him shiver against her. They moved simultaneously together as they touched and tasted each other for the first time. Annabeth couldn't tell how long they had just allowed their hands to roam each others bodies, taking and giving in equal measure from each other and learning all of the ways to make each other writhe but Annabeth knew exactly when it became to to much. In her very limited sexual experience Annabeth had never been reduced begging but she was almost to that point as Peter sucked and nipped lightly at the sensitive skin on her chest. She wound her fingers tighter into his hair and pulled his face back up to her to kiss her, he kissed her fervently and a bit roughly. She wrapped one leg around his waist as she continued to kiss him only to stop a few seconds later gasping his name when she felt him start moving slowly inside her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as his movement caused more wanting to stir inside her, she took a deep breath as she felt him stop moving. She assumed he was all of the way inside her now, she shifted hips experimentally as she opened her eyes to watch his face. She saw his hands gripping the pillows beside her head and his jaw was set. Annabeth reached out and tightened her hold on his hair, pulling him impossibly closer- Peter took this as a sign to start moving.

Annabeth moved her hands to his lower back as he moved again and again over her, both of them moving frantically against one another after only a couple minutes of movement. Annabeth gasped as she felt the pleasure spike in her stomach and blossom all around her, singing in her veins. She wrapped the other leg around his waist so that she could feel him closer to her, even if she was already as close as possible to him. It wasn't enough for her, she needed more and he gave it to her. He gave her everything she needed in that moment, he laid himself flush against her as she enjoyed the weight of him on top of her. As they kept their movements in sync with one another she realized that she could get use to this. She could get use to his lips against her neck, she could get use to the feeling of security she felt in his arms. She could get use to way he moved above her, unyielding and gentle and powerful. She threw her head back against the pillows as the pleasure singing in her veins burst in a wave of euphoria, she gasped his name over and over again until the pleasure had dulled a bit.

Peter hadn't stopped moving but had somehow flipped them over so that she was on top now, she hadn't even noticed until she opened her eyes. She had stopped moving but Peter hadn't, she looked down at him with a dopey smile and lifted herself up and then back down again. Peter clenched his jaw together as she moved on top of him, he grasped her waist tightly helping her find a faster rhythm. After a few minutes of this Peter had stilled below her as he clutched her hips with bruising force. Annabeth struggled to regulate her breathing as she collapsed beside him, both of them on their backs facing the ceiling. Annabeth turned to face him as he reached out and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That was..." Annabeth trailed off as the dopey smiled returned to her face, she could definitely get use to this.

Peter placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know." Annabeth twisted up and kissed him on the mouth, lingering for a second before pulling away and whispering, "I could get use to this."

"You have no idea how much I want you to get use to it," Peter ran his knuckles down the side of her face, "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Annabeth smiled widely and kissed him again. Annabeth laid her head on his chest and allowed her eyes to close as she breathed in the scent of him. Peter tightened his grip on her waist and started singing softly lulling her to sleep feeling more content than she had a right to after only three days.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_So tell me girl if every time we_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Annabeth wanted to curse the day Thalia was born as she heard her ringtone echo from somewhere inside her room. She clutched her pillow closer to her and decided to ignore the damn thing but it just wouldn't stop ringing. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and realized that she was definitely not in her room as a deluge of memories assaulted her mind. She sat up and clutched the sheets closer to her as she looked around Peter's bedroom, he wasn't in bed with her but his side- Annabeth was brought up short by this one simple phrase.

_His side._

Annabeth wanted to squeal as she realized Peter's side of the bed was still warm so he hadn't been up long and if she listened closely she could hear the faint sound of a shower running. She smiled to herself as she remembered everything about last night but unfortunately her phone kept ringing and then she heard the elevator ding, someone was coming up to his penthouse. Just as she was about to panic Peter stepped out of bathroom door and smiled widely at her. Annabeth took a moment to appreciate the shirtless male body that was standing in front of her, damn he was sexy and he was hers.

Annabeth took pride in that before she remember about the elevator, "I heard the elevator ding." Peter nodded and said as he dried his hair with a towel, "I called Travis to bring some breakfast like an hour ago, it was probably him." Annabeth nodded and made a move to get up, searching for something to put on but she didn't see anything on the floor and remembered that last night they were in bathing suits. Peter saw her dilemma and pulled out a pair of boxers and an undershirt and handed it to her, she smiled and pulled the shirt over her head and slipped the boxers on quickly. She quickly climbed out of bed as Peter pulled on jeans and a white linen t shirt over his head.

"You know, you look almost as good with clothes on as you do without clothes on." Annabeth said as she watched him. Peter had just pulled the shirt over his head, hiding his perfect abs from her view. Annabeth didn't think it was possible for a man to blush but he did and she laughed as she walked over to him and wrapped both arms around his waist.

Peter pulled her close and kissed her hair as she said, "For someone as dominate as you are in the bedroom you would think you wouldn't get so embarrassed." This time Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Travis brought you some clothes and necessities for you to get dressed," Peter pulled her toward the hallway, "Are you going to class today?"

Annabeth suddenly deflated and said, "Damn it, I forgot about class. What time is it?" They walked into the kitchen then, "Um, eight thirty." Peter said as he walked to the counter and started pulling bagels, eggs and sausage out of a bag. He then handed her a cup of coffee, "Well, I guess not... class started at eight."

Peter turned around, "Oops, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." Annabeth took a sip of her coffee and smiled, "Its okay, I haven't missed a class this semester and I'm a senior. I'm allowed to skip at least once, right?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, you are." Annabeth smiled and went to pull out some plates and hand them to Peter. Annabeth grabbed herself a bagel and some sausage as Peter ate some eggs and some sausage. Peter smirked at her as he finished eating his breakfast, "Next time you stay over we should set the alarm I have by the bed, so you won't miss class again."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, "Next time, huh?" Peter laughed and grabbed her plate and his to take it to the sink. "Yep." Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed the stuff Travis had brought her to change into. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on before going through the large duffle bag, it had skinny jeans, a simple long sleeve white shirt, a cardigan, knee high flat boots, hair products, makeup and a toothbrush. Annabeth laughed as she took off the clothes Peter had given her and hopped into the shower. She was quick to wash up and get out quickly, when she got out of the shower she dried off and put on the clothing. It felt smooth on her skin, Annabeth looked at the tag of the jeans and the long sleeve shirt, it read Tory Burch. Annabeth gasped and looked at the boots, she saw the same circle and Tory Burch emblem on them as well, she was wearing designer clothing.

_Holy Guacamole._ Annabeth thought to herself as she wrapped the cardigan around her shoulders. She wrapped a towel around her hair before she pulled the boots over her skinny jeans. She pulled the makeup out of the bag and applied the minimal amount she usually did by the time she pulled the towel from around her head her hair was dry. She ran a brush through it and then turned the blow dryer on to style it, when finished she appraised herself in the mirror she decided she looked better than she normally did. Her cheeks were naturally flushed and rosy from last night and the clothes hugged her in all the right places. She cleaned up the bathroom and threw the towel and other clothes into the clothes hamper. Annabeth walked out of the bathroom with the duffle bag, she walked into the living room and found her purse. She dug through it and fished out her phone and saw the five missed calls from Thalia. Annabeth sent her a text saying she would call her later, she then set it down and walked around looking for Peter. She heard him talking in the kitchen, she walked in and stopped short when she saw another man with him. They turned toward her when she walked in and Annabeth gasped when she saw the other man with him.

"Travis?" She asked.

"Holy shit, Annabeth?" Her old friend said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away, "What are you doing here- wait." She paused and looked at Peter, "Your assistant." He nodded to her as she looked back to Travis, "I haven't seen you since graduation."

Travis laughed, "I know, I've been working for this asshole for about two years now." He pointed at Peter who just laughed loudly as Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing now?" He asked her.

"I'm about to graduate from NYU with my bachelors in Architecture." Travis looked confused for a moment, "What happened to the whole music thing? From what I remember you were pretty freaking awesome."

She shook her head, "Yeah.. I decided to go into something more practical," Annabeth said as she walked toward Peter and wrapped her arms around his waist. Travis nodded as she asked, "How's Connor?"

Travis smiled wide, "He's great, Sarah is due any day now. I'm so freaking excited about being an uncle." Annabeth laughed that sounded like Travis, "Thats so cool, please give them my best."

Travis nodded, "I will." He pointed between the two of them, "So. You two huh?" Annabeth blushed and looked down as Peter laughed and nodded at him as he said, "How do you two know each other?"

Annabeth looked up at him, "Oh, we went to high school together and I kind of dated his brother."

Travis laughed, "Kind of? More like you two were glued at the hip for all of junior year and majority of senior year."

Annabeth sighed, "Okay, we dated for a while." Peter laughed and tightened his grip on her waist. He looked down at Annabeth, "We need to get going, Luke and Nico are probably waiting on us." Annabeth nodded and turned to Travis, "I'm sure I'll see more of you."

Travis nodded and laughed, "Yeah, if you hang around him for a while I'll be around- I always am." Annabeth waved at Travis as she walked out of the kitchen, Peter walked behind her as she grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to leave this duffle bag here." Annabeth said as she pointed to it. Peter smiled, "Thats probably a good idea, song writing days usually last for a while and since my apartment is like two blocks from the recording studio we'll probably just come back here tonight." Annabeth nodded and joined him by the elevator, "Okay." During the ride down the elevator Peter had trapped Annabeth up against the wall and they were in the middle of pretty intense make out session when they arrived on the bottom floor. Luckily, there was no one waiting for the elevator as Annabeth fixed her smeared lip gloss and mussed up hair. Peter pulled out the same beanie he had on yesterday and put it on his head as he walked out of the front doors of his apartment building. They were half way down the sidewalk when Annabeth noticed a person with a large camera and flash mounted to the camera eye them suspiciously. Peter must have noticed them because he wrapped a protective arm around Annabeth and whispered in her ear.

"Percy Jackson has an apartment in my building, they sometimes mistake me for him. Sorry..." Annabeth frowned and looked up at him, "Its okay, I guess. Though I don't know how the poor guy stands it."

Peter laughed as they crossed the street, "From what he's told me, apparently you get use to it after a while." Annabeth followed behind him, holding his hand. "I don't see how." Once they were inside the recording studio Peter turned toward her, his lips were pursed like he was having a hard time phrasing whatever he wanted to say. She cupped his cheek with her hand, he smiled at her and leaned into it apparently forgetting whatever he was going to say. After a moment she pulled her hand away and kissed his cheek, Peter shook his hand and turned around. They went to the same recording room they were in yesterday. When they walked in Nico and Luke were sitting near the sound booth listening to some song but when they saw them they turned it down and turned toward them.

"Its about time." Luke said as he stood up and fist bumped Peter. Nico stood up and hugged Annabeth, "I thought you had class this morning?" Annabeth looked at Peter and blushed as he smirked, "Um, I skipped class for the first time ever." Luke, however only caught the blush and look she sent Peter and broke out in loud guffaws.

"What?" demanded Annabeth to Luke, Nico just walked into the recording booth and grabbed his writing notebook and started playing on the piano.

"I can see your hickeys, Annabeth." Luke said while still laughing, "And Peter here looks the best I've seen him in about a year and a half. You guys are not subtle and its completely obvious that you had pretty awesome sex." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Luke and adjusted her hair over her shoulders as she walked into the recording booth with Nico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dude, not cool." Percy said to Luke as he watched Annabeth's retreating figure. Luke just continued laughing, "Sorry, dude I haven't seen you look so-" Luke paused searching for the right word, "happy in a while." Percy looked at his friend for a minute, "I am happy."

Luke clapped him on the shoulder, "Good," he paused and turned around to adjust some levers and buttons on the sound board, "We need to write at least one song today- like completely if your still planning on taking the entire week off next week."

Percy nodded, "Okay, How many songs do we have so far?" Luke thought about it for a minute, "Well, if you count Just a Kiss and Live While We're Young- Two." Percy laughed and shook his head.

"What time is Chiron coming?" Luke turned around to face Percy, "Not until later this afternoon, I know Nico has some songs he wants to try out but that means you'd have to pry him away from Annabeth. So." Percy laughed and looked at Annabeth, who was talking with Nico in the recording booth.

"Okay, are you working on Just a Kiss today?" Percy asked Luke. Luke nodded, "Yeah but I still have to finish Live While We're Young, so I'll be in here all day. When and if you guys want to record something let me know." Percy nodded and walked into the recording booth with Annabeth and Nico.

"What are you guys working on?" Percy asked as Annabeth looked up at him and smiled, "We're working on the song I started yesterday." Annabeth said as she looked back down at the electric guitar she was holding.

"I thought you were using the banjo?"

"I was but Nico suggested using this, I like it better." Percy nodded and grabbed a rolling chair and sat down in it as he looked at Nico who was sitting in the drum cage.

"What do you have so far?" Percy asked, Annabeth beamed up him, "We have all of the chords and a beat we like. Now, we're working on lyrics, I was just about to try out some lyrics for the second verse." Percy nodded as Annabeth started strumming the guitar.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

Annabeth stopped playing and looked up at Percy, "So?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I like it," Percy said as Luke came over the speaker, "Stop being a dick, Peter. That was amazing, Annabeth." Percy shook his head and looked at Annabeth as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So far it sounds awesome." Annabeth just shook her head and handed him the electric guitar and the sheet with the chords on it. Percy took it and slipped the strap over his head as Annabeth started writing more lyrics while she tapped her foot. Percy watch as she closed her eyes and mouthed words to herself over and over again. After several minutes Annabeth prompted Percy to play the chords that led into the second verse. By the time lunchtime rolled around they had the entire song written and ready to record. Percy called Travis to bring some lunch over, once they had finished they went back to writing.

The goal today was to write as many songs as possible and hope that one of them was good enough to use for his next album. Percy knew that Nico had some songs up his sleeve so he wasn't actually worried about writers block or lack of new material. Percy really just wanted Chiron to see Annabeth sing and play, so he was more focused on helping her write and play whatever she needed him to play. When they came back into the recording studio from lunch, Annabeth recorded 'Red.' Afterwards she sat down with the acoustic guitar again, Percy laughed to himself most people who quit after writing and recording one song in one day but not Annabeth.

Percy walked into the recording booth, "Where's Nico?" Annabeth shrugged, "He said he was going finish some songs for that Percy kid." Percy nodded and chuckled to himself.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked Annabeth as she strummed a fast rhythm. Annabeth continued to strum, "I had idea earlier before we finished Red and I wanted to get it out of my head before we called it quits today." Percy nodded, "Need some help?" Annabeth blushed and shook her head, "Nope. Go sit your pretty little behind in the sound booth and do something productive." Percy chuckled, "Okay but if you need me just yell." Annabeth nodded and continued to strum.

Percy walked into the sound booth and saw Chiron sitting on the couch, he walked over and shook his hand, "Hey man." Percy said.

"Hey." Chiron said as they sat there for minute watching Annabeth through the glass. Chiron turned to Percy, "She's good, Luke let me listen to 'Just a Kiss' and he said she just finished recording a song she wrote today."

Percy nodded and turned back to Annabeth who was humming, "Yeah, she's incredibly talented." Chiron turned to Percy and looked at him pointedly, "Reminds me of someone."

Percy laughed, "Do you want to meet her?" Chiron nodded, "Yeah," Percy got up and walked into the recording booth with Chiron on his heels, "Annabeth." Percy said as she looked up and stopped strumming. She stood up when she saw the man in a tailored suit behind him, when they reached her she stuck out her hand in true Annabeth fashion, "Annabeth Chase." Percy chuckled as Chiron took her hand, "Chiron. I'm in charge of signing new talent here at Olympic Records." Annabeth's eyes widened as she nodded."

"Luke let me listen to some of your music earlier, I have to say your incredibly talented."

"Thank you." Annabeth replied.

"What would you say to signing a three album record deal with us?" Chiron asked. Annabeth's eyes bugged out of her socket, Percy placed a arm over her shoulder for support. She looked up at him and he nodded in confirmation, "That would be amazing." She said.

Chiron smiled widely, "Great, we'll set up a meeting for next week to discuss all of the details." Chiron turned to Percy, "Have Grover set up a meeting with my assistant for next week, I know you'll be on vacation but I'm sure you can take an hour or two to sit in on this meeting."

"Okay," Percy unwrapped his arm from around Annabeth's shoulder and followed Chiron back out but not before placing a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. Annabeth just shook her head and smiled as she sat back down and picked up the guitar again. Percy walked back into the sound booth and walked Chiron to the door, "See you later, man." Chiron shook his hand, "See you tomorrow night, Percy."

Percy looked at him confused, "Your coming to concert?" Chiron nodded, "Didn't Grover tell you? We're all coming, the board, Zeus and Poseidon." Percy nodded but clenched his jaw, "Okay then, well I'll see you tomorrow night." Chiron nodded and left, Percy shut the door and walked back to the glass to watch Annabeth as he thought about the Father he never had growing up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Annabeth had been at this for over an hour and she had already written a chorus and a verse, she was pretty excited about the way this song was turning out. This song was pretty much inspired by Peter, Annabeth had been embarrassed when he asked if she needed help because she was writing a song that would remind her of him. She sighed as she thought about the offer Chiron had presented her, she had finally been offered a chance to live her dream. Annabeth seriously felt like she was in a movie, her life had been so drastically changed in a week. This didn't happen to normal people, Annabeth looked toward the glass and saw Peter watching her intently. She smiled at him as he smiled back, she really wanted to kiss him. Annabeth shook her head and decided to put all of her emotions into this song, it would be better this way than to jump his bones in public for everyone to see. Annabeth went back to strumming and trying out different lyrics she wanted to try, after another thirty minutes she finally had a second verse.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would._

Annabeth had her eyes closed as she finished singing the second verse and chorus. She opened her eyes to see Peter standing in front of her with a smirk on his face, "I'm a bad idea?" he asked.

Annabeth laughed loudly, "Do you have green eyes?" She answered tauntingly.

Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I didn't think so."

Peter smirked at her one more time before he walked back into the sound booth, Annabeth went back to strumming, all she needed was a bridge and she would be finished with this song. Annabeth was beyond thrilled with the way this song was turning out. She couldn't wait to get Nico in here and for him to listen to it. Annabeth really liked writing with Nico, he was insanely talented as was Peter but Nico wasn't the guy she liked and as much as she tried to separate that fact she couldn't. Annabeth still got insanely embarrassed around Peter, especially when it came to her music. After another hour of strumming Annabeth finally had a finished product, she checked her watch. It had taken her two and half hours to finish writing this song, just as she wrote the final chord on the music sheet Nico walked in.

"What did I miss?" He asked. Annabeth smiled widely at him, "I wrote a song." Nico laughed and said, "Me too." Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, "Come and listen." Annabeth turned her head to the glass and yelled, "Peter, come in here to." Peter walked into the recording booth and sat down across from her, just like Nico had. She closed her eyes and started strumming the guitar again, her fingers were going to be so sore tomorrow.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked straight at Peter as she sang the rest of song, he stared back at her asking a silent question. One she would not answer until later- much later when they were alone together.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

Nico whistled as she strummed the last chord, she tore her eyes away from Peter and smiled at Nico.

"Awesome. You know the electric guitar with the acoustic would sound sick with that." Nico got up and went to drums as Annabeth followed him, he sat down and started playing, "Annabeth play that again." She smiled and watched Peter out of the corner of her eyes as she strummed the chords again, Nico played a beat that Annabeth thought was perfect for the song.

As they continued to play Nico said, "Percy, grab that electric." Annabeth just continued to play like she hadn't heard Nico's slip up, this wasn't the time nor place to have this conversation. She saw both of the boys eyes go wide out of the corner of her eye but she kept her eyes on the guitar and watched her hands go up and down the neck of the guitar. She heard Nico continue to play as she heard Percy get on the electric guitar and start playing.

Annabeth had her suspicions about Peter being Percy but she wanted him to be comfortable enough to tell her, honestly it was quite obvious to her. She hoped that the green eyes part of her song would spark something in him, she hoped that he would confess to her soon who he really was. Halfway though writing 'Sparks Fly' she had decided that if he didn't approach the subject tonight then she would bring it up.

Annabeth looked up after a minute and looked at Nico, "That sounds awesome." She watched Nico gulp and look at her, "Yeah, it sounds even better with Peter on the electric." Annabeth smiled and nodded, "It does." She looked back at the raven haired pop star pretending to be Peter and smiled at him, "I love the electric with it." He smiled back at her as she said, "I'm hungry, can we call it a night?" Annabeth continued to look at him evenly, "Yeah." He took the guitar off and walked over to her, she saw the glare he shot Nico out of the corner of her eye as she took the acoustic guitar off. Percy stepped up and took the guitar from her, she smiled widely at him. When he returned she grabbed his hand as he laced his fingers with hers, they walked out together. She waved at Nico and Luke on the way out, "See you boys later."

When they were finally on the street together Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth looked around and then pulled him to a stop, he faced her as she leaned in slowly. Percy smiled widely and leaned in with her until their lips met, she wrapped both around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She angled her head as he deepened the kiss, he pulled away after a minute, "What was that for?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled, shrugged and continued to walk, "I've wanted to do that all day." She felt him chuckle beside her as he walked beside her with his arms around her waist.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. Annabeth shrugged and looked out into the moon lit night, "Mmh, pasta sounds good." Annabeth said as she looked up at him. He chuckled, "Okay, I know this great little place on fifth avenue." Annabeth nodded and snuggled deeper into his side, she knew she should probably be a little upset at the whole Peter/Percy thing but she knew the only reason he did it was because he probably didn't want his fame to interfere with the process of meeting someone new. Annabeth had been picking up on the subtle clues since she had met him at the park, the first clue being his slip up the day they met. The other one being, if Percy Jackson lived in the same apartment building as Peter then he would have the penthouse with the rooftop access and the third being he looked identical to Percy Jackson except for the brown eyes but with colored contacts its not hard to change your eye color. Annabeth sighed as they continued walking, both of them making small talk about the day. After they had finished eating they went back to his apartment and went to the roof to relax and look at the New York skyline. Percy had Travis put a pot of water on the stove to boil so that Annabeth could make them tea when they got back to the apartment.

Once both of them had a mug in hand they went to the roof with a huge blanket, when they arrived they found a big lounge chair and moved it to the edge of the roof. Percy sat down first and then Annabeth sat between his legs and leaned into him, one of his arms around her waist while the other gripped his mug of tea.

Annabeth gazed out onto the night while taking a sip of tea, she was with her almost boyfriend not that they had made it official or anything but they were well on their way. Annabeth continued looking out in to the night as she reflected on the events of this last week, today she had gotten the shock of her life in the form of a record deal offer after she had spent the entire day writing music- something she had always wanted to do. Annabeth couldn't believe she was getting a chance to live her dream and maybe... just maybe she was on her way to finding someone to share it with. If it hadn't been for Percy she wouldn't have even had a chance to re discover her dream. She sighed as she felt Percy play with her hair, she put her tea mug down and then twisted around to kiss him. He kissed her back sweetly, it was well past midnight but Annabeth didn't have class on Fridays so she wasn't worried about staying up later than usual tonight.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked. Annabeth chuckled and snuggled her nose into his neck, "Today." Percy sighed and continued to play with her hair, "Thats a little vague." Annabeth twisted all around and straddled his waist, pulling the blanket she had wrapped around them over her shoulders as Percy sat his own tea mug down.

"I was thinking about how if I hadn't of met you I wouldn't be doing what I love to do the most." She stated as she looked into his eyes. The more she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but think how wrong his eye color was. Percy chuckled and leaned into kiss her, "Your incredibly talented, Annabeth. Luke and I just got Chiron to come into the room, you won him over with your abilities."

Annabeth smiled and kissed him lightly, "I really do like kissing you." Percy chuckled and kissed her again, "Probably not as much as I like kissing you."

Annabeth shook her head, "Peter?" She asked, reminding herself he didn't know she knew who he really was.

"Mhhm." He responded as he trailed kisses down her neck. Annabeth wound her fingers into the silky strands of his raven hair that she had come to love so much. "You know you can trust me right."

Percy pulled back and looked at her, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Annabeth cupped his cheeks, "What I mean is, I don't care about all of this. The penthouse, the roof with the pool, the wealth, all of this. I don't care about it, I like you because of who you are."

Percy's eyes softened as his arms wound even more tightly around her waist, "What if I'm not who you think I am?"

Annabeth smiled knowingly, "Well then I guess your going to have to take that chance and let me see the real you." Percy chuckled as she said this, Annabeth saw her opportunity and took a chance. She kissed him on the lips, a real honest to goodness kiss- allowing him the opportunity to dominate the kiss as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth before deepening the kiss. She pulled away after several minutes and trailed kisses down his neck. When she reached his ear she brought her lips to it and said, "Let me see the real you."

Percy shivered as her words washed over his neck, Annabeth pulled back and kissed him again before looking into the wide and scared eyes of her raven haired lover. She ran her knuckles down the side of his face before she whispered, "Take out your contacts."

Percy stared wide eyed at her for a moment before he brought his fingertips to his eyes and took out his contacts, letting them float away in the steady breeze that had picked up. When he was facing Annabeth again she whispered and kissed him lightly, "That's better." He looked into her eyes and asked, "You knew?" Annabeth laughed loudly and wound her fingers into his hair.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, your not as convert as you think you are. When we met the other day you slipped up and almost said Percy then you brought me here, to your penthouse. I mean who on earth has a penthouse or better yet who makes enough money to afford a penthouse? The paparazzi staring you down every time we walked down the street was a huge give a way and then there was Nico." Percy groaned.

Annabeth laughed and kissed him lightly again, "Don't be ashamed of being Percy Jackson. You've worked hard enough to get this life, I don't know if I could do it by myself. Never knowing who liked you for who you really are and not simply for the wealth and fame." She paused and looked into his piercing and utterly gorgeous green eyes, "I understand why you didn't tell me who you really were."

Percy sighed, obviously relieved "So your not mad?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head, she wasn't mad not even in the slightest bit. Percy smiled a wide smile and pulled Annabeth into a bone crushing hug, they stayed together like that for several minutes before he pulled back.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled and whispered, "Anything." Percy leaned into kiss her lightly on the lips, "This may sound weird but can you please just say my name. My real name." Annabeth smiled and trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck to his ear and whispered, "Percy."

* * *

**So. She Knows.**

**I had an entirely different scenario played out in my head for the big "I am Percy Jackson" reveal but the more I thought about the more I realized how out of character it was for Annabeth to not figure it out on her own. I mean, who else has a penthouse apartment with a rooftop pool? So, her figuring it out on her own seemed like the best option and I didn't want her to get upset either. **

**I'm REALLY happy with the way this chapter turned out, I feel like its much more believable than I had originally planned. BUT because I have spilled the beans this early in the story, I have to tweak it a bit. **

**Don't worry, I have more goodies planned. Did you catch my mention of Percy's absentee Father? **

**Thank you for all of FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS.**

**Don't forget to drop a review. **

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	4. You're Worth It

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan. I own this plot line so no stealing :)**

You're Worth It

* * *

_"This may sound weird but can you please just say my name. My real name." Annabeth smiled and trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck to his ear and whispered, "Percy."_

Annabeth pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning back around in his embrace, she grabbed her tea mug and hoped that it wasn't to cold to finish. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her hair to one side before kissing her shoulder. Annabeth took a sip of her tea and found that it was still warm, she smiled and took another sip.

"I do trust you." Percy whispered against the skin of Annabeth's shoulder.

She smiled widely and leaned her head back against his chest, "Everything I have told you over the last couple days has been absolutely true." Percy whispered as Annabeth smiled and looked up at him, "The only thing I lied about was my name."

Annabeth nodded and kissed his cheek, "I told you I understood why you did it, I'm not mad. Honestly, I've been slowly putting the pieces together this week and I've been waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me. I knew it would be hard for you, especially after you told me about what happened with your ex girlfriend."

Percy smiled widely and played with her hair, "I seriously can't believe your being so calm about this, I pictured a huge freak out in my head when I finally told you who I was- especially after last night." Annabeth blushed and adverted her eyes before smirking, "Yeah, I guess I should be upset. I mean, we can re-do that whole 'I am Percy Jackson' thing and I can get really mad and yell and then storm away." Percy laughed loudly as Annabeth tried to get up, Percy tightened his grip on her waist and held her firmly in place.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at him, "So, you don't want to get upset then?" Percy shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her, Annabeth smiled and kissed back slowly and teasingly. Percy sighed as he pulled away and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth laughed loudly and twisted all the way around in his embrace, once again putting her tea down and facing him completely, "Are we thirteen again?"

Percy chuckled, "What? I'm just trying to make it official!"

Annabeth smiled and leaned in, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Percy smiled widely and kissed her swiftly and deeply. She was beginning to understand the different kind of kisses he gave. Sweet, chaste kisses were reserved for when they were in public or in front of people but the kiss he was giving her now was one that was reserved strictly for when they were alone together. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair and kissed him back just as fervently. She smiled as she realized that this could be a regular thing for them, coming up to the roof and making out. Annabeth shivered as the cool fall breeze picked up, Percy pulled away and smiled.

"You don't think we're moving to fast, do you?" She whispered against his lips. Percy looked at her for a moment, probably thinking through her question. He reached up and cupped her cheek, "The only thing I know is that I'm falling for you- fast. I've never felt like this before, you've completely taken me by surprise and I'm not afraid of what I feel for you. If anything I'm embracing it and keeping it close to my heart because I honestly thought, after Calypso that I would never feel this good again." Annabeth smiled widely and grasped the hand that was holding her cheek as she closed the two inches they had between them and kissed him with all of the love she had in that moment.

He pulled back a second later, "You ready to go back downstairs?" Annabeth nodded and moved to get up. They walked back to the elevator and took the short trip to his penthouse. Once inside Annabeth took their mugs of tea to the kitchen and then folded the blanket up and put it on the couch. She walked toward his bedroom and yawned just as she walked in, Percy was already in bed looking at his cell phone. She took a moment to appraise him, sitting up in bed shirtless looking down at his phone. She briefly wondered what it would be like to do this every night with him. Getting ready for bed, making small talk, kissing him sweetly on the lips- she smiled as she thought of the routine they could get in.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Percy asked looking up at her and breaking her out of her daydream. Annabeth shook her head as she noticed the clothes he had laid out for her at the foot of his bed. She grabbed the clothes and quickly changed into them, it was a lavender silk shorts and camisole set. She set her clothes on the chair in the corner of the room and then climbed into the four post king size bed.

"When did you get these?" she asked as she pointed to the nightgown she had on. Percy laughed and set his phone on the nightstand, "I had Travis pick up some more clothes up for you. Well... actually Drew went shopping for you and Travis went with her."

Annabeth shook her head and kissed him on the lips, "You bought me clothes?" Percy smiled and nodded as he pulled her to him, she laid her head on his bare chest, "This is going to take some getting use to."

He laughed and kissed her hair, "I just know we haven't had time to go to your apartment to get you some clothes and Drew loves to shop. Especially when she has my credit card, she was already getting some clothes for me for tomorrow and Saturday so I asked her to pick some stuff up for you. No big deal." Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned up to look at him in the eyes, "Percy, it is a big deal for someone who isn't use to it. I don't mind but like I said it will take some getting use to." Percy nodded and pulled her face down to kiss him. She smiled and complied, kissing him sweetly at first slowly letting it build. Annabeth shivered again but this time it had nothing to do with the cold air.

Percy smiled against her lips as she moved to straddle his hips again, any tiredness she felt a few minutes ago forgotten as her skin began to burn with want and need. They kissed for several minutes as Percy took her camisole and shorts off slowly making Annabeth shiver again and again as his hands ran up her thighs and over her stomach. Annabeth smiled against his lips as she realized how much she wanted this to last, this relationship they had- they were building something that had the potential to last for forever and Annabeth wanted nothing more than for it to work out. After almost five days with him she couldn't get over how much she was falling for him, everything about him captivated her. His compassion, his caring nature and his sweet disposition were just some of the things she loved most about him.

As he started moving slowly and sweetly above her, making her gasp his name. His real name repeatedly, she couldn't help but think of how much he belonged there with her and how much she belonged with him.

How perfect they fit together.

Annabeth clawed at his shoulder blades as the sensation of being out of control washed over her over and over again, she clutched him closer to her. She didn't think she could ever get close enough to him, even though he was laying flush against her. Percy brought his mouth to kiss her deeply as he started moving faster over her, causing Annabeth to writhe uncontrollably under him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her neck all the way over to her collar bone, Annabeth whimpered slightly as he nipped lightly at the skin. After a while of him teasing her skin with his teeth Annabeth realized that tonight they were taking their time to be with one another. Percy would move faster and then he would start moving slower over her causing her to pout as Percy would just kiss her lips or her neck repeatedly.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they both stilled and stopped moving together, Percy collapsing on top of her and Annabeth removing her legs from around his waist as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and noticed it read two a.m. "You do realize that we're going to be the walking dead tomorrow." Percy rolled off of her and chuckled as Annabeth made a move to sit up.

"We'll be fine, nothing a little coffee can't cure and besides I'm a pop star its apart of my job description to stay up late and have sex with gorgeous girls." Percy said with a smirk on his face. Annabeth guffawed before she threw a pillow at his face. Percy laughed and pulled her close to him before he pulled the covers over both of them and clutched Annabeth's waist tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep beautiful." Percy whispered as Annabeth yawned and closed her eyes burying her face into his naked torso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth awoke for the second time in two days in Percy's bed, she stretched and then reached over and once again found his side of the bed empty. She sighed and sat up, covering her naked chest with the sheet, she looked around for something to put on. She noticed a long silk robe sitting on the chair in the corner, she got out of the bed and noticed a note with a basket of bath salts and soaps next to the robe. She put the robe on and grabbed the note.

_Annabeth,_

_I had to get up early and get ready for several radio interviews I have this morning, take your time getting ready. I have some clothes waiting for you in the bathroom and breakfast is in the kitchen._

_xo- PJ_

Annabeth smiled and took the basket into the bathroom, she quickly showered and got dressed for the day. Taking the time to blow dry her hair and do her makeup, as she pulled out the clothes she thought that this Drew girl was spoiling her with all of these designer clothes. Today she had on a pair of grey leather leggings and a white long sleeve silk chiffon lace blouse. She slipped on the black wedge ankle booties and opened the bathroom door. She walked down the hallway, her heels clanking on the hard wood floor. She walked into the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee as she heard Percy in the living room talking on his cellphone. She took her coffee cup into the living room and spotted Percy sitting in a make shift makeup chair with, who Annabeth assumed was Drew styling his hair. She walked over and Percy held a finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet- she nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Annabeth looked at Drew who smiled warmly at her and mouthed that she looked 'hot' in that outfit, Annabeth mouthed Thank you as Percy motioned for her to kiss him. She rolled her eyes and leaned into kiss him sweetly on the lips. When she pulled away she heard Percy chuckled into the phone.

"I may or may not have been distracted, what did you ask?" Percy paused and then laughed louder, "I might actually have a girlfriend, you never know!" He paused again as whoever said something else, "It was great talking to you to! See you at the concert tonight!" He pulled the phone away and clicked the end button and looked up at Annabeth.

"Sorry, it was radio interview. I have another one later on but its at the actual radio station." Annabeth nodded and smiled at him. He looked at Drew in the mirror and said, "Drew, this is Annabeth." Drew smiled at her, "Its nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Annabeth looked at Drew and smiled, "Likewise." Drew finished up with Percy's hair and gave him an outfit to put on.

"You mess that hair up and I'll kill you myself." She said to Percy as he walked toward his bedroom. When he was out of sight Drew turned to Annabeth, "Sit down." Annabeth looked at her confusingly.

"Annabeth, you are now the girlfriend of Percy Jackson and a recording artist, you have to look the part." Annabeth shrugged and sat down in the chair as Drew said, "I'm just going to apply a bit more makeup and straighten your hair. Nothing to much, Percy said you were going to ride with him to the radio station and then to the arena where the concert will be tonight. There will tons of paparazzi out there today." Annabeth nodded as Drew began straightening her hair, after several minutes of this she started applying a bit more makeup. Percy made his appearance into the living room at this time with Travis beside him.

"Drew, what are you doing to her? Please don't scar her for life." Percy said as he made his way over to Annabeth. She beamed up at him, "Its fine." Percy chuckled as Annabeth took in his appearance, he looked exactly like the Percy Jackson she had seen in all of the paparazzi pictures.

"What?" He asked as Annabeth chuckled to herself. He had on dark wash skinny jeans hanging low on his hips, a slim fit white washed denim button down shirt, a pair of light grey high top sneakers and a couple long metal necklaces hanging out of his button down, "So this is what you really look like?" He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, when I'm doing public appearances at least."

Annabeth smiled up at him and laced her fingers with his, "You look pretty sexy to me." Drew laughed out loud at this, "Thats exactly why I make him wear those clothes." Annabeth looked at Drew and smiled at her. Just then the elevator dinged and a guy in a tailored suit walked in with Nico close behind him.

Annabeth looked up at Percy who said, "Thats my manager, Grover." He walked over to them, "Percy we have to leave in ten minutes." Percy nodded as Drew said, "We're almost done, Grover. Stop freaking out." Drew gave Annabeth some lip gloss to put on and then sprayed her hair one last time before declaring she was perfect. Annabeth appraised herself in the mirror as she watched Nico walk up beside Percy.

Nico spoke up then, "So I take you told her then?" he said to Percy, Annabeth turned around and smirked, "Actually I figured it out."

Percy rolled his eyes, "She figured it out on her own."

Nico laughed as her phone started ringing, she looked at Percy and smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes and went to grab it for her. She watched him walk away before she looked back at Drew, "Damn he looks good in those jeans." Drew laughed as she started putting away her makeup brushes, makeup, hair brushes and hair products, "He sure does."

After Drew was finished she handed her a pair of oversized cat eye sunglasses, "These are Gucci. You can't face the paps without a pair of these." Annabeth laughed as she took them and thanked her.

Percy came back into the room and handed Annabeth her phone as Grover said, "Cars here! We have to go!" Annabeth answered her phone as Percy pulled her to the elevator, "Hello?"

"Annabeth freaking Chase. Where the hell have you been?" Annabeth grimaced as she heard Thalia's semi angry voice over the phone.

"Sorry Thalia, I've been with.." She paused for a minute and looked at Percy. Thankfully Thalia interjected, "Yeah, yeah. Your with Peter but you haven't been home since Wednesday morning Annabeth. You better not bail out on me tomorrow night!" Annabeth groaned as Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she looked up at him as an idea began to form.

"Actually, I have a better idea. One that you are going to love, remember that outfit you bought Monday?" Annabeth asked as the elevator door opened. Annabeth stepped out of the elevator and put her sunglasses on before she walked out of the double doors that led out of Percy's apartment toward the waiting SUV.

"Yeah but that is for tomorrow night." Thalia said on the the other end of the call. Annabeth rolled her eyes and got into the black SUV parked at the curve, Percy shielding her from majority of the paparazzi cameras.

"I know but I need you to wear it tonight, I'll call you later with all of the details. Promise!"

Thalia groaned, "Okay! But you better not stand me up! I've been without my best friend for two whole days. I feel kind of lost."

Annabeth laughed, "I'm sorry, I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay, Annie. Love you!"

"Love you too, Thals." Annabeth said and hung up the phone as she looked up at Percy who was watching the buildings pass by him in the window.

"What am I going to tell, Thalia?" Annabeth whispered to him. Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him, "The truth." He said vehemently. Annabeth looked up at him, "Seriously?" Percy nodded and kissed her hair, "Yeah, we have to be honest with the people we care the most about."

Annabeth nodded as she looked into his gorgeous sea green eyes, she didn't think she would ever get used to the way they pierced straight through her, "Your right."

Percy chuckled, "I know." Annabeth pinched his side as she said, "Actually I need you to do something for me." Percy looked at her expectantly, "I need two backstage passes for your concert this weekend. One for me and one for Thalia." Percy smiled and looked at Grover who was in the front passenger seat.

"Grover, dude." Percy said. Grover turned around in his seat, "I need you to get two of the purple backstage passes for Annabeth."

"Okay." Grover said as he turned back around and pulled out his phone.

Percy turned back to Annabeth as she looked at him confusingly, "There are different levels of backstage passes, the purple ones mean you have all access to anywhere backstage. Only a few of us have them, I do of course, Grover, Drew, the band and few important members of the sound team but thats it."

Annabeth nodded and smiled widely, "So... I'm important enough to have a purple backstage pass?"

Percy laughed and kissed her lips, "Yep." Annabeth shook her head and then leaned her head on his shoulder, "What are we doing after the radio interview?"

"We are going to the arena and then eating lunch, after that I have a sound check and then I'm getting ready for the concert." Annabeth pursed her lips, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, today your hanging out with me, all day. You're getting the full Percy Jackson experience. Interviews, concerts, fans, paparazzi- the works."

Annabeth laughed, "Okay." The SUV came to a halt in front of a hotel, Percy slipped on his usual Raybans on as Annabeth put on her new Gucci sunglasses Drew had given her. Grover got out first then Percy who held out his hand for Annabeth. She slipped out of the car and grasped Percy's hand as her feet hit the pavement. They were once again hounded by cameras and flashes as Annabeth remembered to truly Thank Drew for the sunglasses. Percy and Annabeth walked inside hand in hand, letting the paparazzi capture every second of it. Annabeth looked up at him questioningly as they walked through the double doors of the hotel but he just tightened his grip on her hand. She shrugged, apparently he didn't care if people knew he had a girlfriend- from what little research she did on on the internet she knew that the public only knew of one girlfriend he had ever had. Percy Jackson wasn't exactly known for breaking hearts, he was known for the way he sold out auditoriums across the world. Now from what he had told her himself when he was Peter, he'd been heartbroken by his ex girlfriend who had cheated on him after three years together.

Annabeth squeezed his hand as they walked into a small conference room, Percy was greeted by several people. He introduced her to all of these people as his girlfriend, when they finally came upon to radio host Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized it was Ryan Seacrest.

"Percy!" Ryan said. Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth with him, "Ryan, dude!" Percy let go of her hand as he hugged Ryan, apparently the two had known each other since Percy had gotten into the music business.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good, recording the new album and finishing up this tour." Percy said as they sat down at the make shift radio station. Ryan was in town doing a charity auction, so he was having to do his weekly radio program here in this hotel. Of course there would be cameras all around because they recorded this for a live web cast.

"Awesome, man. We're about to get started." Ryan said as a guy came up and handed Percy a set of headphones. Annabeth hung back not exactly sure what to do, Percy then looked over at her and smiled.

"You can hang out with Grover and Nico, there over by the snack table." Annabeth smiled at him and started walking toward them. She hugged Nico as he said, "Overwhelmed yet?" Annabeth sighed and nodded, "You have no idea." Nico laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Its okay, you have me and you definitely have Percy-" Nico laughed and looked at Percy, "I haven't seen him this happy in a while." Annabeth smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, "I haven't been this happy in a while either."

The radio program started then so everyone had to be quiet, Ryan and Percy had an easy relationship and a great rapport with each other. They joked and had an easy sarcastic banter with one another, you could tell they had done this a thousand times. Ryan grilled Percy with questions that no other radio host could get away with, asking him about the tour, the new album and personal questions.

Annabeth leaned into Nico's side as Ryan asked, "So I heard you this morning on 98.1 talking with Derek. You said you may or may not have a girlfriend."

Percy chuckled into the microphone, "How did I know you would ask me this." Ryan laughed, "So do you? Seriously Perce, the general public is dying to know. Especially since these pictures have surfaced the web in the last twenty four hours." Annabeth squinted as Ryan held up his phone to show Percy the pictures, it was a picture of them from yesterday when he was still pretending to be Peter with his arm slung carelessly over her shoulders and her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Percy was kissing the side of her head and his eyes were downcast, you couldn't see the brown contacts so from that advantage point he looked exactly like Percy Jackson.

Annabeth groaned to herself as Percy said, "Well, I guess we can't hide for forever." Ryan laughed and his eyes glanced to Annabeth as she stiffened, "This girl looks pretty similar to the girl who arrived with you today." Annabeth laughed as Percy turned to look at her, "She does, doesn't she..." Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy motioned for her to join them, she walked over to them and Percy pulled her into his lap as a guy handed her a set of headphones.

Ryan laughed and smiled, "Hi, you guys are so cute together..."

Annabeth laughed into the microphone, "Do guys even say cute?"

Percy and Ryan guffawed after a minute Ryan said, "I guess not." Percy reached over her and said, "Ryan, this is my girlfriend Anna." She looked him confusingly as he shook his head, "Anna, its so nice to meet you." Annabeth laughed and said, "Its nice to meet you to."

"So, how long have you two been together? Because if its been for a while then you guys are the masters at avoiding paparazzi." Percy and Annabeth laughed together, she decided to let Percy take the reins on this one, "We met recently and hit it off right away, she's new to the recording label and I'm helping her write some of her music but honestly she really doesn't need any help."

Ryan smiled at her, "So your a musician?"

"Yeah! I've been playing the acoustic guitar since I was a little girl and writing music since middle school." Annabeth said shyly.

Percy spoke up, "She's incredibly talented, I was blown away when I heard her sing and play for the first time. She helped me record one of my new songs for the next album." Annabeth kissed his cheek as he held her firmly, squeezing her waist every now and then, "Really? So when can we expect your new album, Percy?" Percy sighed and looked at Grover, who mouthed spring/summer, "Late spring, early summer." Percy answered as Ryan fired off more questions to Percy, Annabeth stayed in his lap for the rest of the interview only answering questions when directly asked.

"Percy, its always great to talk with you. Anna it was a pleasure meeting you."

Annabeth smiled and said, "You to, Ryan."

"Talk to you later man." Percy said as he took the headphones off as Ryan walked over to them. Annabeth sat up as Percy did to, when Ryan reached them he asked, "So whats your real name?" Percy laughed, "You caught that?" Ryan nodded and laughed as Annabeth held her hand out, "Annabeth Chase." Ryan returned her hand shake, "Its nice to meet you, Ms. Chase." Annabeth smiled and nodded as Percy shook his hand and then pulled her toward Grover and Nico.

"You guys ready to go?" Percy asked as they just nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Annabeth these are for you." Travis said as he handed her two purple backstage passes. Annabeth smiled widely at him as she grabbed them, "Thank you." Travis smiled and stood beside her for a moment while they watched Percy continue his sound check. When they first arrived at Madison Square Garden Annabeth gasped at the sheer size of the venue, it was huge. She couldn't get over the enormity of this entire situation, Annabeth Chase a student was dating international pop star Percy Jackson who was performing at one of the most prestigious auditoriums that had ever existed.

She sighed and looked at Travis, "What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "Almost four." She nodded, her plan for Thalia came together pretty quickly. Percy had given her permission to use his Range Rover he had parked in the parking garage of his apartment. He rarely used it because he had a car service that usually drove him around. Actually, permission was an understatement he had practically given her the SUV declaring he never used it and since she needed a car she could use it whenever she needed.

"Okay, I need to go get Thalia if I want to make it back before the crowd gets to large." Travis chuckled and handed her the keys to Percy's Range Rover, "Have you been outside yet. Its already packed." Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes as Travis said, "Come on, I'll ride with you."

She nodded and turned around to see Percy walking toward them, "Hey." She said as he kissed her lips lightly. She smiled like a little kid as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Travis just laughed and said, "We need to go if you want to make it back before Drew gets a hold of him." Annabeth nodded and looked up at Percy, "Are you going to pick up Thalia?"

"Yeah, you better be prepared for a major fan girl panic attack from her. You may want to have extra body guards around just in case." Percy and Travis laughed as Percy let her go but not before he kissed her again.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said as she started walking toward the backdoor.

She pouted lightly as Travis said, "Seriously, its only an hour. You can be apart from each other for an hour." Annabeth glared at him and looked over her shoulder at Percy who winked at her. She smiled widely at him and then started walking in sync with Travis, when they reached the back door Charlie- Percy's bodyguard opened the door for them.

"Stoll, Ms. Chase." Charlie said in greeting.

"Beck." Travis said as he smiled and walked out of the door.

Annabeth smiled widely at him, "We'll be back in a bit." He nodded and shut the door after they walked out.

"Does he ever smile?" Annabeth asked as Travis busted out laughing. "Nope, I have seriously tried everything to get him to crack a smile and he won't." Annabeth laughed and hit the unlock button on Percy's keychain. She smiled as she heard the beep beep to her right, she looked and not even twenty feet from her was Percy's jet black LR-V8 Supercharged Range Rover. She squealed silently to herself, she may or may not have always wanted one of these. Travis gave her a goofy smile as they walked toward it, Travis opened her door for her and she hopped into the driver seat. Travis walked around and got into the passenger seat, once he was inside she put the keys into the cup holder and pressed the start button. She smiled widely as she put on her seat belt and took a minute to appraise the sexiness that was this car. It had jet black seats with cream accents and black woodgrain.

"Sexy right?" Travis said from the passenger seat. Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, "You read my mind." Travis laughed as she put it in reverse and started backing up. Once they reached the entrance/exit to the back door of Madison Square Garden they were stopped by the guard on duty, Annabeth and Travis flashed their back stage passes and were allowed to leave.

"Is security always like this?" Annabeth asked as they made their way to her apartment. Travis nodded, "Pretty much, Beck is usually always with Percy. He gave him the week off last week so that he could visit his family though." Annabeth nodded as he asked, "How are handling all of this?"

Annabeth laughed, "Seriously? I think I'm still in shock, Percy is amazing. I'm actually glad he lied to me about his name when we met because if he had told me his real name I would have dismissed him right away." She paused as she made a right hand turn, "We were able to get to know each other and he was able to show me who he really is and not who people want him to be." Travis nodded as she continued, "Yeah, all of this- the money, the fame, the fans, the paparazzi are insane and a bit overwhelming but I have a feeling that if I stick around long enough it will be worth it, that he will be worth it... Honestly, I already feel like he is."

Annabeth finished as she stopped at a stop sign, "Wow." Travis said. Annabeth looked at him and laughed, "You guys are making me look bad!" Annabeth looked at him confusingly, "What are you talking about?" She asked as she pressed on the gas pedal.

Travis chuckled, "I've been dating this girl, Katie for a couple months and I have yet to ask her to be my girlfriend. You met Percy five days ago and your already his girlfriend and acting all in love and shit."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you even like her?"

Travis nodded, "I actually do."

"Then what's the problem?" Annabeth asked as they pulled up to her apartment, she parked on the curb and left the engine running as Travis answered her question.

"I don't know, maybe I'm afraid that I'll really fall for her and she'll break my heart or something." Travis said as he looked straight ahead and not making eye contact with Annabeth. She sighed, "Travis, you have to take the risk to see if she'll be worth it." He turned toward her and smiled, "Maybe you're right." Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned the car off. She hopped out and walked around to meet Travis.

"I'm always right, don't ever forget it!" Annabeth said as they crossed the street. She reached her apartment building and took her keys out of her purse. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and to her door, she unlocked it and opened the door.

"Thals, you decent?" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah," Thalia yelled from her room. Annabeth walked in with Travis on her heels, she walked down the hallway and to Thalia's room. She opened the door and stared at Thalia who was putting her shoes on, "Whoa, who are you and what have you done with my best friend? You look hot!" Thalia said to Annabeth. Travis busted out laughing behind her as Annabeth scowled, "This will all make sense in about thirty minutes." Thalia laughed and got up from her bed, "Who is he?" Annabeth turned around to see Travis leaning against the hallway wall, "This is Travis, he's... uh Peter's assistant."

Thalia walked out of the room and held out her hand, "Thalia Grace." Travis took it, "Travis Stoll, nice to meet you." Thalia nodded and turned to Annabeth, "I'm excited! What are we doing?" Annabeth started walking down the hallway toward the front door, "Its a surprise." When they made it back to Percy's Range Rover Thalia gaped openly as Travis opened the passenger backseat door for her, "Holy Shiitake Mushrooms, Annabeth." Annabeth laughed and got into the driver side, "I know." They all got in and Thalia waited until Annabeth was driving to start firing off questions.

"So, tell me exactly what has been going on since Wednesday." Thalia demanded. Annabeth sighed she would have to tell her sooner rather than later, she glanced at Travis who just smirked at her, probably happy that he didn't have to spill the beans that Peter was actually Percy Jackson.

"Well, Wednesday and Thursday I recorded a couple songs and hung out at the recording studio and was offered a recording contract and then I spent the night with Peter on Wednesday and Thursday night and now we're driving." Annabeth said quickly like it was no big deal.

"Wait! A recording contract?" Thalia asked as Travis' phone started ringing- Annabeth shot him a look as he fished it out of his pocket, it was no doubt Percy.

"Yo." He answered as Annabeth looked at Thalia, "We'll talk soon, I promise!" Thalia just pouted in the backseat as Annabeth smirked, she wouldn't be pouting for long.

"Yeah, boss. We'll be there in a minute." Travis said, "Okay- hold on." Travis handed the phone to Annabeth who grabbed it without taking her eyes off the road.

She put it up to her ear, "You do realize its dangerous to talk and drive at the same time, I could wreck your car." Percy chuckled in her ear, "I just missed you, is it a crime to want to talk to my girlfriend?" Annabeth smiled.

"Nope." he laughed again, "Actually they just delivered dinner and Drew is about to start making me get dressed for tonight. She wanted to know when you would be here so that she could re do your hair and make up." Annabeth groaned, "We're almost there, why do I have to redo my hair and makeup again?"

"Drew said it was because reporters will be in the backstage area and she couldn't have the girlfriend of Percy Jackson wearing the same thing all day." Annabeth rolled her eyes before laughing loudly.

"Okay, we're about to pull in-" She paused and then muttered, "Holy shit." Percy laughed on the other end, "Its crazy out there isn't it?" Annabeth looked out at the throngs of people wearing Percy Jackson shirts and holding signs. Girls jumping up and down with excitment and even a few older women doing the same. Annabeth smiled and shook her head, Percy had that kind of effect on people.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few babe." Annabeth said as she handed the phone back to Travis who ended to call.

"Annabeth, what are we doing here?" Thalia asked as the security guard started walking toward the driver side window.

"Hold on." She told Thalia. She rolled down her window and fished her backstage pass out of the glove box and showed it to the guy. He allowed them to pass, Annabeth pulled into the backstage area parking lot and parked. She turned toward Thalia, "Okay, I need you remain calm as I tell you what we're doing here." Thalia nodded.

"You know how I'm dating Peter?" Thalia nodded confused. "Well I recently found out that Peter isn't Peter, he's- " She paused and looked at Travis who was watching them intently, "Percy Jackson."

Thalia stared at her wide eyed for a second before screaming, "What!" Annabeth winced and handed her an all access backstage pass, "This is for you." Thalia picked it up and examined it.

"Oh my god! This is not happening..." Thalia said as she held the backstage pass between her fingers. Annabeth turned around and got out of the car and walked around to Thalia's side.

"This is happening." She said as she opened Thalia's door. Travis stood off to the side, "Guys we need to hurry, its already five and doors open at six." Thalia got out of the car, "Hold on a second! Peter is Percy Jackson- so that makes you-" She pointed to Travis, "His assistant," She pointed to Annabeth, "and you his girlfriend." They both nodded, "Oh my god! So that was you talking to Ryan Seacrest this morning?" Thalia asked as Annabeth nodded.

After a moment of silence Thalia squealed, "Holy Moses, Annabeth! Your dating Percy Jackson!"

Annabeth sighed, "Yes I am," Thalia put the backstage pass on and started walking happily toward the stage door. Travis jogged ahead of her and opened it for them, Thalia stepped in first with Annabeth on her heels.

"Charlie," Annabeth said as she passed Percy's bodyguard, "Ms. Chase." Travis laughed as he walked in behind them. Annabeth started walking toward the greenroom where the food was, Thalia walking right beside her. They passed several more security guards and had to show them their passes but they finally made it to the greenroom. They walked in and saw Grover and the entire band but no Percy. Annabeth walked over to Nico, "Where's Percy?" Nico looked up and smiled, "Drew just dragged him off for hair and makeup." Annabeth nodded and looked at Thalia, she noticed Nico smile slightly and raise his eyebrows, Annabeth shook her head.

"Nico, this is my best friend Thalia." Nico held his hand out as Thalia took it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy's band leader." Thalia nodded and smiled widely, "The pleasure is all mine." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We're going to see Percy," Nico nodded and handed her a plate of food for Percy, "He only had two bites before Drew kidnapped him." Annabeth shook her head and grabbed the plate and coke for Percy.

"Come on, Thals." Annabeth said as she walked toward the door, Travis had already left them in search of Percy. They walked through one more security guard and finally made it to the hair and makeup room. She turned to Thalia, "Please don't freak out, I know your obsessed with Percy's music."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Give me more credit than that, I can act civilized when it comes to my favorite musician." Annabeth laughed and opened the door, Drew, Percy and Travis all looked at her and Thalia. She smiled and walked to Percy who was having his hair cut by Drew, "Nico gave me this for you."

"Thanks, baby." Annabeth blushed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips quickly before she put the plate of food on the table in front of him.

Thalia squeaked, "That's going to take some getting use to." Annabeth pulled back and laughed and turned toward her best friend, "Thalia, this is my boyfriend Percy." Thalia smiled and walked toward them as Percy held his hand out, "Its nice to meet you again, Thalia."

"You know... I was right when we met Tuesday." Percy laughed as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You were." Percy said as he laughed. Thalia dropped his hand and looked at Annabeth. "Travis can you take Thalia to the greenroom to eat?" Travis nodded as Annabeth looked at Thalia, "I'll be in there in a bit."

Thalia nodded happily, "Okay!" Once they were gone Annabeth turned to Drew, "Can I take these heels off there killing me." Drew laughed, "Yeah I have some sandals on there." She pointed toward the clothing rack with shoes on the floor in front of it. She found a pair of black slip out strappy sandals and slipped them on.

"What do I do with these?" Annabeth asked as she held up the heels she had on, "You can set them down beside Percy's stuff." Annabeth nodded and put them down, she sighed happily as the ache in her feet subsided. Drew finished trimming Percy's hair and styled it quickly before handing him his first outfit of the night.

"Come on, Annabeth." Drew said as she groaned, Percy looked at Drew before pulling Annabeth into deep and dizzying kiss.

"Ugh. Come on guys! We don't have all night!" Percy pulled back first as a lazy grin spread across his face, "I've wanted to do that all day." Annabeth blushed and kissed his lips one more time before sitting down in the hair and make up chair. Drew grabbed a brush and then grabbed a curling iron. Once she was finished with her Drew gave her a tan high waisted maxi skirt and a dark denim button down shirt. Annabeth changed quickly, tucking the shirt into her skirt and letting Drew fix her when she was finished changing. Drew quickly added a rope belt to her ensemble and rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. Drew gave her a pair of earrings and a set of bracelets and then tossed her a pair of tan ballet flats. Annabeth put them on quickly as she looked at the clock, it was already six o'clock, Percy's opening act would be starting at six thirty and he would start at seven thirty. She looked around the room for Percy and realized that he must be doing interviews with all of the reporters who were invited backstage for the show.

Annabeth took one last look in the mirror before Drew pushed her out of the door, Annabeth slipped her backstage pass on and started walking toward the greenroom where Thalia was waiting for her. When she walked in Thalia was talking with Nico, Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Hey!" They looked at her, "Seriously, Annabeth. Who the heck are you? What have you done with my best friend!" Thalia said as she appraised her new look. Nico just laughed and said, "Drew must have gotten a hold of you." Annabeth nodded and said, "She said that I couldn't let the paparazzi see me in the same outfit twice." Nico and Thalia laughed as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Which room is Percy in? I feel like I haven't seen him all day even though I've been with him all day." Nico smiled, "Come on, I'll show you." Annabeth and Thalia followed Nico out of the greenroom and into another room that looked exactly like a press conference. There had to of been fifty people in this room with cameras and notepads. Percy saw them walk in and winked at Annabeth, she smiled and waved back. Nico walked over and stood beside Grover who standing off to the side watching everything that was going on.

Grover turned to Annabeth, "The reporters keep asking about you." Annabeth looked at him, not really sure what he meant by his statement, "Percy's been dodging the questions the best he can but they are relentless. Especially since this morning's radio interview with Ryan." Annabeth nodded they hadn't exactly discussed their approach to handle the press and paparazzi. Their relationship was still so new and had a slightly delicate facet about it, Annabeth didn't want the media destroying what they barely had time to build.

"We haven't really talked about what to tell the press, I mean the pictures are pretty self explanatory." Annabeth said to Grover, chancing a glance at Percy every now and then.

Grover chuckled, "They are... but the paps are like leeches they want every single detail of your personal life. They will latch on and suck you dry if your not careful with how much information you allow them to know." Grover turned back to Percy, "As of right now they think your name is Anna and that your a musician." Annabeth nodded as he continued, "They don't know your actually Annabeth Chase, senior at NYU but I'm guessing that will change Monday when you go to your first class."

Annabeth looked at him confusingly, "What do you mean?" Grover smiled sadly, "Some people will do anything for their fifteen minutes of fame, even if that means tipping off the paparazzi about someones location. Especially with the way social media is today, once a fan figures out your his girlfriend they will sell out your location in a second and you'll be hounded within minutes."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, "So I have to be careful?" Grover nodded, "Especially if you plan on being together for a while, eventually the media will get tired of you guys but it will take a while since Percy isn't exactly known for dating around." Annabeth looked at Percy again, for the first time since she found out his real name she wondered if it was worth it. Would the constant pressure and media attention be worth what they could share. Percy looked at her as if he could read her thoughts and smiled sadly, it was like he was telling her that he would understand if she couldn't handle all of this. Annabeth shook her head, yeah this was overwhelming but she felt like Percy was worth it. What they had found in each other was something people spent their entire life searching for and Annabeth wasn't going to give it up because the media wanted a few pictures of them.

Annabeth smiled widely at him and shook her head as if to say 'your not getting rid of me that easy'. Percy smiled and turned back to the paparazzi to answer the stream of ever constant questions about his life and music. Once he was finished they all walked out together and to the green room, Annabeth grabbed her something quick to eat as Percy talked with Nico and Thalia. As the conversation died down Percy turned toward her and pulled her into his lap, "What time is it?" She asked.

"I have to be on stage in twenty minutes." Percy said. Annabeth smiled and stifled a yawn, "It has definitely been a long day, I don't know how you do it." Percy chuckled, "I do it because I love it. You'll see." Annabeth smiled widely at the mention of her recording contract she would be signing next week.

"I've missed you today, I know I've been with you all day but you've been pulled in a thousand different directions and I haven't had a chance to do this with you." Annabeth whispered as he put his forehead against hers.

He smiled sadly, "I know but that is the reason I wanted you to come with me today," He smiled sadly, "For lack of a better phrase I wanted you to see what you were getting yourself into."

She looked into his beautiful green eyes, "Its a bit overwhelming but if I have to endure this to be with you then I'll do it- gladly. You're worth it to me, Percy-" She was cut off by his lips, she smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Percy pulled back after a moment with a wide smile on his face, "Thank you." he whispered. Annabeth smiled, "You don't need to Thank me... well actually I can think quite a few ways for you to Thank me when we're alone later."

Percy raised his eyebrows suggestively, "What do you have in mind, Chase?" Annabeth smiled and ran her fingers down her neck to the valley between her chest, unbuttoning one of her buttons along the way, "Lots of things, Jackson." Percy licked his lips as he watched her fingers before he shook his head to clear it. He kissed her lightly on the lips before Nico cleared his throat.

"Dude, we've gotta hit the stage." Nico said as he stood up. Percy nodded as Annabeth stood up and fixed her clothing, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They all walked out together, Percy walking to an area up under the stage and getting onto a lift that would deposit him at the center of stage. Someone handed him a microphone and some earbud monitors as Percy turned to look at Annabeth.

"Goodluck kiss?" Annabeth laughed and leaned in to kiss him, "You don't a good luck kiss but I'll give you one anyways." Percy chuckled and kissed her sweetly, he pulled back and stood up to his full height.

"Go kick some ass tonight, baby." Annabeth said as she walked back to stand beside Thalia, Percy laughed and winked at her before the lift started moving up and Percy disappeared. Annabeth could hear the roar of the crowd as she Percy came into view on the stage. Annabeth led Thalia to a apart of the backstage where they could see everything. Thalia looked around in awe as Annabeth watched her boyfriend sing and dance to some of his biggest top forty hits. Today had been a fairytale of sorts for her, actually this whole experience had been a fairytale- something out of a movie. Annabeth smiled as she watched Percy address the crowd, she laughed as the crowd yelled 'I love you' and 'Please marry me.' Annabeth couldn't help but smile as she realized that this was her life now, the more she stood here the more her conviction resolved. Percy was apart of her just as she was apart of him now, in their five days together they had formed something that took some people years to build and Annabeth wouldn't give that up for anything now.

As they were driving back to Percy's apartment later that night with her head on his shoulders and his arm around her waist she knew she had made the right decision.

Percy was worth it.

* * *

**The life of Percy Jackson is a crazy one, eh?**

**Night two of The Concert will be next chapter so expect an extra long chapter with tons of music! I'm excited, I've been building toward this chapter the whole time! **

**The new Blurring the Lines Chapter is up and I'm still working on Masquerade. **

**Until next time- WElaine21**


	5. The Concert Part 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to good ole Rick. I, however OWN this story, so please don't steal it :)**

**AN- YouTube the songs and listen to them as you read it will make the whole chapter better :D**

**Some of you might be confused as to why I'm reposting this chapter... I fixed a HUGE mix up that a guest brought to my attention...  
**

**Songs in Order of Appearance**

Troublemaker- Olly Murs/Flo Rida

Up All Night- One Direction

Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars

Moments- One Direction

Kiss you- One Direction

Grenade- Bruno Mars

Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

**_The Concert Part 1_**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in his living room on his couch both of them with a cup coffee in hand, Annabeth in her long silk robe and Percy in only a pair of pajama pants. Percy had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist as she sat against his chest, both of them filled to the brim with contentment. They had been up for half an hour or so and were waiting on Travis, Nico and Thalia. Travis to bring them breakfast and Nico and Thalia to join them, Percy supposed they should probably get dressed but he was just to comfortable at this moment. After breakfast they would have a couple hours before they would have to be at the arena for Percy's last concert of his 'Twenty One' tour and he couldn't be more excited. He would then get a week off, except for Monday when they would sign Annabeth's recording contract and then he was whisking Annabeth off on a surprise vacation. He had found out that next week was fall break for NYU, so Annabeth had a week off and he was planning on spending some quality time with her away from New York and all of the craziness that came with being a pop star.

"Baby, what are you thinking about," Annabeth whispered. Percy kissed her bare shoulder, where her robe had slipped off slightly, "I'm ready for vacation next week."

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked as she played with their intertwined fingers.

Percy ran his nose down her neck, "Well, that my dear is a surprise." Annabeth turned her head slightly to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Percy chuckled and then kissed her lips, "I am taking you somewhere for the week, after we sign your recording contract of course." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows as Percy continued, "I already know you're on fall break so don't even try to make up an excuse as to why you can't go."

Annabeth looked at him for a minute and then sighed, "Okay, I guess... this is one of the many things I will have to get use to if we're together. Right?"

Percy smiled wide and kissed her again, "Right."

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, "You know when I finally stay at my apartment again its going to be so weird." Percy chuckled, "Its going to be just as weird for me, I've gotten use to you staying here with me." Percy took a sip of his coffee as the elevator signaled that someone was on their way up. Annabeth sat up and straightened her robe, she turned around and grabbed Percy's coffee cup before walking into the kitchen. Percy chuckled, he definitely loved having her around for several reasons but her need to take care of him was one of the many reasons he liked her. When the elevator doors opened Travis walked out.

"Boss man, whats up dude!" Travis said as she walked past Percy toward the kitchen with a bag of food in hand.

"Just woke up..." Percy yawned as he walked behind him into the kitchen. Annabeth was standing their washing their coffee cups as they walked in. Percy smiled, he definitely wanted to get use to her being here with him.

"Annabeth!" Travis said excitedly, she turned around and smiled as she grabbed a wash cloth to dry her hands, "Hey!" Travis started pulling out food, "So, I talked to Katie last night." Travis stated, Percy was kind of confused but since Annabeth smiled and nodded, he figured she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"And?" Annabeth said as she wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

Percy kissed her hair as she leaned into him.

"I asked her to come to the wrap party tonight... as my girlfriend."

Annabeth chuckled and smiled widely, "What did she say?" Travis smiled wider than Percy had ever seen, apparently he really liked this girl Katie, "She said yes, I'm sending the car service to go pick her up at nine thirty." Percy watched as Annabeth unwound her arms from his waist and walked over to high five Travis.

"I'm so proud of you." Annabeth said as she walked into the hallway, she turned to look at Percy, "I'm going to change." Percy smiled and watched her disappear into the bedroom.

"So.. you got yourself a girlfriend?" Percy asked. Travis laughed as he finished taking all of the take out containers out of the bag.

"Yeah, if it hadn't of been for you and Annabeth I probably wouldn't have asked her out." Percy chuckled as he leaned against the cool counter top, "How so?"

Travis shrugged and leaned forward on the counter top facing Percy, "I mean, you made me look bad with asking Annabeth to be your girlfriend after five days. I mean I've been dating Katie since June and I still hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend."

Percy chuckled, "I like to think that Annabeth and I are an exception, you have to do what feels right man. You can't let what other people do dictate how you live your life."

Travis sighed, "I know, I know but I felt like it was time, I really like this girl and I couldn't use the excuse 'we just started dating' anymore. We'll see where it goes, who knows maybe we'll end up getting married and have tons of babies and I'll actually get a real job." Percy laughed loudly as the elevator sounded again.

"I guess thats Nico and Thalia, I should probably put a shirt on. You're use to me shirtless, as is Annabeth but Thalia not so much."

Travis laughed, "Um.. yeah thats probably a good idea." Percy walked into his bedroom and shut the door just as Annabeth walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey." She said and smiled as she walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes for herself.

"We're not doing anything special today are we? I mean I can wear jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt and throw my hair up, right?" Annabeth asked from inside his closet

Percy chuckled as he watched her fiddle around his closet looking for something comfortable to wear, "Yeah, thats fine. Drew will fix your hair and make up when we get to the Arena for the wrap party tonight."

"Ok!" She called from the closet, Percy laughed and went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes before hoping into the shower quickly. When he finished he changed and towel dried his hair and then made his way into the kitchen where he found Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Travis laughing at something Travis said.

Annabeth smiled when she saw him, "Its about time." she said teasingly, Percy laughed and looked at her, even in simple skinny jeans and one of his long sleeve t-shirts with her wet hair pulled into a knot on the top of her head she looked beautiful.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." He said as he walked over to them and sat down. Annabeth and Thalia walked over to the island in the kitchen and grabbed the food, bringing it to the kitchen table. Once they had all plates of food and coffee and orange juice they all ate in companionable silence before each of them made small talk with the other.

Percy turned to Nico as Thalia and Annabeth spoke with Travis, "What's going on with Thalia?" Nico chuckled, "Nothing, we just met yesterday. I mean we're not you and Annabeth, I asked for her number last night and we walked here together. Nothing more and nothing less..."

Percy smiled and then nodded at his friend, "I like Thalia."

Nico chuckled, "Yeah, I kind of like her to but we'll see where it goes."

Nico glanced at Annabeth, "How's it going with Annabeth?"

Percy smiled wide, "Great actually, as crazy as it is I'm really falling for her. She's everything I didn't know I wanted in a girl and so much more... I know sappy, right?"

Nico laughed to himself, "I think being in love does that to people." Percy sighed he didn't think he was in love with Annabeth just that he was falling faster than he normally would. He did however know, that it was only a matter of time before he did fall in love with her.

"Maybe." Percy said as he took a sip of his orange juice. They continued to make small talk, eventually making their way to the rooftop. They all sat together on the big outdoor couches, Annabeth wrapped in Percy's arms and Nico and Thalia sitting across from them deep in their own conversation. Percy watched Annabeth sip on her tea as she looked out into the morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy said sitting his chin on her shoulder.

Annabeth smiled faintly, "I was comparing what I was doing last Saturday to this Saturday." Percy chuckled, "What were you doing?" Annabeth laughed and set her tea down to twist slightly in his embrace, "I was studying in my bedroom for a test I had Monday morning."

Percy nodded, "This is much better, right?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it for a minute, "Maybe... Its still up for debate." Percy smiled and leaned into kiss her, "What about now?" Annabeth kissed him back before saying, "Eh, still up for debate?" Percy laughed as she seemed unsure of her answer, he kissed her again- only this time he cupped her cheek and held her to him. Annabeth pulled away breathless after a moment, "Definitely better."

Percy laughed as Nico cleared his throat, "Dude, we're going to leave." Annabeth stood up just as Percy did.

"Okay, man. I'll see you tonight." Percy said as he shook Nico's hand and Annabeth hugged Thalia. Once they were gone Percy and Annabeth settled on the couch to watch a movie before they had to go to the Arena for a quick sound check.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Percy said after he had started the movie and they were settled on the couch. Percy laying on his back with Annabeth's head on his chest.

Annabeth looked up at him, "What?"

Percy smiled and looked down at her as the opening credits of the movie started, "Well, I kind of want to do 'Just a Kiss' tonight, as the finale." Annabeth stared gapingly at him.

"What!" She said a bit hysterically. Percy laughed and sat up pulling Annabeth with him, "I want to do 'Just a Kiss' as the finale tonight. Its customary at the end of the tour to close out the last concert with something new or with special guest. I thought I could do both, I have Leo and Frank opening the concert for me and then I want to close the concert with you. Grover, Nico and Luke thought it was a great idea."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment, "Do you really think its a good idea?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy smiled and pulled her to him, "Yes, I wouldn't have suggested it if the song was terrible but every person who listened to it has loved it."

"Who all has listened to it?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy smirked, "Luke, Chiron, Us, Nico and bunch of higher ups."

Annabeth nodded, "Everyone has agreed that it will be the first song off my new album to be released."

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled, "Really?"

Percy kissed the side of her head, "Yes, really... So, what do you say about tonight?" Annabeth took his face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth for a moment before pulling back and smiling sweetly.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me live my dream." Percy smiled widely and kissed her again, "You're welcome but that's not an answer." Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "It would be an honor to perform with you tonight Percy Jackson." Percy laughed and kissed her on the lips again before pulling her back down to watch the movie they had already missed the first ten minutes of.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth sat nervously in the hair and makeup chair waiting impatiently for Drew to finish with her. It was almost six, which meant Leo and Frank would be going on at any moment. After they had arrived in the arena they had rehearsed 'Just a Kiss' several times before both Percy and Annabeth were comfortable with the arrangement they had.

"Annabeth, I think you should wear the white sheer grecian style dress." Drew said breaking Annabeth out of her pre panic attack. Annabeth looked up at her friend and smiled sweetly, "You don't think it would be to hard to maneuver in?" Drew shook her head, "No and beside you will have Percy there with you, he'll help you." Annabeth nodded and smiled as Drew finished curling Annabeth's hair.

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth wondered aloud. Drew looked into the mirror at Annabeth, "I think he was having a meeting with Grover about tonight or something. He should be in here in just a minute to finish getting ready." Annabeth nodded as Drew sprayed her hair and put some kind of pomade into it. As Drew moved onto Annabeth's face Percy walked into the hair and makeup room.

Annabeth smiled a bit giddily as he walked into the room, "Hey baby." Percy smiled and walked over to her planting a small kiss on her lips as Drew grabbed some eyeshadow. He pulled back as Drew turned around, "Hey! No touching my masterpiece." Percy rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the couch.

"Don't get to comfortable," Drew said as she applied eye shadow on Annabeth's eyelids, "You see that outfit hanging up on the bathroom door."

Percy nodded, "Change into that." Drew ordered as Percy rolled his eyes and got up to change, Annabeth just sat there watching the entire exchange with a small smile on her lips.

Drew finished up with Annabeth soon after and instructed her to not change into her outfit until much later. Annabeth got up as Percy walked out of the bathroom, Annabeth smiled as she took in his outfit- dark wash skinny jeans, white high top sneakers, a white american flag hipster tank and a black zip up hoody that he didn't put on but laid on the couch until it was time to perform. Drew made him sit down in the hair and makeup hair as she grabbed a hairbrush and blowdryer and started going to town on his hair. Annabeth grabbed her cell phone and checked her twitter account, something she hadn't done in a while. When she opened it her eyes just about bugged out of her socket. Annabeth had well over five hundred notifications and several thousand new followers, she scrunched her eyebrows up and looked at Percy.

"Did you follow me on twitter?" Percy looked at her sheepishly as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Annabeth laughed, "I was just wondering because I have about a million notifications and mentions."

"What are fans saying?" Percy asked curiously.

Annabeth scrolled her mentions and most of them were asking her how she got Percy to follow her but some of them were putting two and two together based on pictures from earlier in the week and the radio interview with Ryan yesterday.

"Most of them are asking me how I got you to follow me but some of them are saying that I'm your girlfriend." Percy just looked over at her, "I know we haven't discussed how to approach the media but I want to come out publicly, simply because I don't want to have to hide and sneak around to be with you." Annabeth laughed to herself as she searched Percy's name and found his twitter page. "Babe, we'll do whatever you want to do... you're the pop star..." Annabeth followed Percy and scrolled down his twitter feed from the last week and saw some of the more subtle mentions of her.

**_Percy_Jackson: Following my heart x_**

Annabeth smiled at his tweet from Thursday since he didn't really tweet Friday because of how busy he was.

**_Percy_Jackson: Ever have something described as Fate happen to you?_**

Annabeth laughed silently to herself as the emo artist came out of him in the form of a tweet from Tuesday. Annabeth closed twitter and held her phone as she walked over to Percy's make up chair.

"Hey." He smiled sweetly at her as she stood beside him, Percy wrapped an arm around her waist as Drew said, "I'm almost done then you two can do all of your boyfriend/girlfriend relationship stuff." Annabeth turned to Drew, "What? I can't help myself when you make him look like this. He's already hot but like this... there are no words." Annabeth said as Drew laughed with a prideful expression on her face.

"Thats why I get paid the big bucks." Drew replied as Percy shook his head at the two girls.

"I could say the same thing about you." Percy said to Annabeth as she turned around to sit back down on the couch to wait for him to join her. After Drew was finished with Percy he came over to sit beside her before it was his time to perform. Annabeth grabbed her phone and decided to give Twitter something to really talk about, she opened her camera app and held the phone in front of them.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Lets give them something to talk about." Percy laughed and pulled her close to him and smiled at the camera. Annabeth snapped a couple pictures before turning her face to kiss him on the lips, she snapped one of them kissing as well before pulling away and closing her camera app.

"Are you putting those on twitter?" Percy asked amusingly. Annabeth just opened her twitter app and started writing a new tweet with the picture of them smiling attached to it.

**_AnnaBChase: Waiting backstage with Percy_Jackson for the last night of his tour to start. So excited for tonight, he has some awesome stuff planned for all of you guys here at MSG :)_**

Annabeth smiled and showed it to Percy who opened up his own twitter app and retweeted it, "That should have the media and Grover freaking out in two seconds." Annabeth laughed and leaned her head against his, "How much longer until you go on? I want to walk out with you and I need to change." Percy checked his watch, we have about thirty minutes." Annabeth smiled and curled into his side as her phone started buzzing with notifications.

"You should probably turn your twitter notifications off." Percy suggested as he played with her hair. Annabeth shrugged and closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his arms wrapped around her- allowing them to calm her raging nerves.

They were silent and thoughtful for several moments before Annabeth whispered, "I'm so nervous." Percy lifted her chin up to face him, "Don't be, you're going to be so great. I wouldn't have suggested you perform tonight if I didn't know beyond a shadow of doubt that you would be amazing." Annabeth smiled slightly and leaned into kiss him.

"Thank you but I'm still nervous..." Percy laughed, "I don't think the nerves ever go away, they just turn into adrenaline once you're on stage." Annabeth nodded as she sat up.

"I'm going to change, I want some drink before we head over to the stage... Maybe we can catch the end of Leo's performance." Percy nodded as she walked over to Drew who handed her a pair of leather high waisted shorts and a lace top. Annabeth changed quickly as Drew instructed her to tuck her top into her shorts, Drew then handed her a pair of red oxford shoes to put on. Annabeth walked over to Percy and put her shoes on as Percy sat up and put on the hoody and waited for Annabeth by the door.

"Annabeth come back here at-" Drew checked her watch, "Eight fifteen for me to touch you up and for you to change into your dress for 'Just a Kiss'." Annabeth nodded and walked toward Percy who extended his hand to her. Annabeth grabbed his hand and they walked out together into the wings of the stage area, if the crowd looked close enough they could see Percy and Annabeth standing there.

"Whats up New Yorkkkkkkkk!" They heard Leo yell before the crowd went wild. Annabeth laughed as Leo came into view, "I am beyond excited to be here with you tonight." Annabeth and Percy stopped at the edge of the stage area and watched Leo interact with the crowd, he was energetic and the crowd loved him.

"This last song I'm going to do is a new one, I just recorded it last week and this is the first time I've ever performed it! Who wants to hear it?" The crowd screamed again as Annabeth turned to Percy who smiled and said, "I wrote this song."

Annabeth shook her head, "Of course you did." Percy laughed and pulled her close to him, "I have a special friend here to help me sing it, FRANK! Where are you?" Leo yelled as he looked around. Frank appeared from the back of the stage and started walking toward Leo who was looking around dramatically for Frank and the crowd yelled for him to turn around. Leo turned around just in time and acted surprised to see him, "There you are dude!" Annabeth laughed as Percy leaned down, "The crowd loves him." Annabeth nodded.

Frank and Leo bantered playfully before Leo spotted Percy and smirked, Annabeth looked up at Percy as he groaned.

Annabeth heard Leo say, "I might have one more special guest if you scream loud enough! He might just come up on stage and help us! Come on? SCREAMMM!" The crowd went crazy as Annabeth watched Percy grab a microphone and put his ear bud monitors into his ear. He turned to Annabeth who laughed and kissed him quickly before he walked out onto the stage as the crowd went even crazier as Percy came into view.

"Dude, I'm going to kill you." Percy said into the microphone as he approached Leo and Frank who both laughed.

"Kiss me? Did you say you wanted to kiss me?" Leo said as he turned to the crowd, "Guys! Percy wants to kiss me!" The crowd yelled again as Annabeth could of swore she heard some girls yell, "Kiss me!"

Percy laughed, "Whatever you say, dude!" Percy leaned over and kissed his cheek as the crowd laughed. Leo grimaced and wiped it off his face, "Dude! Are you wearing lip gloss?" Annabeth face palmed herself, she was wearing lip gloss and had kissed him before he went onstage.

Percy laughed and shot Annabeth a smirk that Leo caught, "Nope, that was courtesy of my girlfriend." Leo craned his neck to the side to look at Annabeth, "Heyyyyy." Leo said into the microphone at Annabeth, she waved to him as Percy called everyones attention back to him.

"How's it going, everyone!" Percy yelled to the crowd, the crowd responded accordingly as the house band started playing the beginning chords to 'Troublemaker.'

"I hope you guys enjoy this song, I had a ton of fun recording this and writing it with Percy and Frank." Leo said into the microphone. The three boys then spread out on the stage as Frank brought the mic to his mouth and started his part.

_You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

Leo ran down the center aisle and started singing his verse to all of the girls around him_._

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

Annabeth watched as Percy brought the mic to the mouth and helped Leo sing the chorus as he and Frank joined Leo on the center aisle touching all of the girls hands as they walked by. Annabeth took her phone out and snapped a picture of the impromptu show between the three boys and quickly posted it to her twitter.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

They all walked to the small stage area at the end of the center aisle as Leo started his second verse. Percy waved to fans and danced a bit as Leo sang the second verse, Annabeth found herself dancing to the beat of the song. It would definitely be a hit whenever it was officially released as his newest single.

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

They all made there way back to the main stage area before Frank started his rap part. Percy and Leo ran to different ends of the stage and started dancing, Leo started twerking as Percy laughed and just moved his hips in the way he knew best. Annabeth was throughly enthralled by the impromptu show between the three boys, Percy didn't even rehearse with them but he joined right in and had a blast with Leo and Frank in front of sixty thousand people.

_Maybe I'm insane_

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove, girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(Yeah!)_

They met back up at the middle of the main stage and sang the last part together and in harmony with Frank adding in little bits here and there.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

Annabeth watched as the crowd went wild as the song ended, all three boys were laughing and cutting up. Percy brought the microphone to his lips, "Thank you guys!" He waved at the crowd and then walked toward Annabeth, who quickly grabbed him a water bottle. He wasn't sweating or even winded as he walked easily toward her. As he reached her side she handed him the water bottle and he kissed her cheek before chugging half of the bottle.

"That was awesome!" Annabeth exclaimed as Percy put the water bottle down and laughed.

"I had a feeling he was going to do that." Annabeth shook her head and laughed as Leo said goodbye to the crowd and the fifteen intermission started before Percy went on stage. Leo walked toward Percy and clapped him on the shoulder, "So..." Leo trailed off as Percy laughed, "Annabeth this is Leo.. Leo this is Annabeth." Percy said between the two.

Annabeth stuck her hand out, "Its nice to meet you." Leo smiled and took her hand, "I've heard a lot about you... I've even heard some of your recordings, you're awesome!" Leo exclaimed as Annabeth blushed.

"Thanks! You're great as well!" Leo laughed and said, "Thanks." Leo then walked away toward his dressing room drenched in sweat with a towel hanging around his shoulders.

Percy sighed, "Come on, walk with me to the stage lift." Annabeth laced her fingers with his and started walking to the area under the stage where the lift would deposit him in the middle of the stage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth watched as the lift holding Percy starting going up toward the stage as the crowd screamed and the music started playing. Annabeth wheeled around and ran toward the wings of the stage so that she could see Percy's entrance. She got there just in time to see Percy jump onto the stage as he started singing the first verse, the crowd going crazy as he came into view and started singing.

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward_

_Another moment passing by_

_(Up up up all night)_

_The party's ending but it's now or never_

_Nobody's going home tonight_

_(Up up up all night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay_

_She's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way_

_Yeah, all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

Percy ran down the center aisle as dancers came out from all over the backstage area and started doing the choreography they had rehearsed earlier. Annabeth couldn't believe how he was able to dance around the stage like that and not be winded after each concert.

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_'Cause we got the floor now_

_Get out of control_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with you_

_Up, up, up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Don't even care about the table breaking_

_We only wanna have a laugh_

_(Up up up all night)_

_I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing_

_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back_

_(Up up up all night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay_

_She's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way_

_Yeah, all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_'Cause we got the floor now_

_Get out of control_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with you_

Annabeth found herself dancing to the beat as she felt a tap on her shoulder, she whirled around and found Thalia standing behind her. She jumped and hugged her friend while yelling, "Where have you been?"

Thalia laughed, "I was sitting on the front row, I wanted to watch Leo's performance." Annabeth nodded as she turned back to watch her boyfriend.

_Up, up, up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

Annabeth looked at Thalia as she started mouthing every word and jumping up and down slowly as the song built back up. Annabeth laughed as Thalia started trying to make Annabeth dance with her, Annabeth rolled her eyes and decided 'Why not?' and started dancing with her as the song built up again.

_Katy Perry's on replay_

_(Up all night)_

_She's on replay_

_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_Up all night, up all night_

_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

Both girls started jumping and down as Percy made his way down the center aisle again, touching his fans hands as he walked down the aisle singing.

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_'Cause we got the floor now_

_Get out of control_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with you (do it all with you)_

_Up, up, up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

As the song ended the crowd got even louder, Percy smiled at the crowd and brought the mic to his mouth, "What's up New Yorkkkkkk?"

The crowd yelled as Percy laughed and welcomed his fans to the concert. Annabeth turned to Thalia, "That was fun." Thalia rolled her eyes and looked at Percy who talking to the roaring crowd. Annabeth turned back to him as Nico started playing the next song on the set list, the dancers getting set up for the next song.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

Percy stayed on the main stage as he started singing his next song, making sure to make eye contact with his fans and wave periodically at them. Annabeth watched as he walked back and forth singing her favorite song, she knew every word and sang along with him. Thalia just laughed and looked at her through the corner of her eyes with an unreadable expression. Annabeth just stuck her tongue out at her and kept mouthing the words.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

Annabeth couldn't help but smile as she watched Percy perform, he would look over her way every now and then. She would just smile at him and nod, she was having more fun than she ever thought she would have at one of his concerts. Definitely more fun than she had the previous night, probably because she was nervous about being there and around something unknown to her. But now that she was comfortable she could enjoy this night and watch her boyfriend do the thing he loved to do most.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

The crowd went crazy as he finished, "For this next song we're going to slow it down a bit." Percy said into his microphone as someone brought him an acoustic guitar, mic stand and stool to sit on. Percy put the strap around his head as someone grabbed his mic and put it on mic stand for him.

He sat down on the stool and looked back at the crowd, "You all should be able to sing along with me."

_Shut the door_

Annabeth watched as he started singing and strumming the guitar making the crowd go crazy, recognizing the song he was playing.

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands_

_Touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

Annabeth found herself so enthralled by him as he sang and strummed his guitar, Annabeth could see it now. She could see why he was so famous, why he was so loved by his fans. He put everything he was into his music, he put his entire being into the songs he wrote and performed. Annabeth watched as he opened his eyes and looked at the audience as he went into the chorus of the song, the lights in the auditorium making a design on the stage and all over the arena.

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgment's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

Annabeth wondered briefly as she watched him, what was this song about? She learned from experience that Percy wrote his music based off his emotions and where he is mentally while writing. Annabeth chocked her head to the side and remembered her conversation with Nico last week. After his break up last year his music became more depressing and this must have been product of that time. Annabeth frowned as she watched him sing, the way the lights were moving around the stage and the way he sat there with the guitar was absolutely beautiful to her. Now that she knew where his music came from she couldn't dislike it anymore.

Annabeth smiled as the crowd started singing every word with him and waving their cell phones back and forth. Percy even stopped singing as the crowd just sang it for him, he smiled at his fans as he joined them again.

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

As the song ended the crowd yelled and the lights came up a bit as someone grabbed his guitar, mic stand and stool. Percy grabbed his mic and walked down the center aisle of the stage talking to the crowd as him and Nico exchanged playful banter making the crowd go wild. Annabeth looked at her watch she had about two more songs before she had to go change for the very last song. Annabeth watched as Percy sang 'Kiss You' and 'Grenade' before she made a beeline for the dressing room. Annabeth knew that Percy would be singing several more songs before meeting her in the dressing room for his last performance and her very first.

When she arrived to the dressing room, Drew had her outfit already laid out alongside Percy's. Drew redid her makeup and touched up her hair before helping her into the white grecian style halter dress. It was long, white, sheer and almost floated around her feet, it was absolutely perfect for 'Just a Kiss'. Annabeth smiled as Drew zipped up the dress and allowed her to look into the mirror. Her hair was curly and left to flow down her back, her make up was simple but explosive because of the firetruck red lips she had. Drew grabbed a pair of heels and sat down on the floor to help her put them on.

When she was finally dressed Drew got up and checked her phone, "Percy should be here any minute." Just then the door shot open and Percy came in stripping off his shirt while Drew handed him a towel for him to dry off his sweaty face and chest. Annabeth just stood there and watched the scene with a little bit of awe. Drew handed him his clothes as he stripped right there in front of them. He threw on the black skinny jeans, white linen t-shirt and dark grey blazer with white lining the lapels in record time. A stage handler handed him his ear bud monitors again as Drew touched up his hair. Annabeth could hear the crowd going crazy, calling for an encore of his performance.

"You look beautiful." Percy said to Annabeth making her smile. He held his hand out to her and they walked out of the dressing rooms and toward the back of the stage toward the stage lift that would take them to the top of the stage. Percy laced their fingers together as she walked alongside them, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm nervous."

Percy laughed as they continued walking, "If you were not I would be worried."

Annabeth laughed as they stopped at the lift and got on it. A stage handler handed her some ear bud monitors that Percy helped her put on and then handed both of them a mic. The crowd was even louder back here Annabeth observed as the lift began moving up and the music began playing softly, Annabeth looked up at Percy with wide eyes, Percy lifted his hand up to her face and ran his fingertips down her cheek, "You're going to do so great," he whispered to her as the lift stopped. They were standing at the very top of the stage overlooking the sixty thousand member audience. Annabeth took a deep breath as Nico started playing louder, Percy grabbed her hand as they stood in the center of the staircase that would take them to the center of the stage. She brought the microphone to her mouth as the lights came up. The crowd went crazy when they saw them, she looked at Percy one more time before she sang the first verse.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Annabeth looked at Percy as he started his verse, she smiled and watched him sing. He was truly amazing, after they had spent the week getting to know each other she couldn't help but feel this was the culmination of their week.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

They looked at each other before descending the staircase together holding hands as the chorus started. Annabeth didn't dare let go of his hand until they were safely on the stage. They both went to opposite ends of the stage and sang toward the audience as the stage lights swirled around them to the beat of the music making this moment feel all the more surreal.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Annabeth smiled as there voices blended together pretty flawlessly, they turned toward each other at the same time and walked to the center of the stage before making their way down the center aisle of the stage together. When they reached the end of the aisle they turned toward each other and sang to one another.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Percy grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers as they went into the climax of the song, still facing each other at the end of the center aisle of the stage.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

They turned back to the audience one last time belting out the song that had brought them together and helped them form the bond they had. They turned back to each other lacing their fingers together again, their faces extremely close. Annabeth could see it in his eyes that he was going to kiss her at the end of the song, she smiled as the song came to a close. She closed her eyes and sang her last part before opening them again and looking straight into Percy's gorgeous sea green eyes.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

And with the last note played Percy kissed her in front of the entire arena making the crowd go wild.

* * *

**FINALLY! **

**This is Part 1 of the concert, I will be posting Part 2 soon... I hope... Part two will start right where I left off in this chapter... **

**Sorry about making my wonderful followers wait so long for this chapter, I had a lot more scenes planned out for this chapter but I realized I wouldn't be able to condense it into one chapter without it being almost 20,000 words. So I split it into two parts...**

**Go check out my new ONESHOT called More Than This that I posted last week and be patient. I'll be posting a chapter for Blurring the Lines before I post Part 2 of concert... **

**If you wanted updates and sneak peeks follow me on Instagram WElaine21!**

**PS- THANK YOU TO THE GUEST WHO CAUGHT MY NEW YORK-LA Mix up! This story takes place in New York! The reason I put LA is because I have been writing LATER chapters of this story that involves LA and I guess I got confused when writing this Chappy! THANK YOU AGAIN! **

**Until next time my dearies. **

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	6. The Concert Part 2: Perfect

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick... I, however own this storyline so no stealing! **

_**AN: Part 2 of the The Concert, its shorter than my normal length for Chapters but its the last two scenes I was planning on putting in Chapter 5, its a little over 6,000 words and would have made the total word count of Chapter 5 like 15,000 words. I, for one am not a fan of reading insanely long chapters like that unless its a Oneshot... **_

**Songs to listen to**:

Scream- Usher

As Long As You Love Me- Justin Bieber

_The Concert Part 2: Perfect_

* * *

To say the crowd went wild after Percy kissed Annabeth is a massive understatement, she could barely hear own thoughts as Percy pulled away and smiled widely at her. He turned back toward the crowd and brought the microphone to his mouth as Nico and band replayed the song softly in the background.

"How'd you like that song New York?" Percy asked as the crowd only screamed louder. He laughed, "That song will be on my new album out this spring." He turned toward Annabeth and wrapped an arm around her waist, "How about you show some love to my beautiful girlfriend." The crowd got even louder as Annabeth laughed she didn't know that was even possible at this point.

Annabeth brought the mic to her lips, "Thank you!"

Percy kissed the side of her head, "Its been real New York, we'll see you next time!"

He let go of Annabeth and waved at everyone, Annabeth did the same as she started walking backwards. Percy turned around and grabbed her hand, leading her off the side of the stage. They made it to the wings of the stage as people started congratulating Percy and Annabeth on a great finale. Annabeth belatedly realized that he called her his girlfriend on stage, that meant they were officially public now and fair game to paparazzi. Something that Annabeth wasn't entirely comfortable with yet, it scared her to think that someone could be lurking outside of her house just waiting to get a shot of her.

Once they made it back to the hair and makeup room, they both changed into there outfits for the wrap party. Annabeth into a black Valentino tuxedo jump suit with micro stud heels and Percy, who stayed in his black skinny jeans but added a white linen v-neck shirt and dark grey blazer with white lining the lapels. Drew touched up their hair for the last time and then they were off to the green room to meet up with Percy's mom and little sister. Annabeth was slightly nervous as Percy gripped her hand and pulled her from the hair and makeup room.

So many different things were happening tonight, first she performed in front of sixty thousand people and now she was meeting her boyfriends family. The boyfriend she had only met a week ago. Both things were completely different but equal amounts of nervousness assaulted her stomach at the thought of either action.

Percy squeezed her hand as she looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth smiled sweetly up at him, "Yeah, just a bit nervous about meeting your mom."

Percy chuckled, "She's going to love you, I know it."

Annabeth shook her head, "Tonight has been a big night for me."

Percy smiled and pulled her to a stop before wrapping both arms around her tiny waist, "I keep forgetting that this is all so new for you, the auditorium, the fans, the performing... all of the chaos that surrounds being Percy Jackson because your taking all of this in stride..." He shook his head, "I guess I should have realized today would be a lot for you to handle." Annabeth sighed and laid her head on his chest, allowing his strength to carry her for a few moments, today had been the biggest day of her life in some ways.

But it wasn't to much to handle.

Crazy?

Absolutely.

But nothing she couldn't handle, especially if it meant living out her dream with the amazing man holding her.

"I'm okay, today has been big but I couldn't have imagined a better way to spend it." Annabeth said lifting her head off his chest and leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Percy cupped his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. Annabeth smiled as what was meant to be a sweet chaste kiss turned into a full blown make out session in one of the many hallways underground the auditorium. Percy grasped her waist tightly as he slowly maneuvered Annabeth so that she was leaning against a wall. Percy's arms encasing her so that she couldn't go anywhere, not that she wanted to. Percy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they broke apart very briefly for air before diving back into their impromptu make out session. They stayed like that for several more moments before Percy chuckled and moved away from her.

"We'll have plenty of time for this when we're on vacation next week." Annabeth groaned as Percy pulled away from her, "Don't worry, I want to just as much as you do." Annabeth smiled as Percy pulled her into another dizzying kiss causing Annabeth's knees to weaken. Percy pulled away again but this time putting a significant amount of space between them.

"Come on, love... I want you to meet my mom before we have to leave for the wrap party." Annabeth smiled and let him pull her from the wall and toward the greenroom. Annabeth kept her hand tightly in his as they approached the room his mother and little sister were in. Percy squeezed her hand as he opened the door and peeked inside of it. Annabeth heard a loud, "PPPPPPERRRRCYYYY!" before he let go of her hand and walked into the room toward the loud child like voice. Annabeth walked into the room behind him and was met with possible the sweetest scene she had ever seen. Percy was kneeling on the floor with a girl that looked similar to him in his arms, holding her tight.

"I missed you, Sarah!" Percy said as he hugged her. Annabeth watched the exchange between Percy and his little sister. They talked for a few more moments before he sat up to hug his mother who was watching the exchange with tear filled eyes. Percy wrapped both arms around his mother and brought her close. Annabeth couldn't exactly hear their conversation but she thought she could make out a few phrases like, "I'm so proud of you." Percy pulled back after a few moments and looked back at Annabeth and beckoned her over.

"Mom, is my girlfriend Annabeth- Annabeth, this is my mom." Sally pulled Annabeth in for a hug who smiled and hugged her back, "You can call me, Sally and its so great to meet you!"

Annabeth pulled back, "Its so great to meet you as well." Annabeth looked down at Sarah who was holding Percy's hand and eyeing Annabeth warily, "Hi." Annabeth said sweetly.

Sarah pursed her lips but held out her hand to Annabeth, "Sarah." Annabeth fought back a smile and grabbed her hand, "Annabeth." Sarah shook her hand quickly before pulling it back out and focusing her attention back on Percy, who was more than happy to oblige her. Annabeth stepped back beside Sally who said, "She hasn't seen him in a couple months, since the beginning of the tour... She gets a little territorial whenever he comes back into town." Annabeth looked at Sally and smiled, "I think its sweet." Sally looked over at her and smiled.

"So, how did you two meet?" Sally asked as Percy talked with Sarah animatedly. Annabeth smiled, "Don't laugh, okay?" Sally smiled and nodded, "We met at the park last Monday." Sally's eyes widened, "I know, crazy right? Anyways... we met Monday and Tuesday we met again for coffee then Wednesday he took me to the recording studio.. I helped him write some music and then I was offered a recording contract as well and now we're here." Sally laughed, "Thats some story." Annabeth nodded, it really was except for the whole Percy lying and telling Annabeth he was someone else entirely for a couple days- she decided to keep that part of the story out.

Sally sighed, "Treat him well... That last girl did a number on him."

Annabeth frowned, "I heard from Nico..."

Sally smiled sadly at her, "Percy is an extremely emotional person, he isn't afraid of his emotions and feelings like most men are. When he meets someone he puts his entire self into any type of relationship and when Calypso broke his heart he was devastated." Annabeth nodded and looked back at Percy interacting with his sister, he was so good with her. Taking a genuine interest in whatever she was talking about, Annabeth could see how great he would be with his own children one day.

She looked back at Sally, "Well, if it makes you feel better... I don't plan on letting him go." Sally wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Percy stood up and walked back over to them.

"We should probably head out, the rest of the band is already at the party and Grover is waiting for us at the backstage door." Annabeth nodded and turned to hug Sally, "It was so great meeting you, maybe we should get together after Percy and I come back from vacation." Sally smiled wide, "I would love to!" Sally turned her head and looked at Percy before she hugged him, "Make some time for me when you come back from-" Percy cut her off, "Shhhh! Its a surprise." Sally made a face, "Sorry!" Annabeth laughed and looked at Sarah, "Bye Sarah, its was nice to meet you."

Sarah smiled sweetly at her, "It was nice to meet you too, bye Annabeth!" Annabeth waved as Sally and Sarah made their way to the door. Once they were alone Percy turned to Annabeth and smiled, "They were sweet..." Annabeth grabbed his hand, "I really like your mom."

Percy smiled, "Yeah, she's awesome." Annabeth kissed him chastely before pulling him to the door, "Come on, Pop Star! We have a party to attend!" Percy laughed and walked ahead of her to the backstage door where Grover was waiting.

"Finally!" He said when he saw them approach.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I was talking to my mom."

Grover nodded, "There are a few hundred girls still out there, don't stop and sign autographs- just wave." Percy made a face at Grover as the door opened and his security team ushered him to his waiting Range Rover parked in front of the back stage door. When Percy came into view the girls erupted into loud shrill screams, causing Annabeth to wince and Percy to snake his arm around her entire waist as he walked Annabeth to the passenger seat. Once her door was shut Percy turned to the waiting crowd and waved to all of his fans before getting into the driver seat and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where is the party at?" Annabeth asked once they were on the street and away from the screaming girls. Percy laced his fingers with hers, "Its at Dionysus on fifth avenue." Annabeth nodded and looked out into the night and settled into her seat for the drive, relaxing for the first time tonight. She looked at the clock and realized it was already ten o'clock in the evening. This night was going to end up being the longest night of her life.

Percy looked over at her, "Don't worry, wrap parties don't usually last past one." Annabeth shook her head and looked at him.

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?" She asked curiously. Percy brought her hand up his mouth and kissed it, "Whenever you get tired you scrunch your nose up and your lips get all pouty."

Annabeth laughed, "Really?" Percy nodded and smiled as Annabeth said, "Your to perfect."

Percy shook his head, "There is not such thing as perfect, babe."

Annabeth looked over at him and smiled as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand. He looked so handsome with his perfectly styled hair, sculpted jaw, black hair and sea green eyes.

She smirked as she continued to look at him, "I know... but you're pretty damn close." Percy looked over at her for a brief second and smiled her favorite lop sided grin before turning back to the road in front of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Percy! Over here!"

"Percy!"

"Percy! Annabeth!"

"Look over here!"

Annabeth had a fake smiled plastered to her face as she allowed Percy to direct her body in front of the sea of cameras. They had been standing her for a couple minutes and already Annabeth was getting tired of their names being shouted from every direction. She looked up at Percy with pleading eyes, he seemed to understand and started walking toward the doors of the club where the wrap party was being held. The bouncer opened the door for them and Annabeth all but ran into the dark entrance with Percy close behind her. Once inside he grabbed her hand and led her to the VIP area where Nico and the band where waiting with Leo, Frank and Luke. Annabeth looked around as her hands stayed linked with Percy's, there were people dancing and grinding on each other with others standing around and talking with drinks in their hands.

Percy led Annabeth up a set of stairs toward another bouncer who lifted the rope up for them to go through. Percy smiled at the bouncer as she passed by him before Percy led her toward an enclosed room with a bar attached.

"Annabeth!" She heard someone yell, she turned her head and was almost tackled by Thalia.

"Hey!" She said as Percy let go of her hand and went to the bar to get them some drinks. Thalia hugged her tightly as Annabeth sensed that her friend was a bit tipsy.

"Thalia, how much have you drank?" Annabeth asked sending a questioning glance at Nico who just shrugged.

"A couple shots, thats it." Thalia said as she pulled Annabeth toward Nico. Thalia sat in his lap as Percy walked over with drinks in hand for him and Annabeth. He handed her a glass of champagne that Annabeth gladly took a sip of.

Annabeth turned to Percy and whispered, "Thalia is a bit of slutty drunk." She pointed to Nico and Thalia, "This should be interesting to watch." Percy laughed and leaned into whisper into her ear, "What kind of drunk are you?" He asked curiously causing Annabeth to roll her eyes.

"A needy one... Something your not going to.. ever see... I drink in moderation." She said to her raven haired boyfriend who had just finished his first glass of whatever he was drinking. He just looked up at her sheepishly as she said, "I think the better question is what kind of drunk are you my dear?" Percy laughed and asked the waitress serving the VIP area for another crown and coke.

_So that is what he is drinking_, Annabeth thought to herself.

Percy looked over at Nico, "Dude, what kind of drunk would you say I am?"

Nico laughed loudly as Thalia tossed back another shot, "You see there are several different sides to a drunk Percy..." Nico said seriously causing Percy to roll his eyes, "Its according to whatever mood he is in before he starts drinking..." Nico looked over at Percy appraisingly, "I think tonight... you will be a..." He looked over at Annabeth and smirked, "A horny drunk." Annabeth and Percy both broke out in loud guffaws.

"Whatever." Percy said as the waitress brought over another drink for Percy.

Annabeth looked around for Travis as Percy took a sip of his drink, she really wanted to meet Katie since he said she was coming as his girlfriend. She looked around for his familiar dirty blonde hair and spotted it by the bar. Annabeth looked at him until he made eye contact with her, she gestured for him to come over by them. Travis smiled and pulled Katie with him, Annabeth thought she was extremely pretty in a silver sequin mini dress and heels to match.

"Annabeth!" Travis exclaimed, Annabeth groaned as she remembered what kind of drunk he was during high school.

He was the touchy and over excited drunk.

"Hey Trav." She said as Percy wrapped an arm around her waist, "Perce, Anna- this is Katie... My girlfriend." Annabeth stuck her hand out, "Its so nice to meet you, Katie." Katie smiled and took her hand, "The pleasure is all mine." Percy did the same, "Katie, I've heard so much about you." He said politely causing Katie to blush profusely as she glared at Travis.

"All good things I hope." Percy laughed and nodded as Katie and Travis joined them on the couches.

They all stayed around the couches they were at and made small talk for the next hour until Thalia pulled Nico onto the main dance floor as well as Katie and Travis. Percy, who had switched to beer by this point was pass tipsy but not quite drunk as he lazily grinned at Annabeth who laughed at him. She was only slightly tipsy, enough to have fun but not enough to have a hangover- the perfect mix.

**Usher, baby**

**Yeah, yeah, we did it again**

**And this time I'm a make you scream**

**Usher! Yeah, man..**.

"Come on, Babe! Lets go dance!" Percy said as he tried to get Annabeth to stand up. Annabeth shook her head, "I do not dance! Especially not with you..." He looked hurt for a second until she clarified, "You're this pop star who happens to be this amazing dancer, I would look like a grandma out there compared to you."

**I see you over there, so hypnotic**

**Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body**

**I'd get you like ooh baby baby**

**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Got no drink in my hand**

**But I'm wasted**

**Getting drunk on the thought of you naked**

**I'd get you like ooh baby baby**

**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it**

**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**

**Got one life, just live it, just live it**

**Now relax, singing on your back**

Percy grinned wickedly as he pulled to her feet, "Its all in the leading, my love." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she allowed him to pull her to the dance floor that was surrounded by throngs of people completely ignoring them. Percy found a spot on the dance floor just in time for the chorus of the song to start and for Percy to pull her back against his chest and rock his hips against hers seductively and in exact time to the music. Annabeth chuckled as she realized that Nico was right about Percy being a 'horny drunk' tonight.

**If you wanna scream, yeah**

**Let me know and I'll take you there**

**Get you going like**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**

**If you wanna turn right**

**Hope you're ready to go all night**

**Get you going like**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**

**If you wanna scream**

**Yeah, come on**

Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's thigh as Percy rolled his entire body against hers, making Annabeth gasp as she tried to keep time with him. She realized belatedly that she was trying to hard and just decided to close her eyes and just enjoy Percy's body against hers. Percy placed his hands on her waist, holding her firmly and then placed his head in the crook of her neck kissing her while moving her hips with his. Annabeth gasped as he wrapped one arm completely around her waist keeping her firmly planted against him, giving her no chance of moving away from him.

**Kill the lights, shut 'em off**

**You're electric**

**Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"**

**I'll have you like**

**Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Girl tonight you're the prey**

**I'm the hunter**

**Take you here, take you there**

**Take you under**

**Imagine me whispering in your ear**

**That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya**

**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it**

**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**

**Got one life, just live it, just live it**

**Now relax, singing on your back**

**If you wanna scream, yeah**

**Let me know and I'll take you there**

**Get you going like**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**

**If you want it done right**

**Hope you're ready to go all night**

**Get you going like**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**

**If you wanna scream...**

Annabeth laid her head back against his shoulder as the music slowed down causing Percy to move slower against her. Making this entire situation so much more erotic and seductive. She felt Percy smile against her neck and turn her body completely around to face him as the beat picked back up again. Annabeth wrapped both arms around his neck as he gripped her waist firmly bringing out the very best of his 'Percy Jackson' dance moves. Moving his body so seductively that Annabeth didn't know which was more arousing... him or his dance moves. The fact that he could move his body like that made Annabeth shiver with anticipation for the next time they would be alone together.

**Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)**

**Louder, louder, louder, louder**

**Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)**

**[Beat break]**

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore as she crashed her lips to his, right there in the middle of the dance floor. Percy kissed her back roughly as he still kept moving his hips along with hers, how in the world was she doing these two things at the same time she didn't know. It was most likely because of the firm grip Percy still had on her waist.

**If you wanna scream, yeah**

**Let me know and I'll take you there**

**Get you going like**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**

**If you want it done right**

**Hope you're ready to go all night**

**Get you going like**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**

**If you wanna scream**

Percy pulled away as the song ended and looked down at her with a wicked smirk, "You're not that bad!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and ignored him as she started walking away from him on the dance floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard Percy say as he pulled her back to him on the dance floor as a new song started. Annabeth gasped as she hit his chest softly, Percy pulled her close again as a slower dance song started playing.

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**We're under pressure,**

**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together,**

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)**

**But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),**

**We both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances**

She held up her finger, "Hold that thought." Annabeth wiggled out of his embrace and walked back to the VIP bar section and downed two shots before making her way back to Percy. When she made it back to his arms she was already feeling the effects of the Vodka she had just downed take over her body, making her loosen up a bit.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

Percy had one hand on her lower back as they he continued to rock his hips slowly against hers. Annabeth had thrown her head back as Percy began kissing down her neck, causing Annabeth to moan and Percy to smile as he kept her hips moving with his. Annabeth placed both hands on his biceps, thankful that he discarded his blazer upstairs before they even started dancing. All he had on was a loose fitting linen t-shirt that clung to his sweaty torso, making his muscles all the more prominent. Annabeth snaked her fingers inside of his shirt at his biceps and clung to the muscles that contracted with every move he made.

**I'll be your soldier,**

**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**

**I'll be your Hova**

**You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**

**So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

As the rap part started Percy started rapping with the music, Annabeth laughed as he knew every word to it. He kept dancing with her as Annabeth figured that he probably knew the person who sang this and may have even helped write this song.

**[Big Sean]**

**Yo, B-I-G**

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**

**I'll beat you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust...**

**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**

**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)**

**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**

**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**

**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**

**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**

**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**

**It's green where you water it**

**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**

**But I'd rather work on this with you**

**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**

**As long as you love me**

Annabeth laughed out loud as the rap ended and Percy started dancing with her again. Slowly rocking his hips with hers as the song began to draw to a close, Annabeth just smiled and kept dancing with him. Whatever made him happy tonight since it was his night to unwind and relax after three months of touring across America.

**As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

Percy leaned down to kiss her on the lips as the song came to an end, he pulled her from the dance floor and toward the VIP room again. Once they were sitting down on the couches again he pulled her into his lap and ordered them some more drinks. Annabeth looked around for Thalia but didn't spot her in the VIP section, she looked over the handrail and spotted her and Nico near the edge of the dance floor making out.

Annabeth laughed as she called Percy's attention over, "I told you she was a slutty drunk!" Annabeth said over the music pointing at Nico and Thalia dancing. Percy laughed as the waitress brought them back drinks. Water for Annabeth and another beer for Percy, Annabeth looked over at him disapprovingly.

"Its my last one, I swear." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the water she had, allowing it to soothe her dry throat. Percy to a long swig of his drink and then put it down, nuzzling into Annabeth's neck leaving a trail of wet kisses.

Annabeth pulled his face up to hers and kissed him full on the mouth, Percy cupped the back of her neck to bring her closer as he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before gently pulling it between his teeth. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair as they stay connected for a while only coming up for air as they needed to but diving right back in the kissing. Annabeth didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing him, especially when he kissed her like this, without abandon and a little reckless. Percy pulled back first and took another drink of his beer before setting it back down and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired, babe." Percy said against her throat.

Annabeth shook her head as she thought that he was also a needy drunk, "That might be because its-" She looked around for her cell phone and checked the time. It was almost two in the morning, way past the time he said they would stay. "Percy, its two in the morning." His head shot up, "Shit. I didn't realize it was so late, no wonder I'm tired." Annabeth laughed and nodded, she guessed they all talked for a lot longer than she realized before they started dancing. It was so easy to lose track of time in a place like this, Annabeth finished her water as Percy finished his drink. He got up and said his goodbyes to the rest of the band still there before pulling Annabeth toward the staircase and gesturing to a member of his security team that he was leaving.

Percy pulled her down the staircase toward the door of the club and handed his keys to a member of his security team, there was no way either of them were fit to drive. They walked outside and were happy to find that majority of the paparazzi were gone but a few still lagged behind hoping to get a shot of a drunken celebrity. Percy pulled Annabeth close as he walked her toward the door of his Range Rover. Annabeth had her head down as Percy just held his head high, opening the door for Annabeth before climbing in right behind her. Percy pulled Annabeth close to him during the ride to his apartment, there would no doubt be a ton of paparazzi there since most of them had left the club.

Annabeth smiled as she traced his piano tattoo with her index finger, "I think I want to get a tattoo."

Percy chuckled, "I'm a terrible influence on you."

Annabeth pinched his arm before going back to tracing the permanent ink etched into his skin, "I've kind of always wanted one but... I guess because my mom looked down on them I never got one... but now... since I'm doing the exact opposite of what she wanted me to do by choosing a musical career... I want to get one." Annabeth finished.

Percy laughed, "Okay, we'll get you a tattoo... what kind of tattoo do you want?" Annabeth buried her head into his chest before speaking because what she had been thinking of getting was kind of embarrassing but was symbolic to this time in her life. Annabeth was sure that even if her and Percy didn't work out in the end that she would still want to remember this time and him. Because despite the timing of it all she was falling for him and fast and there was nothing she could do about it.

Percy brought her chin up to look into his eyes as she spoke, "I was thinking about getting a few of the music notes from 'Just a Kiss' on my right shoulder blade or my wrist." Percy smiled at her and kissed her sweetly.

"I think I'll do the same." Annabeth beamed up at him as they came to stop in front of his apartment that was surrounded by paparazzi cameras and flashes. Percy's security team got out first as they split the sea of photographers and Percy's doorman opened the door for them. They walked quickly out of the Range Rover and into the front lobby of Percy's apartment building. Once they were safely inside of the elevator and away from the constant clicks of cameras Annabeth collapsed into Percy's side as he rubbed soothing circles into her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She lifted her head up to look at him, "Yeah, its just a little overwhelming... Its going to take some getting use to." Percy smiled and kissed her forehead as the elevator dinged and signaled they were on his floor.

"Home sweet home!" Percy exclaimed as he walked into his apartment. Annabeth laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get some water and Percy to his bedroom. Annabeth grabbed a bottled water and two tylenol and brought them to Percy, who was playing on his phone. She walked over to the bed and grabbed his phone out of his hand and saw that he was about to drunk tweet to his fans.

"Hey!" Percy said as he tried to grab his phone from her.

She swiped his hand away and handed him the water and tylenol, "Take these and drink this whole bottle of water and take a shower, I will not be dealing with a hung over boyfriend tomorrow." Percy rolled his eyes as he took the tylenol and drank half of the bottled water in one gulp.

Annabeth patted his head, "Good boy." Percy sat up and kissed Annabeth swiftly and deeply before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Annabeth just stood there a bit stunned as he walked away from her. Annabeth shook her head and pulled her hair into a knot on top of her head before walking over to his closet and pulling out some clothes for her. She was halfway done undressing when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Babe!"

"Yeah?" She called from the closet, she peeked her head out of the closet and saw Percy standing there in a towel with dry hair indicating he had yet to get into the shower.

"Come take a bath with me." Percy said with a pout.

Annabeth laughed, "Hand me my robe." Percy smiled and walked over to the chair where her silk robe sat and handed it to her. She walked back into the closet and finished undressing before walking into the bathroom to find an already relaxed Percy sitting in the bath tub with candles lit all around and the lights dimmed. Annabeth untied her robe and got into soothing and relaxing hot water, Percy smiled as she got in and pulled her close to him wrapping both arms around her waist.

Annabeth hummed in relaxation as she leaned her head back against his chest content with just laying here silently with him. Percy pulled her pony tail out of her hair, letting it fall in a cascade of curls around her shoulders before playing with her hair as he hummed a tune she didn't recognize but liked. She smiled as she realized there was no sense in filling this sweet time with awkward words or pretenses, tonight in this moment they simply just needed to be near one another.

To feel the palpable and deep connection they both had to one another.

Percy ran his fingertips down her shoulder and toward her forearm before lacing his fingers with hers.

"You were so perfect tonight." He whispered into her ear making her shiver. Annabeth smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips, when she pulled away he ran his thumb over her lips, "You really were though, I was so proud of you."

Annabeth smirked up at him, "But babe, there is no such thing as perfect."

Percy chuckled as he cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his, "I know, but you're pretty damn close." Annabeth laughed as he repeated her words from earlier in the evening. They stayed silent and relaxed until the water turned cold forcing Percy and Annabeth to get out of the bath tub.

When they were finally clothed and tangled up as much as possible in the bed together, Annabeth with her head on Percy's chest and Percy with both arms wrapped tightly around her Percy said, "I've arranged for Drew and Thalia to go shopping with you tomorrow afternoon." Annabeth, who was close to sleep opened her drowsy eyes, "Huh?" She asked without even lifting her head from his chest.

Percy pushed some hair from her face, "Tomorrow Drew is going to take you shopping for clothes for our vacation, we're leaving Monday." Annabeth just nodded her head, she was to tired to argue the fact that she didn't need a whole new wardrobe for a one week vacation. She would be able to argue her case in the morning after she had eight full hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"Whatever." Annabeth said as Percy chuckled and turned the bedside lamp off, as well as both cell phones. Percy and Annabeth were both due for some much needed rest after the weekend they'd had and he was determined to get some of it tonight. Percy continued to play with Annabeth's hair until he heard her snoring softly. He had to admit it was rather adorable as he closed his own eyes and drifted off into a dreamless and exhausted sleep.

* * *

**So? What did you think of PART 2 of The Concert?**

**I know I said I wouldn't post this until I posted the new Blurring the Lines chapter but I had some inspiration that boosted me to finish this chapter and get it posted for you guys! **

**I hope you love it! Be on the look out for the new Blurring the Lines chapter, I'll probably post it sometime next week if I get the inspiration to finish what I written so far. Anyways! I hope everyone had a happy and safe fourth of July! Mine was rainy as is today... ****Which is why my two year old son and I are sitting inside today away from the thunder and lightning! **

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I would LOVE to get this story up to 10,000 views and 100 reviews and 175 FOLLOWERS by the next two chapters! DO you think its possible? I DO! I believe in my awesome followers! **

**Until next time, dearies.**

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	7. Surprise

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan, I, however own this plot line so NO stealing :)**

Surprise

* * *

"Come on babe, wake up." Percy heard as he felt someone run their fingers through his hair. Percy grunted and buried his head into his pillow as he felt fingers run through his hair again.

"Time to wake up, we have a lot of stuff to do today." The voice cooed.

Percy shook his head, "Nah uh."

"Come on, Percy! Its past twelve already." The voice said irritated.

Percy opened his eyes to find himself cuddling with Annabeth's torso and her fingers playing with his hair, "No... I'd much rather stay here." Annabeth laughed and pushed him off of her.

"Travis has the day off, we're on our own for food." Annabeth stated as she got up. Percy pouted and cuddled with the now vacant pillow Annabeth had been perched on.

"I don't want to get up."

Annabeth laughed as she undressed right in front of him and headed toward the showers, "Yeah well, I don't want to go shopping but I doubt I'll get out of it." Percy pursed his lips as he watched Annabeth walk into the bathroom with nothing on.

"She did that on purpose." Percy grumbled to himself as he got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

"That wasn't very nice." He said bluntly as he stripped his boxers off and hopped into the shower with her.

"I never said that it was, babe." Annabeth said as she faced him and put her hair under the steaming spray. Percy chuckled sleepily before he grabbed the shampoo as she wet her hair under the shower head. After they had finished with their shower and the inevitable shower make out session they made their way out of the shower and into the bedroom to get dressed. Annabeth put on a pair of black leggings, one of Percy's oversize grey linen t shirts and a cardigan. She completed her outfit with a pair of converses she had managed to get Thalia to bring her the night before. She threw her wet hair up as she walked into the bathroom to see Percy throw a beanie over his wet hair and wearing skinny jeans, a red plaid button down shirt and his own pair of converses.

"We look normal!" Annabeth said happily causing Percy to chuckle.

"That's the point isn't it? To not get caught by the paparazzi... though my gut tells me our efforts might be futile." Annabeth rolled her eyes, she was determined to live a halfway normal life even with having Percy as a boyfriend.

"Isn't a member of your security team going to be ten feet behind us at all times?" She asked as they made their way down the hallway. Percy chuckled as they reached the kitchen, "Yeah, hazards of being an internationally known pop star." Annabeth walked toward the elevator and pressed the button before turning back to Percy and grinning, "What did I get myself into?"

Percy smirked and caught her by her waist as the elevator opened up, "You're lucky the elevator arrived." Annabeth laughed and stuck her tongue out as he pressed the third floor button which would take them to the parking garage instead of the main doors where photographers were no doubt camped out. The elevator deposited them at the third floor and Percy and Annabeth made their way through the hallway toward the entrance to the parking garage. When they made it a member of Percy's security team met them at his range rover as Percy and Annabeth both pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

Percy and Annabeth made Beck sit in the backseat as Percy wanted to drive since he never really did anymore. Being with Annabeth made him want to seem like a normal person and driving her around was about as normal as he could get at the moment. Percy took them to a small restaurant in SoHo where they were able to eat without being bothered. Mainly because they looked completely different in normal clothes. Every now and then someone would do a double take but shake there head as if to say, "No way." After breakfast they ended up walking around SoHo enjoying the easiest of the afternoon until Annabeth had to meet Drew and Thalia for shopping.

It wasn't until they walked into an antique furniture store that someone noticed them, the girl could have only been thirteen or fourteen. She approached them shyly, making Annabeth smile sweetly at her.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" She whispered.

Percy smiled and nodded as he walked forward to shake the girls hand, "Whats your name?"

"I'm Ainsley and I'm pretty much your biggest fan." Percy chuckled as she took out her cell phone, "Can I take a picture with you?"

Percy nodded and said, "Absolutely!" before he draped an arm over the girls shoulder making the girl squeal silently to herself. Annabeth laughed and grabbed the girls phone, opening the camera app quickly.

"You guys ready?" Annabeth asked as she positioned the phone in front of them. The girl nodded and smiled widely, Annabeth took a couple pictures for her before she handed her phone back to her.

"Can I take one with you to? I watched the YouTube video of last night... You're so good!" The girl said to Annabeth.

"Sure." Annabeth said to girl, she handed the phone to Percy and wrapped her arm around the girl. Percy took a couple pictures of them before handing the phone back to the girl who beamed up at them.

"Thank you both so much! You have both have made my day! Well, actually you have made my year!" Percy chuckled.

"It was so nice meeting you Ainsley." Percy said as Annabeth nodded and smiled, "Have a good day!" Annabeth said as she walked out of the door to the antique shop.

"Well, maybe we should leave SoHo... she's probably posting those pictures to twitter or Facebook right now and this place will probably be surrounded my paparazzi and fans in minutes." Annabeth frowned, she had really wanted to look around the antique furniture store.

"We'll come back some other time, I promise." Annabeth sighed and reluctantly agreed as they walked outside and toward Percy's Range Rover parked on the curve. They both hopped in as Beck got into the back seat before Percy started the engine and headed toward Fifth Avenue. Where Annabeth was meeting Drew and Thalia for their afternoon of shopping. As they drove Annabeth pulled her phone out and started scrolling through her twitter feed, Percy had been right about the girl posting a picture of them on twitter.

_Ran into AnnaBChase and Percy_Jackson in SoHo today! They were so nice and so cute together! #Percabeth_

Annabeth laughed at the ship name Percy's fandom had given them as Percy's phone started to ring. He picked it up with out even taking his eyes off the road, "Hello?"

Annabeth just looked out of the window as he talked on the phone with who Annabeth assumed was Grover. Annabeth watched the buildings fly by as they drove down the street, last week she had been one of those girls just walking down the street. Now, she was sitting in the passenger seat of a Range Rover with the most noticeable man in the world. Life had definitely changed for Annabeth Chase. Percy finished his call and put his phone down before lacing his fingers with hers making Annabeth turn around.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously looking into his beautiful sea green eyes.

Grover.." Percy said as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, "He was calling to tell me that they rescheduled your contract signing because they want to draw up a better one because of how great the response is to your music." Annabeth stared at him for a moment before his registered with him, "How great the response is? I haven't released anything yet."

"Yes you have... Your name is associated with 'Just a Kiss' and we performed it last night. That song already has over ten million views in only twenty four hours on YouTube." Annabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said simply as Percy nodded, "Because of that Chiron and the board wanted to offer you something a bit better than a normal recording contract. So.. they have pushed it back a week..." Percy smiled widely, "Which means we get to leave for vacation sooner than expected."

Annabeth smiled at his enthusiasm, "How soon?"

Percy smirked, "Maybe late tonight... After I drop you off with Drew and Thalia I'm going to make some phone calls and make the final preparations for the week." Annabeth nodded and then smiled. She really couldn't wait to spend an entire week with him, an uninterrupted week with Percy Jackson, the normal twenty three year old not the internationally known pop star.

"I can't wait to spend a whole week with just us." Annabeth muttered as she went back to looking out of the window.

"Me either, I am due for some serious relax time." Percy said as he turned onto fifth avenue making Annabeth sigh loudly, something Percy caught.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Annabeth turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Make sure to get everything you need for the trip." Percy said pulling onto the curb in front of Saks Fifth Avenue.

Annabeth nodded and leaned over and pressed her lips to his gingerly, "I just don't want to leave you." Percy smiled and cupped her face, "Me either... but its only for a couple hours then we'll be together for six whole days non stop, so much so that you'll be sick of me."

Annabeth laughed, "You're probably right." Percy stuck his own tongue out at her before pulling out his black unlimited American Express credit card and handing it to her, "I called the credit card company, you are allowed to put anything you want on this card."

Annabeth shook her head, "Percy... this is-"

Percy placed his hand over her lips, "I don't want to hear it... Use it... buy everything you will need for a whole week... Believe me when I say I can afford anything you've ever wanted times a hundred."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before taking the card from him and placing it in her purse, "Thanks baby... For everything... I.. don't even know how to repay you for helping me achieve my dreams...I... I... you're amazing." Annabeth finished.

Percy smiled and kissed her one last time before she got out of the car and walked inside Saks Fifth Avenue where Thalia and Drew were waiting for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You look so hot." Drew muttered as Annabeth stepped out of the dressing room in a black one piece deep v halter and backless bathing suit.

"Seriously, Drew? I would feel ten times more comfortable in a two piece then I do in this one piece... right now." Drew groaned and shook her head.

"Annabeth, you have this insanely hot body and you don't flaunt it! Since you're going to be with Percy all week... at least flaunt it for him." Annabeth looked in the mirror again and felt the urge to run and hide in the dressing room but resisted as she thought over Drew's words. She was right, Percy was her boyfriend she should flaunt her body for him.

"Okay... but I'm picking out the next bathing suit." Annabeth said as Drew squealed and ordered her to change into another bathing suit. In the end, Annabeth picked out six bikinis and three one pieces to wear this week plus matching cover ups for each swimsuit. Which made Annabeth assume they were going somewhere with a beach but there were only a thousand possibilities; The Caribbean, The Mediterranean, Hawaii, Fiji, Barbados, Tahiti, Bora Bora or even Australia.

Annabeth just shook her head as the lady at the checkout counter told her the total of just the bathing suit and cover up choices, "Three thousand four hundred and eighty two dollars and sixty two cents." Annabeth turned to Drew with wide eyes. Drew just laughed and grabbed Percy's card from Annabeth's hand and gave it to the lady. Who tried but failed to not act surprised when she saw Percy's name on the credit card. After the clothing had been bagged Drew handed it to the security guard Percy had left with them, just in case anything happened and pulled Annabeth to the lingerie section of the store.

"Drew... I really don't need pajamas... I usually just sleep in one of Percy's shirts." Drew turned around, "Annabeth... I am not allowing you to look frumpy on your vacation especially... when it comes to your sex life."

Annabeth groaned as Drew started picking up babydoll nightgowns, majority of them lace and silk but a few of them were chemise. Finally, Annabeth just decided to suck it up because they weren't to entirely revealing and could simply be worn to bed. However, Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion that if she did wear these to bed she would eventually end up in nothing.

Annabeth sighed as a goofy smile spread across her face, "What are you smiling about?" Thalia asked as they just watched Drew run around the lingerie section.

"Nothing... well... I was thinking about Percy." Thalia laughed as Annabeth turned to her, "What?" Annabeth asked.

"You've got it bad, Annie. I swear... I've never seen you this head over heels for one guy." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well... what about you, slutty drunk? I'm surprised you're not hung over today." Thalia stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut up, I had a pounding headache this morning but... it went... away and now... I'm here... So. Shut up." Annabeth laughed as Thalia blushed beet red.

"You slept... with... Nico... didn't you?" Annabeth asked between laughs making Thalia punch her shoulder lightly.

"Yes, I did. It was amazing... even round number two was before I had to leave to meet you guys..." Annabeth stopped laughing and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Awe... Does Thalia finally have a boyfriend?"

Thalia grimaced and shrugged her arm off, "Um no, we're not you and Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes and Drew approached them again. Annabeth went through everything Drew had picked and vetoed the things she didn't like. Drew had actually picked a nice assortment of babydoll nightwear, lounge pants, camisoles, underwear and bras. After they finished with the lingerie section they moved to the dress section. They all spread out and started looking and met back up after thirty minutes by the dressing rooms. Annabeth sorted through them and picked the ones she wanted to try on. After an hour of trying on dresses they finished and checked out before heading to pick out shorts, shirts and shoes to match.

"We also need to get you a suitcase." Drew commented as they rode down the elevator. Annabeth just turned and looked at her, "I'm so tired, are we almost done?"

"Yes, call Percy and see if he wants to meet us for dinner after we get our nails done." Annabeth smiled, she would take any excuse to call Percy. She reached for her phone and dialed the number she already had memorized.

"Hey babe." Percy said after two rings.

Annabeth smiled, "Hey."

"Are you having fun?"

Annabeth laughed lightly, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure she's buying the entire store."

Percy chuckled, "Sounds like Drew."

"Anyways, do you and Nico want to meet us for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, hang on." She heard Percy take the phone away from his ear and talk to someone, "Yeah, Nico said that was cool... Ask Drew if she wants us to invite Luke?" Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows and turned to Drew.

"Percy wants to know if he should invite Luke?" Drew turned beet red, "I'm going to kill you Percy Jackson." Drew yelled loud enough for Percy to hear making Percy laugh loudly in Annabeth's ear.

"Tell her Nico just invited him!" Percy said between laughs.

"I'm so confused." Annabeth muttered into the phone.

Percy laughed into the phone, "Drew and Luke hooked up last night at the wrap party.. Nico told me when he came over earlier..." Annabeth laughed and looked at Drew who was studiously ignoring Annabeth's conversation.

"So.. did Nico and Thalia." Annabeth said looking a wide eyed Thalia.

"I know, Nico told me." Annabeth smiled as Percy said, "Meet us at BLT Prime in about two hours.. That should give you girls enough time to finish and Travis to get us a reservation."

"Okay... see you later." Annabeth said into the phone.

"Bye babe."

Annabeth hung up the phone and joined the other two girls in the shoe department, "Nico and Luke are coming... It seems we're having a triple date night." Drew and Thalia turned to Annabeth, "I hate your boyfriend." Drew said as she picked up a pair of Jimmy Choo white wedges.

"These would go really cute with that Alice and Olivia tank dress." Annabeth just nodded. Drew picked her out several pair of wedges and sandals before they checked out and walked over to the handbag section. Annabeth picked out a couple Tori Burch tote bags and a light blue Chloe hobo bag to carry as a purse since she was long overdue for a new purse to carry.

Once they checked out and had everything on Drew's list, "I think we have everything... We can send Travis out to get all of your toiletry items." Annabeth nodded as Drew continued, "I'll make him a list."

"Okay, can we get our nails done now... I'm tired and could use a cup of coffee." Annabeth said as they walked over to Drew's Lexus RX350 and dumped all of the bags into her trunk. Annabeth climbed into the passenger seat as Thalia got into the back seat.

"I'll have my assistant, Silena grab some coffee for us and meet us at the nail salon." Annabeth nodded as Drew dialed her assistants number.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later they were pulling up to BLT Prime with freshly manicured nails and toes. Drew pulled in front of the valet parking attendant and handed him her keys as Annabeth got out of the car and re fixed her top knot on top of her head. Luckily there were no paparazzi around, Annabeth was hopeful that maybe they could get around tonight without being noticed. Thalia and Drew joined her at the entrance and they walked in together.

The hostess recognized Annabeth right away, "Ms. Chase, its so nice to have you with us tonight... Your table is this way." Annabeth, Drew and Thalia followed her toward a private table in the back where the three boys were already waiting. Percy got up when he saw Annabeth and walked to her making her smile at the way he responded to her just by walking into the room.

"Hey." He whispered as he pulled her face to his and kissed her sweetly for a moment, "Man, I've missed you all day." Annabeth laughed and kissed him again before taking her seat beside him in the long and wide booth.

Everyone sat in pairs, Thalia beside Nico who looked thrilled to have her beside him. Annabeth thought that they were well of their way to becoming a couple sooner rather than later by the smiles planted on both of their faces. However, Luke and Drew were a different story. Drew was being insanely awkward as was Luke, Annabeth wanted to laugh as she looked at how much space Drew had put between them with her purse. The waitress came then and took the girls drink orders and appetizer orders.

Everyone started their own conversations as Luke and Drew just played on their phones, "Did you get everything you needed for the trip?" Percy asked with a smile.

Annabeth shook her head remembering her full day of shopping, "I really hope so because after today I never want to set foot in another store again." Percy chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, have you ever been shopping with Drew?" She asked Percy who just shook his head.

"Okay then, don't make fun Mr. Pop Star."

Percy just tightened his grip on her waist, "Well... if I'm Mr. Pop Star does that make you Ms. Pop Star? Because from the way Grover was talking earlier fans are going crazy about a potential album from you."

Annabeth looked up with wide eyes, "What?"

Percy nodded his head, "Grover and Chiron thought it would be a good idea to leak the story about your signing with Olympic Records since the response from our duet has been so great."

"Wow... Is this really happening? I mean I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and all of this is just a dream, right? I mean... you are really my boyfriend?"

Percy chuckled and pulled her into a dizzying good kiss. It was a good thing the others were so wrapped up in their own little world because Annabeth was sure they would have told them to 'get a room.'

"Are you still dreaming, my love?" Percy cooed when he pulled back to look at a dazed Annabeth.

"I guess not," She muttered before she kissed him again briefly as the waitress brought their drinks to the table. Percy was on his second beer of the night as was Nico but Luke was his third. Drew had even ordered herself a glass of wine and requested they leave the bottle at the table. Thalia and Annabeth however, had opted for water tonight. Annabeth wasn't a heavy drinker and if her boyfriend was going to be drinking then she wouldn't be. The waitress took their orders before leaving them all alone again.

They made small talk for the rest of evening, Luke and Drew eventually relaxed and just decided to ignore whatever tension they had between them. It was quite amusing to watch them skirt around the issue all evening. Annabeth smiled as she slowly became more comfortable with the way Percy lived, although the stares they undoubtedly received did make her feel a bit uncomfortable. Percy kept her close by his side the entire time they talked, ate and drank always keeping their bodies in contact somehow.

After Percy had paid and everyone had left in pairs they went back to Percy'a apartment to pack. During dinner Travis had picked up Annabeth's purchases from Drew's vehicle and taken them back to Percy's apartment. Annabeth was halfway through packing when her phone started ringing, she rummaged through her purse looking for it before she found it. She quickly answered without even paying attention to who it was.

"Hello?" Annabeth said breathlessly.

"Annabeth, its so nice to hear your voice."

Annabeth mentally face-palmed herself for not checking the caller ID before answering.

"Mother, how are you doing?" Annabeth replied tersely. Annabeth and her mother didn't exactly have the best relationship in the world.

"I'm doing great, I stopped by your apartment earlier but no one was home... I was hoping that since you're on fall break you could come to my office for the week and do a small internship... Maybe get your foot in the door at my agency." Annabeth groaned silently as she walked down the hallway in search of Percy. He had finished packing earlier and had snuck off somewhere to do something.

"Um... Mom.. I can't... I'm kind of going out of town." She replied half hearted.

"What do you mean- you can't." Her mother replied sharply, "Annabeth, this is your future!"

Annabeth sighed and gave up the search for Percy and headed towards the rooftop pool, "Mother... I know... but I've already made plans to go out of town... You can't spring something like this on me and expect me to jump on it." Annabeth said as she got onto the elevator, thankfully she was wearing a pair of Percy's sweats and his pull over sweater to ward off the chill of the night.

Her mother huffed into the phone, "Where are you going? Don't you think you should at least tell me where you're going?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, it was just like Athena to play the 'mother' card after not getting her way.

"I'm not exactly sure, its a surprise." Annabeth said as the elevator arrived onto the top floor, Annabeth stepped off the elevator and found her boyfriend doing laps in the pool. Annabeth smiled and walked over to the couch and faced the New York City skyline she had come to love so much.

"What do you mean its a surprise? Who would surprise you?" Annabeth groaned, why was her mother choosing tonight of all nights to actually care about what she did.

"My boyfriend mother... that's who would surprise me."

Athena laughed, "You don't have a boyfriend."

Annabeth smirked, "Actually I do... I'm with him now as a matter of fact." Annabeth could practically see her mother narrow her eyes at her words.

"Who is he? Whats his name? What does he do?" Athena fired off questions at a rapid pace making Annabeth roll her eyes.

Annabeth turned around to face the pool and found Percy wrapping a towel around his waist and walking toward her, she smiled as she watched his muscles ripple and contract as he walked.

"Hello? Annabeth!" He mother's voice said into her ear making her jump.

"Sorry mom... His name is Percy, he's pretty awesome...and he's in the music industry." Annabeth said simply making Athena scoff into the phone.

"You mean he's a penniless pauper who plays in bars around town every weekend to make ends meet and doesn't actually have a real job." Athena said smugly making Annabeth clench her jaw

as Percy sat beside her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just because he's in the music industry doesn't mean he's poor, mother! Not everyone has to go to college to be successful in life!" Annabeth said sharply back to her.

"Annabeth, we have already been through this... A successful life in the music industry is uncommon... You need a job in the real world, something to sustain you until you retire... something that will help you live comfortably."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I know, mom... You use to tell me this all the time..."

"Good, I don't like repeating myself..." Athena paused before continuing, "Have you started sending out your resume? You only have six weeks until graduation..."Annabeth hesitated before speaking, this was the hard part, telling her mother she wasn't going into architecture right away and telling her she was going into a music full time.

"I... Um... No?" Annabeth said questioningly before closing her eyes and shaking her head, she couldn't let her mother do this her anymore.

"Actually mom, I have not... Before you freak out... I have something to tell you... My boyfriend isn't some poor musician who struggles... He happens to be the biggest name in music and an international pop star... If you don't believe me just google Percy Jackson and then add my name beside his if you want proof. Second, I will be finishing school but after that I am going to record my own album. I have recently been offered a very lucrative recording contract to Olympic Records and I'm taking it. Music has always been something I wanted to do and I'm finally getting my chance to live my dream." Annabeth finished as Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Athena was silent for a few moments, "Is that your decision then?"

Annabeth sighed before leaning into his side, "Yes." She said simply.

"Well then... don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms when this doesn't work out because believe me Annabeth fairy tales don't exist and that is exactly what your little fantasy sounds like to me." Athena said sharply and loudly before disconnecting the call, leaving Annabeth pretty stunned as she held the phone to her ear.

After a few moments she felt Percy grab the phone from her and pull her to his chest, "Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

Annabeth just closed her eyes before nodding her head, she didn't care that he was soaking wet from his swim as she climbed into his lap, "Yeah... I'm use to it... "

Percy kissed her hair and wrapped both arms all the way around her, "She shouldn't have said that."

Annabeth laughed bitterly in a short burst, "It has happened more times than I can count with my own fingers... Do you see now why I stopped writing music? Its kind of hard to be creative when

you have no one to encourage you."

Percy lifted her chin up to face him, "You have me now." Annabeth smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly before pulling back. Percy, however was not having any of that as he pulled her face back to his and kissed her deeply and wantonly. Annabeth moaned into the kiss and settled deeper into his chest as he cupped to back of her neck.

He pulled back a moment later with a smirk, "I think we should take a swim in the pool."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't have a bathing suit on."

Percy smiled wickedly, "Exactly."

Annabeth laughed before shoving him in the chest, "I"m not finished packing! At this rate, I'll be packing up until we leave for where ever were going."

Percy chuckled, "Well, go hurry and finish packing... I don't think I can wait until we get to-" Percy stopped talking abruptly as he realized what he was about to say. Annabeth sensed an opportunity to pull the secret out of him so she straddled him wet hips and began kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh of his neck.

After a few moments Percy gripped her hips tightly, "Not fair, Annabeth."

"What can't you wait for, Percy?" Annabeth said as she shifted her hips slowly over his.

Percy sucked in a sharp breath, "I can't wait to be with you again."

Annabeth smirked and continued her assault on his neck, "I'm right here, baby.. " Percy grasped her hips tightly and brought her face over to kiss her fiercely for a moment.

"Annabeth." Percy groaned when they finally broke the kiss making her smirk.

Annabeth shifted her hips over him again as she kissed up his neck to his ear, "Where are we going?" Percy gripped her hips tightly before he pulled her faced back to his to kiss her, after a few minutes both of them pulled back panting.

"Nice try... but I'm not telling you." Percy said as he moved his lips from her lips to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along the most sensitive areas of her neck.

Annabeth groaned as he continued to kiss her neck, she felt Percy chuckle into her neck but stop when she pulled on his hair. After a few minutes of this Annabeth pulled away completely, "If we get started we won't stop and we'll end up missing our flight in a couple hours."

Percy frowned before muttering, "You're right."

Annabeth laughed at his childishness, "Don't worry... you'll have me all to yourself for seven whole days... There is a lot that can happen in that time..."

The mischief in Percy's eyes returned almost immediately as he leaned into kiss her again, "Can we leave now, please? I really want to get you to our hotel room."

Annabeth laughed before standing up, "Come on, handsome... you need a shower and I need to finish packing."

Percy smiled and stood up with her, "Okay..."

By the time Annabeth finished packing and had taken a shower it was time to leave for their flight. Annabeth walked over to the bed and woke up Percy who had laid down about an hour ago after he had finished his shower.

"Percy, get up! We have to leave." Percy groaned and rolled over.

"Okay... okay.. I'm up." He said as he got up and dressed quickly as Annabeth rolled her suitcase to the elevator. She heard the elevator ding as she walked through the kitchen, Travis must be here. As she set her suitcase down Travis walked into the living room with Katie on his arm.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said brightly. Percy had told Travis to invite Katie since he was going on this trip and staying in a separate place from them. Annabeth hadn't been sure she was going to be able to go with them but she guessed she ended up getting the time off from work.

"Annabeth!" Katie said brightly as Travis just grumbled about being up to early and walked off to find Percy, Annabeth just shook her head and hugged Katie. By the time they were all situated and finally in the car service Percy had gotten to escort them to the airport their flight was leaving in an hour and a half.

"We're so late." Annabeth muttered to Percy who was cuddling with her shoulder.

Percy yawned, "Don't worry babe, its a private jet... It will wait on us."

Annabeth looked over a Percy with wide eyes, "A private jet?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah... I stopped flying commercial a while ago... its just easier..." Annabeth just nodded and snuggled into his chest as the driver turned down a street.

"How long of a flight will be we on?" She asked curiously since she knew nothing about where they were going.

Percy started playing with her hair, "About fourteen hours."

Annabeth nodded to herself, "Well... its a good thing I'm pretty tired then... I'll probably sleep the whole way."

Percy chuckled and kissed her hair, "Me too..." The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Travis and Katie were asleep in the backseat.

When they were finally loaded and buckled into the wide private jet seats Annabeth finally allowed the enormity of it all settle onto her shoulders. In the last week she had met a man, started dating said man, was offered a recording contract, found out the man was Percy Jackson, performed in front of sixty thousand people and was now on a private jet. She was living a life most girls only dreamed of.

Annabeth smiled to herself as Percy broke her revery by handing her a box, "What is this?" She whispered to him because Travis and Katie were passed out in the seats next to them as the plane leveled off in the sky.

"Open it." Percy cooed as he leaned forward to watch her.

Annabeth just looked up at him suspiciously for a moment before opening the box and pulling out another smaller box. Annabeth smiled and opened the small box and saw that it was a charm bracelet. It had a leather rope chain holding the charms, Annabeth looked closely as she inspected the bracelet. It seemed like it had a charm for every significant moment of the week, it had a leaf charm for their meeting at the park, a music note charm for their shared love of music, a guitar, an A charm along with a P charm right beside it, a gold heart charm and finally a charm that looked like a seashell.

Annabeth looked at it and then beamed at him, "I love it."

Percy leaned over and kissed her as the "Fasten your seat belt sign" was turned off. Annabeth took this as her cue to climb into his lap, she unbuckled her seat beat and closed the space between them. Percy smiled and wrapped both arms around her waist, "Have you figured out where were going yet? I was sure yesterday I was going to slip up and tell you."

Annabeth laughed, "I still have no idea and you almost did, several times." Percy chuckled and took the bracelet from her and put it on her wrist. He took the seashell charm between his fingers and played with it before he looked up at Annabeth and smirked.

"We're going to Fiji."

* * *

**FIJI!**

**Whose ready for some vacation goodness?**

**I know, I am... but before I write some MAJOR FLUFF I have to Finish CHAPTER 3 of MINE, which has OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! Holy FREAKING Guacamole! **

**So... I've been thinking about writing a Part 2 to One Night in October.. I have a small idea... I guess I want to see who would interested in a part 2? Let me know in the comment section!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **

**Do you think we can get You Found Me up to 200 followers before I post Chapter 8? Maybe so? OH AND You Found Me officially has over 10,000 VIEWS and Blurring the Lines OVER 20,000! EEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Anyways! I have to get dressed for work, review this story to make my day less horrid. **

**Until next time dearies. **

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	8. Fiji

**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan- **

Fiji

* * *

Annabeth stepped off of the private plane and gasped as she stopped walking and simply looked around at the beauty of the landscape. They were in Fiji but at a resort that had its on private island, Annabeth shook her head of course Percy would have the best of the best. Especially when it came to vacation, no paparazzi would dare follow him all the way out here.

Annabeth smiled when she felt a pair of hands grasp her waist, "Beautiful isn't it?" Annabeth turned to look at him, "Absolutely." Percy chuckled and led her to a golf cart that would take them to their private villa while workers from the hotel and Travis took care of their luggage. Right before they arrived at the Villa Percy put his hands over Annabeth's eyes, she laughed and clutched him tighter as he led her off of the golf cart before pulling his hands away.

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes and pulled her sunglasses up on top of her head, "Oh my gods, Percy." She whispered.

Percy chuckled, "I know, this is one of my favorite places." Annabeth turned to look at him before planting a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she walked forward, surveying their private villa for the rest of the week. It was so beautiful, sitting on plush grass that led to the beach not even twenty yards from where they were, over looking the pacific ocean. On the lawn of their villa was several trees with a hammock and a private pool, the villa itself had a large wrap around deck made of teak wood and an outdoor shower area. The living room and bedroom walls were open facing the beautiful blue ocean and over the bed was a canopy of mosquito netting. Annabeth took off the wide brim hat she had on her head and sat down on the bed, overlooking the ocean.

"This is amazing." Percy chuckled as Travis brought their luggage into the room before going to his own smaller villa he would share with Katie down the beach. Percy sat down beside her as they were truly left alone for the first time since Thursday night.

"Its two in the afternoon and dinner won't be served until six but I had them bring some snacks for us... It's on a tray in the living room."

"Okay, where will dinner be?" She asked.

Percy smirked, "Here, we can go to the restaurant one or two nights this week but tonight we will have a private dinner here on the deck." Annabeth smiled widely and hugged him.

"Good."

Percy smiled at her, "Why don't you go shower and then take a nap. The time change can take a bit to get use to." Annabeth nodded, she hadn't slept at all on the long plane ride over.

She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out some clothes before walking into the bathroom and running a bath for herself. Percy lounged on the bed, Annabeth had a full view of him because of the cut out in the wall that allowed her to see into the bedroom.

Once in the bathtub she smirked, "Hey you." She said as Percy looked up at her and smiled.

"You could join me, you know." Annabeth smiled as Percy sat up, "I was waiting on you to offer." Annabeth laughed as he walked over to her discarding his clothing along the way and climbed into the steaming spray with her. Once inside Percy pulled her back to his chest and settled deep into the jacuzzi size bathtub.

"This is going to be a good week." Annabeth observed.

Percy kissed her wet shoulder, "I hope so, I have my girlfriend with me in one of my favorite places." Annabeth smiled and grasped his fingers and laced them with hers, enjoying the feel of him holding her.

"You know... we have officially known each other a week." Annabeth said as she shifted in his embrace.

Percy smiled as she faced him, "Best week ever." he said simply as she looked up at him and laughed.

"If you would have told me a two weeks ago that I would be in Figi with you- Percy Jackson the pop star I would have laughed in your face... Its a lot to wrap my head around."

Percy cupped her cheek, "I know it is..."

Annabeth smiled sweetly, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I said 'Yes' to being your girlfriend, you're worth it to me Percy... Please don't forget that because it's bound to get crazy once we get back to the states."

Percy smiled and kissed her sweetly, "I'm suppose to be telling you that." Annabeth laughed and twisted all the around to face him, straddling his waist.

"Yes you are... Why am I always the one reassuring you?" She asked jokingly.

Percy rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss her, Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They hadn't been intimate together since Thursday night and in her opinion that was far to long. She couldn't get enough of the boy that was kissing her slowly and sweetly, Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss effortlessly. They were becoming more and more comfortable around one another, more in tune with one another's likes and dislikes. Percy's

hand found themselves clutching her waist to bring her closer as they continued their bathtub make out session.

After several more minutes Annabeth pulled back but still kept her fingers wound into his hair, "Is the door locked?" Percy nodded as he kissed her neck, "And no one else besides us has a key, right?" Annabeth said a bit breathlessly. Percy pulled back and leaned over the side of the bath tub and grabbed his phone and started typing over the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled and threw his iPhone out of the peephole and onto the bed, "Texting Travis and telling him not to bother us for a while." Annabeth smiled and pulled Percy back to her, kissing him a bit forcefully causing him to smile as he kissed her back. Annabeth just kept kissing him, trying to convey her intense feelings for the boy she had only known a week but felt like she had known her entire life. He made her feel things that she never thought she could feel, he made her feel wanted and he made her feel loved. Annabeth knew that Percy would go to the ends of the earth for her if she asked him to. Annabeth pulled back and looked into his sea green eyes as a new conviction washed over her heart.

There was nothing that she wouldn't do for him.

This realization made Annabeth's heart leap out of her chest as she leaned back into kiss him slowly. A new fire burning its way through her body, something different- it was want laced with... love?

Was this love she was feeling?

Did Annabeth love the boy kissing her?

Annabeth moaned as he started rubbing his fingertips up her bare back slowly, she pulled back from him and kept her eyes closed as he gripped her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He kissed her neck all the way down to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin along the way. Annabeth moved her hands from his hair to his shoulder blades and grasped them tightly holding him to her, she never wanted this moment to end.

Them being together this way was quickly becoming one of her most favorite things. The connection she felt toward him was palpable and deep and made their love making all the more better. Annabeth opened her eyes to find him staring at her the same way she was staring at him a minute ago. Annabeth smiled as she realized that both of them were realizing the same thing about one another at the same time, or maybe it was just this moment and the sureness of it.

It felt so right to be in his arms like this.

Annabeth got up and grabbed a towel, she stepped out of the bath tub as Percy sat up. She threw him a towel and walked down to the bed, Percy following closely behind her. She didn't want to do this in a bath tub, where it would feel rushed because right now she felt like they needed tenderness. They simply needed to be with one another and take it slow, allow this time together to mold them even more together. Annabeth pulled the mosquito netting around the bed and pulled the covers back as Percy walked up behind her. She climbed into the bed and discarded her towel, she turned around as Percy climbed into the bed behind her. She smiled as he pulled the towel off and threw it over the side of the bed before pulling him to her and kissing her slow and steady. Percy slowly lowered her down against the pillows and hovered over her using his hands to slowly wreck havoc on her body as she kissed him back tenderly.

Afterwards Annabeth lay with her head on his bare chest with one of his hands running up and down her back. She smiled at how perfect the moment was, being here with him like this.

"Can I ask you a question?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled, "Of course." Percy started playing with a piece of her hair, "Do you think its possible to fall in love with someone after only seven days?" Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as she realized he was talking about them, she thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know..." She trailed off not sure what to say, "How do you feel?" She asked.

Percy smiled and continued playing with her hair, "Its scary how intense my feelings are for you... I don't know if I'm in love with you per say but I know I'm falling for you every second of every day... and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

Annabeth smiled up at him, "I feel the same way." Percy smiled widely and leaned into kiss her.

"You should get some sleep." Percy said as Annabeth yawned, "We still have a couple hours before dinner." Annabeth nodded and cuddled back into his chest as his arms wound tightly around her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was lounging on one of the chairs they had on the deck listening to Percy strum on his guitar. Even when they were on vacation he was still writing and playing music, it was that much apart of who he was. He had been strumming the same beat for about an hour as he hummed along to it. Annabeth could tell he had a song in mind that he wanted to write but he didn't want to put in the effort it took to write it while he was on vacation. The thought made Annabeth chuckle as she looked at him, he was sitting in a chair in the living room of their Villa looking out toward the ocean. She was about to go in there and make him write the song he, no doubt had written in his head when he started singing softly.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

Annabeth brought her hand to her mouth as he stopped singing but kept strumming. She thought that maybe this was the reason why it had taken him so long to actually sing the words, they were so personal. But that was Percy's style, personal and emotional. He wanted his fans to connect with him on his level, that was why he was so candid with his music. He let so much of himself bleed through and that was why he was so famous. His fans felt like they truly knew him as a person.

Annabeth got up from her seat and walked into the living room and found that he had put the guitar down and was sipping on some water. Annabeth walked in front of him and sat down on his lap.

"That was beautiful." She whispered. Percy set his water down and smiled before he pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth kissed him back just as she had every other time he had kissed her this week. They had been here for three whole days not counting the day they arrived. They spent the day they arrived and their first whole day here in their villa, in the bed.

Sometimes sleeping and sometimes being intimate.

The second whole day here, they left the Villa and went paddle boarding with Travis and Katie. They'd had a blast, Annabeth was terrible at it naturally but Percy helped her and by the end of the morning she was able to stay up for several minutes while rowing before losing her balance and falling. Katie hadn't been much better at it either and it resulted in both of them getting deep tissue massages that afternoon while the boys went surfing. Annabeth had been able to get to know Katie a bit better and she found that they were quite similar. Katie was also enrolled at NYU, she was enrolled in their elementary education program. They had vowed once they got back to school to at least meet up for lunch or coffee.

The third whole day was today, it was only morning but they had spent it in the pool they had at their villa. Annabeth was in the one piece Drew had made her buy and Percy was shirtless and in only in a pair of board shorts. Annabeth had almost forgotten what it felt like to wear clothes as she had only worn a bathing suit or nothing since she arrived here.

Percy pulled back from the kiss, "Have I told you how hot you look in that bathing suit?"

Annabeth laughed, "Not since I put it on the morning."

Percy chuckled and ran his fingers down her bare back, "Its just so-"

"Revealing?" Annabeth finished for him.

Percy nodded with a goofy smile on his face making Annabeth roll her eyes, "Drew made me get this bathing suit... she said that I had a hot body and since I was going on vacation with you I should flaunt it... only for you... Gods... I would never wear this if we were going onto the beach."

Percy chuckled, "Remind me to give Drew a raise when we get home." Annabeth punched his shoulder as he winced.

"What do you want to do today?" Percy asked as they sat together and looked out toward the ocean.

"Well.. right now... I really want to grab my kindle and a cold drink and spend the rest of the morning laying on that hammock." Percy laughed.

"Well then.. don't let me stop you."

Annabeth smiled, "Why don't you join me and relax... since this is your vacation... we don't have to do things every second of the day... its a vacation... we should relax."

"Okay... okay... we can do something later this afternoon... maybe snorkeling? Or hiking?"

Annabeth nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Annabeth got up and found her kindle, her sunglasses and her wide brim hat before she made her way to the hammock overlooking the ocean. Percy ordered both of them some type of fruity drink and snack before he joined her on the hammock. She got up and let him sit down, she leaned back against him as she continued to read her kindle.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed, this might be completely hopeless, "I'm reading Pride and Prejudice."

"Mr. Darcy?" Percy question as he wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his palm on her stomach.

"That's the one." Annabeth answered as she went back to reading.

After several moments a waitress brought them their drinks, Annabeth slipped her hat off as she sipped on her drink. This moment was quite surreal, she was overlooking the pacific ocean on a beautiful day with her boyfriend. Their feet were entangled together and his hand was rubbing circles into her stomach.

"This is perfect." She whispered to him.

Percy chuckled, "I know..."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Tell me Annabeth Chase, do you ever want to get married and have a family?"

Annabeth stiffened slightly, this was a topic of conversation they hadn't really talked about. I mean, they had only known each other a week. Yeah, they were moving pretty quickly but marriage talk? Maybe he was simply asking her a question.

"Yeah... one day." Annabeth said looking back down at her kindle.

She felt Percy push all of her hair to one side and kiss her shoulder, "Me too... I want it all... wife, kids and a big house with the white picket fence."

Annabeth chuckled and set her kindle down, "I'm pretty sure you'll get the big house... its not like money is an issue." Annabeth stated.

"I know... but.. do you ever feel like you're never going to find 'the one' that is suppose to compliment you.. the one that won't give up on you."

Annabeth shrugged, "I guess so... but... you're making me believe in love again."

Percy laced his fingers with hers, "You're making me believe in love again... and not just love but the goodness of it... the purity of it... not the tainted relationships that people construe as love... but true and honest love."

Annabeth smiled and let a content sigh escape from her mouth before she asked the question that had been on her mind since they got here, "Percy, will you tell me what happened with your father?" She asked quietly, thankful that she wasn't facing him because this was a subject he usually stayed quiet about. She felt his hand clench hers slightly, as if he was wincing at the sound of the word father.

She instantly felt bad, "You don't have to tell me..." She quickly added.

Annabeth felt his hand unlace with hers, she twisted around slightly and saw him run his hand through his raven hair. He leaned his head back on the hammock before opening his mouth.

"My mom met my dad in Montauk on the beach one weekend and they hit it off right away. They had a whirlwind romance, much like ours I guess. My mom got pregnant with me not to long after they met and for a while all seemed well. He stayed throughout the pregnancy and even when I born, he didn't leave until I was a couple months old. I didn't have much contact with him growing up, he paid his child support and that was it. I had never really met him growing up, well when I started playing small gigs in high school I met Chiron. It wasn't much later that he signed me to Olympic records... As you can imagine I was so happy... I felt like everything was finally coming together for me... well.. after I released my first album and had my first top ten hit I found out that my Dad and his brother own Olympic records."

Annabeth stared up at him for a moment, "He owns... it?"

Percy looked down at her and nodded, "And I spent that next year wondering if I was actually any good at music or if it was just my father's influence that had made me so famous."

"Percy." She whispered.

He smiled slightly, "It's okay now... I mean... I know it wasn't just my father... though he had a hand in it... I'm still talented and I still write majority of my own music and I have the rights to several of the artists there, because I discovered them. But its just the... lack of truth behind it all. He tried to talk to me about it one time and I let him, he said he signed me because I was good but also because he wanted to make up for not being there for me my entire life... he said if I ever wanted to know the truth I should ask my mother."

"Have you ever asked her?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't think I want to know... I mean... it's not going to change anything."

Annabeth nodded slowly, "But... wouldn't you want to know the truth... even if it didn't change anything. You would still know the real reason why he left."

Percy stared down at her for a moment, "Maybe... I've thought about it... I just don't know... I've lived my entire life without my father... How could we even go about creating a relationship now?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know..." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I think it's something you would have to take one day at a time."

Percy chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lips, "You're amazing... do you know that?"

Annabeth smiled and knew that the conversation was over, "I'm very well aware of my awesomeness." She replied back smugly.

Percy laughed and ran his hands down her side before digging his fingers in and tickling her. She screamed and twisted around in his embrace while trying to get him to stop. She laughed as she punched him and begged him to stop. He just kept on tickling her as he sat up and placed both of his feet on the ground to keep the hammock balanced as she jerked around.

After a few minutes he stopped because he was laughing too hard, Annabeth glared at him for a few moments before landing a punch to his stomach.

"I hate you."

Percy chuckled and laid back down on the hammock, pulling her with him, "No... you don't." Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. Percy just chuckled as he kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

0-0-0-0-0

It was their last night in Fiji and Annabeth felt like crying.

This week had been beyond perfect for them, they had been able to simply be real with one another. They had spent the rest of the week snorkeling to the coral reefs, hiking to one of the waterfalls they had on the island, walking the beach hand in hand, laying out on the hammock, surfing, kayaking and relaxing. Annabeth was sure when she got back to the states she would be well rested and ready to finish out her last month and half of school. Right now though, she was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair since tonight they were actually leaving the Villa for dinner. He had something planned but she didn't know what.

She unplugged her straightener before walking to the closet and pulling out a sea green sheer tank dress. She pulled the tags off of it before slipping it over her head, she found the white Jimmy Choo wedges and slipped them on before going out onto the deck. The sun was just now setting over the horizon and it looked like a dream. Annabeth grabbed her phone and took another picture, she was sure she had taken over a thousand since they had been here. She looked around and saw Percy sitting on the hammock.

She walked over to him, "Hey handsome."

Percy looked up at her and smiled, he looked the very picture of ease, "You look beautiful." She smiled as he sat up and grabbed her hand. He was looking particularly gorgeous in a pair of light wash straight legs jeans with the hems rolled up to his ankles, a light grey and blue printed button down shirt and a pair of slip on shoes.

"Thanks." Annabeth said as they started walking toward the golf cart the resort had given them to use whenever they wanted to leave the Villa. He drove them to a cliff face overlooking the setting sun and the ocean. At first Annabeth couldn't see much but as they drove closer, she saw that it had tiki torches lit around a table for two. Annabeth turned to him and smiled wide. He returned her smile as he parked the cart and got out, she got out and walked toward the table. The champagne had already been poured and the food smelled delicious. Percy led her to her seat and pulled the chair out for her.

He sat down opposite her as she looked around, "Now... this is beautiful."

Percy chuckled, "Yeah... it is."

They both started eating the assortment of fresh grilled seafood while drinking their fair share of champagne. The sun had set when they finished their food but the light from the tiki torches was perfect as Percy sat up and walked to grab her hand.

"Take your shoes off." She nodded and slipped off the wedges, leaving them on the golf cart before he led her down a trail that went to the beach. Once they were on the beach Percy pulled her to a pier that was again lit but with gas lamps instead of tiki torches. At the end of the pier Percy sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She did so as a waitress brought them more champagne but also dessert, a tray full of ice cream, chocolate covered strawberries and fresh fruit.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy?" Annabeth asked as she took another sip of champagne.

Percy laughed and raised his eyebrows, "Maybe.. I am." Annabeth threw her head back and laughed a little too loudly, the sound echoing in the distance.

She realized at that moment that she was indeed already tipsy, "Well... then you have succeeded." Percy laughed and ate one of the strawberries, Annabeth grabbed herself some ice cream and started eating.

"I really don't want to go home." She said as she looked to him.

Percy smiled, "Me either... but you have school to finish and I have an album that has to be finished before Christmas."

Annabeth made a face at him, "Speaking of school... I have a huge test next week... its going to be so hard getting back into my groove I had before I met you." Percy frowned, "Don't worry... its been worth it." Annabeth said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"I'm going to send Beck to school with you Monday." Percy said when she pulled back.

Annabeth scrunched her face up, "Why?"

Percy pulled her close to him, "Just in case... fans can get a little crazy and I just want you to be safe..." Percy kissed her hair, "We're public now, so that means we are fair game to the paparazzi. The paps will find out you attend NYU and will stalk you to get the best picture or to start a new rumor. If Beck is with you then I'll feel better."

Annabeth shrugged, "I guess I can complain then."

Percy shook his head, "Nope... you can't..."

Annabeth chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You can't complain if I disappear a bit this week, I have a ton of school work that I need to do and a test to study for."

"You can study at my apartment." Percy stated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy... I have an apartment... I feel like I practically live with you now... I need to go home and get some normalcy."

Percy frowned, "But I want you to stay with me."

"You sound like a little kid."

Percy chuckled, "I know you need to go home but I will miss having you with me... I mean we've spent like ten whole days together non stop and I'm definitely not tired of you."

Annabeth snuggled into his neck, "I'm not tired of you either."

Percy brought a hand up her neck and pulled her face to his, he kissed her gently and sweetly, "Gods, I don't want this to end." He whispered. Annabeth smiled at the statement but she didn't know what he meant by it, did he mean the vacation or them.

Because she didn't want either to end.

"Me either." She said simply. Percy smiled wide and leaned down to kiss her lips again, this time a bit more passionate. Something Annabeth had gotten use to since they had been together these past two weeks. Percy's kisses were intoxicating to her, they made her mind fuzzy and legs weak. They made everything else seem fake while he was the only thing that seemed real. After a few moments she pulled back and sat up, she pulled him with her.

He looked at her curiously but complied with her, when he was standing and facing her she said, "Dance with me."

Percy smiled and pulled her close to him, "We don't have any music."

Annabeth laughed as he spun her in a slow circle, "You're the pop star.." Percy chuckled, "Actually... sing the song you wrote the other day."

Percy smiled and whispered, "Okay." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued going around in a small circle on the pier. Percy had both of his hands around her waist as he started singing soft and slow in her ear. Annabeth smiled to herself as she realized this was something out of fairytale, this moment with him.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

He stopped singing making Annabeth look back at him, he looked like he had just made the realization of the century.

"You know... most often I write about my feelings before I even know what I feeling myself. When I wrote this the other day I was just singing exactly what was in my heart without even really thinking about it... but now... here with you... this moment is so perfect and so right... I think I realize exactly what I was trying to say."

Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat as the soft candle light cast a glow on his face, making him look even more beautiful than normal.

"This is absolutely one hundred percent crazy... and its only been twelve days.. and I don't even know how this happened... And I know I shouldn't tell you this but... I'm in love with you." He whispered as he held her tight against him. Annabeth felt her heart stutter to a complete stop and then start up again beating a thousand times faster than before.

She felt the same exact way but it was absurd, right?

Who falls in love after only twelve days?

People who live in a fairytale.

And this... was real life.

"I'm in love with you too." She whispered back to him calmly, even if she felt anything but.

Percy smiled down at her, "Really?" Annabeth nodded as she felt tears spring to her eyes, even though this was completely and utterly nuts she loved him. This week with him had only solidified what she was already feeling in her heart. Percy hugged her close to him as she buried her face into his neck as this confession bounced around her head.

Love.

She had just confessed her love for him.

After only twelve days.

Twelve days.

Was this even enough time to know what love was?

Annabeth didn't know but she knew what she was feeling in her heart, it was intense and scared her. Knowing that she had just given him the power to break her heart in a thousand tiny pieces but she felt better knowing that he had given her the same exact thing. That is what love was, it was give and take in equal measure from one another.

It was... complimenting the other person so completely that you don't know where one stopped and the other began.

She was reminded to their conversation on the hammock the other day, about wanting it all. Marriage, kids and the house with the white picket fence, she wanted it too but now she knew that she wanted it with him. Before it was only a thought but now it was fact, it was the cold hard truth. She had allowed herself to fall, too quickly for the man that was holding her close to him.

She felt him pull back and move his hands to her neck to make her look up at him, "Its okay, you know... all of this... being in love and happy... isn't a crime... it may be crazy and unexplainable but it isn't a bad thing." Annabeth smiled, leaned up and kissed him on the lips as they continued their impromptu dance again.

As they finished their dance and walked back to the cliff face to ride back to the Villa Annabeth was sure she would never forget this trip or him. Percy was permanently planted into her heart and mind. Even if they didn't end up working out in the future this experience with him was one that would always be with her. When they got back to the Villa they changed for bed, Annabeth into one of babydoll nightgowns Drew had made her buy and Percy in his boxers. They climbed into bed and Percy pulled her close to him, he played with her hair as she traced his abdominal muscles.

"I have to admit, its going to be so weird to stay at my apartment when we get back." Annabeth whispered, "We've developed this routine since we've been here and even back in New York... it's been comforting."

Percy chuckled, "You know you can stay at my apartment anytime you want to... Hell, I would even let you move in with me."

Annabeth smiled up at him, "I know you would... but I think going back to our separate lives will be good for us..."

"Maybe so." Annabeth leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, letting the kiss grow slowly.

Percy pulled back a moment later and eyed the lacy babydoll nightgown she had on, "Please don't.. let me forget to give Drew a raise when we get home... Seriously." Annabeth laughed and pushed him down into the bed before straddling his waist and kissing him senseless.

* * *

**Did you enjoy their vacation?**

**I did! **

**It was fun dreaming all of this up and researching Fiji. **

**Anyways! I've already started writing Chapter 9 of You Found Me... **

**I really want to finish this story up so that I can start another story in the Fall. **

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

**PS! I have a TUMBLR! The link is on my profile page, I leave sneak peeks of the new chapters for all of my stories on there! **

**OH! YFM has OVER 200 FOLLOWERS! AHHH! I love you guys SO MUCH! **

**Lets see if we can get it up to 250 followers before we get to CHAPTER 10? How about OVER 200 REVIEWS Before we get to CHAPTER 10? That would be AWESOME! **

**Until next time dearies- ****xoxo- WElaine21 **


	9. Back to Reality

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan, I own this storyline. **

Back to Reality

* * *

Annabeth stumbled into her kitchen.

She had only gotten four hours of sleep after getting back but she had slept on the airplane on the way over. So, she didn't exactly understand why she was so tired but what made this situation all the more awkward was Nico. He was standing in her kitchen with only his boxers on and she was only in one of Percy's t-shirt and her underwear. Annabeth sighed and tried to pull her t shirt down as he turned around to face her with with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself.

"Nice to see you too, Nico." She said as she walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. Caffeine was more important to her than the t-shirt that rode to her mid thigh.

"We thought you would stay with Percy last night." Nico said as he turned to face her.

Annabeth poured the sugar and cream into her coffee as she said, "I was going to but decided it would be easier since all of my school books are here, he left me his Range Rover though... oh and Beck."

Nico chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, "Of course he would leave Beck with you."

Annabeth smiled and took a large gulp of her coffee, "So.. have you been staying here with Thalia this week?"

Nico's eyes widened, "Um... maybe... not the whole week but some of it."

Annabeth chuckled as she heard Thalia walking down the hallway, "Babe!" She called making Annabeth raise an eyebrow at Nico, who rolled his eyes.

"Kitchen." He called back to her. Annabeth leaned against the counter, drinking her coffee waiting for her best friend and roommate to make her appearance. When Thalia made her grand entrance she was in her favorite bath robe with her short hair wet from the shower she had just taken.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said as she launched herself at her best friend.

Annabeth hugged her back before Thalia backed away, "You're so tan... I hate you."

Annabeth laughed, "I missed you too, Thals." Thalia laughed and made herself a cup of coffee as Nico sat on top of the island they had in the kitchen.

"How was vacation?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth smiled remembering the relaxation filled week, "Amazing."

Thalia rolled her eyes as Nico chuckled, "Only amazing?"

Annabeth finished her coffee, "It was much more than amazing but I doubt you want to hear all of the dirty details."

Thalia gagged and held her hands over her ears, "TMI... that was way too much information!"

Annabeth laughed and started walking toward her bedroom, "If you ran all of the hot water out I'm going to murder you!" Annabeth didn't give her a chance to respond as she grabbed a towel and some clothes from her very own closet and walked to the bathroom. Annabeth quickly showered and pulled her clothes on, faded ankle skinny jeans with a navy blue and white striped lightweight sweater. She brushed her hair out and blow dryed it quickly before running back to her room and finding a pair of old toms in her closet. She cursed under her breath as she realized all of her things were scattered between two different apartments.

She slipped on the toms and grabbed one of the Tory Burch tote bags she used in Fiji and stuffed her notebook and books for the day in it. She grabbed her new purse she bought before vacation and raced out of the door only to find Nico and Thalia making out in the kitchen.

"Seriously, guys?" Annabeth asked as she ran back into her room to grab her cell phone and Percy's keys to his SUV.

Nico and Thalia broke apart and laughed as she raced back into the living room, "Are you coming to the studio later?" Nico asked.

"I don't know... huge test to study for this week." Annabeth answered.

"And now we have the real Annabeth back... I knew it was too good to be true..." Thalia said to Nico.

Annabeth opened the apartment door, "I heard that!"

"I know!" Thalia said back as the apartment door shut. Annabeth raced down the stairs and shot out of the front door of her apartment building only to be met with Beck waiting by Percy's SUV.

"Annabeth." He said in greeting as he grabbed her purse and tote bag from her.

Annabeth smiled, "Beck!"

He smiled as he opened the driver side for her and put her bags into backseat before slipping into the passenger side seat. She slipped her seatbelt on and cranked up the beautiful piece of machinery that was Percy's SUV. They didn't say much on the ride over to NYU but it wasn't unusual, Beck was always pretty silent. His eyes always darting back and forth for any potential danger to the person he was protecting. Annabeth sighed and felt her stomach rumble, she looked at the clock and figured she had enough time for a Starbucks stop.

"I'm stopping at Starbucks... do you want anything?" She asked Beck as she pulled onto the street curb. Beck shook his head as he got out of the SUV, Annabeth chuckled and opened the door. She knew Beck would always stay close enough behind her to intervene if something happened but far enough away for it to not look weird and creepy. She quickly ordered herself a venti white chocolate mocha and blueberry bagel, the barista giving her the 'I know you from somewhere look' the whole time.

Annabeth prayed silently that she wouldn't figure it out and call attention over to her since it was early morning and packed inside the popular coffee shop. It wasn't until she handed her the drink and bagel that she finally seemed to put the pieces together, she mouthed the name Percy Jackson to herself making Annabeth frown.

Annabeth thanked the girl and quickly walked out of the coffee shop and into the SUV. She didn't even wait on Beck before she cranked up the car. He got in and put his seatbelt on at the same time she pulled onto the busy street. She sipped on her drink as she rode to her first class of the day, taking bites out of the bagel periodically. When she pulled into the parking lot of NYU her cell phone rang over the speakers of the car.

She pressed the answer button on the steering wheel, "Hello."

"This is absolutely ridiculous, you totally could have stayed with me last night." Percy said over the speaker.

Annabeth chuckled, "I could have and then been extremely late for class... we talked about this last night."

"I know, I know... it was just weird not waking up with you beside me."

Annabeth smiled, "It was weird for me too but not as weird as finding Nico in my kitchen in only a pair of boxers... and I was only in your t-shirt... talk about awkward."

Percy laughed before he stopped abruptly, "Only my t-shirt?"

"Yep... don't worry, it was long enough so that he didn't see anything." Annabeth reassured him.

"Okay... well I miss you... come by the recording studio when you finish with school."

Annabeth smiled, "I will try... I promise... I have to study and write a paper... remember?"

Percy sighed into the phone, "I hate school."

Annabeth chuckled, "How about this... I promise to stay with you tonight..." She could practically feel the smile he had on his face through the phone.

"Okay! I'll see you tonight then... Love you!"

Annabeth felt her cheeks flush as the words floated over the car speaker. It was third time they had ever said it to one another, once in Fiji, once on the airplane and then now…. with Beck sitting just a few inches away from her.

"Love you too." She said sweetly before she clicked the end button on the steering wheel. As she opened the car door she thought that maybe today wouldn't be so bad, especially if she was going to see Percy tonight.

It had barely been seven hours since they parted ways but Annabeth missed him, terribly. She felt like a lovesick puppy dog as she twirled the charm bracelet he had given her on her wrist and wished his hand was holding hers. She sighed and finished her bagel before getting out and grabbing her tote bag, purse and coffee.

Beck got out and walked over to her side, "I've been in touch with the school and they know I'm going to be following you around from now on."

"O.. kay." was all she said as she took a sip of her coffee and started walking to her first class.

Annabeth thought that it would be weird trying to get back into the groove of things but it really wasn't. School was kind of like riding a bike, it stayed with you. Annabeth sat down in the amphitheater style seating of her History of Architecture elective and opened her notebook. She saw Beck out of the corner of her eye sitting near her but far enough away as the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

The teacher passed the role sheet around and when it eventually came around to her she signed it. She passed it to the girl in front of her and could practically feel the stare coming from her as she glanced down at her notebook. People knew exactly who she was, she looked up just in time to see the girl in front of her whisper something to her friend. The friend then turned around and looked at Annabeth but she quickly looked away when she saw Annabeth watching. It was like that throughout the entire time the roll was being passed around. Annabeth eventually just pulled out her phone and began to play on twitter as she ignored the stares and whispers the best she could. It wasn't like the whispers were slander, they just made her feel uncomfortable knowing everyone in her classroom knew exactly who she was and... who she was dating.

Annabeth had always been a fairly private person, so getting use to all of this attention was something that was going to take time. She stood her ground though, Percy was worth all of this to her. He was pretty much everything she had ever wanted in a guy and everything she didn't know she needed. He made her see her life and herself in an entirely new light. He made her feel loved, he made her feel whole.

Like all of the puzzle pieces of her life were finally coming together after all of these years of feeling lonely and like she wasn't good enough.

But Percy made her feel the complete opposite of that, he made her feel worth something.

And that… that was something she didn't want to ever let go of.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dude! I saw your girlfriend this morning." Nico said as he walked into the sound booth of the recording studio.

Percy glared at his friend, "I know."

Nico looked back at him, "Oh... she told you about the lack of clothing." Percy nodded, "Don't worry, man.. I didn't see anything."

Percy chuckled, "She told me... got anything good for me record today?"

Nico shrugged and took his jacket off, "Maybe... maybe not... did you write anything in Fiji?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, one song but that was about it..."

Nico pulled out his writing notebook, "Well then... lets get started... Where's Luke?"

Percy pulled out his phone, "Dumbass overslept... apparently he and Drew have been hooking up all week."

Nico laughed loudly, "No... fucking... way!"

Percy just nodded, "He's on his way now."

Nico finished laughing and walked into the recording booth as Percy followed. They spent the next hour working on the song Percy wrote in Fiji, they decided in the end to keep the song clean and simple.

It was only Percy and his guitar when they finally sat down and recorded the song before lunch. The whole time his mind kept going back to Annabeth and the moment he told her he was in love with her. They did two takes of the song before Luke, who arrived before Percy started recording, declared it was perfect. It was past lunchtime now and Percy knew Annabeth was out of class but he didn't want to seem like a stalker so he settled for stalking her twitter.

He scrolled through the people he followed and clicked on her page, what he saw then made his face break out into a smile. Apparently, she had been bored during class and used that time to post several pictures from their vacation. One picture was of the sunset going down right outside their villa with the caption.

**AnnaBChase: So bored in class, wish I was back here…**

The next picture was of himself surfing.

**AnnaBChase: Percy_Jackson is a man of many talents…**

He chuckled to himself before scrolling down and looking at the next picture. It was of their feet entangled together on the hammock they had cuddled in almost everyday of their vacation.

**AnnaBChase: "It taught me to hope, as I had scarcely ever allowed myself to hope before." Mr. Darcy (Pride and Prejudice)**

Percy smiled at the quote, she must have taken this picture the morning she was reading Pride and Prejudice on the hammock. There was one more picture she had posted as he quickly scrolled through and clicked on the tweet. This picture was of them together after they had hiked to one of the waterfalls and then jumped from the top of it into the water below. It hadn't been that high of a jump but the look on Annabeth's face when he suggested they jump had been priceless. Travis and Katie had hiked with him and he guessed Travis or Katie had snapped this picture of them using Annabeth's phone. They were still in the water and smiling wide at each other like they were laughing. Percy quickly decided this was his favorite picture and took a screenshot of it to save it to his phone.

The caption she wrote for this one was simple and was from his new song he had just recorded today.

**AnnaBChase: "It all makes sense to me."**

Percy retweeted that tweet and then opened up a new tweet, **AnnaBChase shouldn't you be in the library studying instead of tweeting ;)**

"What's for lunch?" Luke asked making Percy look up from his phone.

"We should hit up that new restaurant down the street." Percy said as he locked his phone and put it back into his pocket.

Nico looked up from the piano, "Did you somebody say food? I'm starving."

Percy chuckled, "Yeah… what do you want for lunch?"

Nico and Luke began talking as Percy's phone buzzed in his pocket, he quickly fished it out. It was a new tweet. He smiled to himself and opened his twitter app and checked it.

**AnnaBChase:** **Percy_Jackson tweeting is procrastination at it's best… Shouldn't you be recording?**

He chuckled to himself and replied back, **AnnaBChase we just finished about to grab some lunch… call me when you leave the library… miss you x**

Percy hit the send button and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Did you guys decide on where to eat?" Percy asked as he looked up at Nico and Luke.

"Yeah, we're going to order chinese and continue writing." Nico said as he looked back down.

Percy shrugged, Nico was probably right. He only had a month and a half to write and record at least fifteen songs to choose from for the new album. Right now, they only had about three.

"Okay, that's fine with me."

An hour later Percy was stuffing his mouth full of Mu Shu Pork as were Luke and Nico. It had taken them a good fifteen minutes to find somewhere to order from.

"How was Fiji?" Luke asked, "I'm going on vacation during Christmas and was thinking somewhere.. tropical."

Percy chuckled, "Are you taking Drew?"

Luke scowled at Percy, "Not funny, dick." Luke sighed, "I actually kind of like her but she doesn't want a relationship right now. So.. I'm kind of stuck in the perpetual hooking up zone."

Nico took a sip of his drink, "Shouldn't we be happy about things like that? We're guys. We're not suppose to want meaningful and long relationships. And yet... here we all are... Percy has himself a girlfriend... I want Thalia to be my girlfriend and Luke is complaining about only hooking up with Drew. What the hell is wrong with us?"

Percy chuckled, "I think its called 'growing up' and you know I've never been one for only hooking up. I want a family one day and I don't want to wait until I'm thirty because everyone tells me I'm in my prime. I love Annabeth and we're going to see where this takes us but I have no doubt in my crazy ass mind that five years from now we'll still be together."

Nico dropped the egg roll he was eating, "Love?"

Percy nodded, "As crazy as it seems... yeah... I love her."

Nico just nodded as Luke spoke, "You deserve to be happy man but back to my predicament. What do I need to do?"

Percy turned to Luke, "Just wait on her but don't let her walk all over you." Luke frowned slightly as he picked up a box of orange chicken.

Percy sighed and continued eating as Nico and Luke did the same. Percy still hadn't heard from Annabeth but he had spoken to Beck while they were waiting on chinese and he said they were in the library at NYU. After they finished eating the boys went to work on writing some of the songs Nico had been working on. Percy grabbed the acoustic guitar as Nico opened up his notebook.

"I have something unfinished that I want to work on." Nico said as he set the notebook in front of Percy.

"What do you have so far?" Percy asked as he pulled the guitar strap over his head.

"The chorus… I think…." Nico said as Percy started playing the chords Nico had written and started singing softly to himself.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

After a few moments Percy looked up a Nico, "I like it."

Nico nodded as Percy looked back down at the guitar, he started playing several different chord progressions at different tempos before he settled on one. He strummed and hummed to himself for what seemed like hours before something finally clicked in his head. He started strumming again, a slow beat.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Percy looked up at Nico when he finished, "What'd you think?"

Nico smiled, "I think thats why you're the popstar and I'm not."

Percy chuckled, "I really like this song and I-" Percy was cut off by the door to the record booth opening and the person he'd been wanting to see all day stepped inside.

"Hey." She said sweetly as she sipped on a smoothie.

Percy beamed at his blonde haired girlfriend before he remembered that she didn't call him, "You didn't call." he accused making her face scrunch up.

"I wanted to surprise you." Annabeth said as she walked over and sat down beside him on the piano bench as Nico sat across from them. He leaned over and kissed her lips briefly before pulling back.

She smiled, "I heard you from in there-" She pointed back to the sound booth, "I like this song, alot."

Percy smiled at her, "Well, we're only a verse and chorus into the song... Want to help finish it?"

Annabeth nodded and grabbed Nico's song notebook, "Sing it for me again." Percy started strumming again and sang what he and Nico had come up with for the a verse and chorus.

After a few moments Annabeth spoke up, "What do you think about this?"

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Nico was nodding his head, "Yeah… yeah… and then it can go into this-"

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Annabeth grabbed a pen, writing what she and Nico had already thought of. Percy started strumming again and sang the whole song, up to what they had written. As he sang he looked at Annabeth, watching the way the pen moved in her hand and the way she curved a spiral into the end of an S. He smiled as he watched her, not even noticing that he was singing directly to her or that he had sang an entirely new verse of the song.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

"Holy amazeballs." Annabeth said as she looked up at him when he finished singing.

Percy looked down at the guitar as his hands continued to play, it was sometimes like this. His thoughts would be somewhere else completely but his mouth would just move and sing directly what was in his heart.

"I'm going to need you to sing that again.. partly because I didn't get to write the whole thing down and I also just want to hear you sing… again" Annabeth said with a smirk making Nico snort.

Percy chuckled and tried to think back to what he had just sang but he honestly couldn't remember, "Luke!" he called.

"Did you forget what you sang?" Luke said over the speaker.

Percy flipped him off making Luke laugh, "I'll take that as a yes…. It's a good thing I'm recording right now, I'll play it back for you."

Percy turned back to Annabeth as Luke replayed their writing session. By the time they finished writing the song and eventually recording it was well past eight o'clock in the evening. Percy was sure this song would make it on the album because it was exactly the kind of music his fans liked to hear from him. Something from the heart, even though it had been a joint effort between himself, Annabeth and Nico.

Percy led the way out of Olympic Records with Annabeth beside him clutching his hand as they walked to his Range Rover. Luckily, the paparazzi hadn't been too rabid since they had gotten back last night.

Percy opened the passenger side door for Annabeth, "Thank you." Annabeth said as she slid into the black leather seat.

Percy smiled and walked around to the driver side, "What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

She scrunched her face up in thought before saying, "I feel like we're married or something…" Annabeth slapped her hand over her mouth.

Percy chuckled and pried her hand away, "Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

Annabeth was as red as a tomato, "What I meant to say is that, in a way it feels like we're married because… I don't know really, I just imagine that married couples do this... Husbands open the door for their wives and then ask what they want for dinner before taking them to dinner and going home to cuddle."

Percy laughed out loud for a second making Annabeth scowl at him, "I'm not laughing at you…. I promise…" Percy pulled out of the parking space and started driving out of the parking garage.

"You make marriage sound like a dream." Percy said as he pulled out onto the road.

Annabeth sighed, "It is… every little girls dream is to get married and have a family one day."

Percy grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "Maybe… one day… I'll make your dream come true." Annabeth blushed furiously before rolling her eyes at the sheer cheesiness of the statement.

"You're so cheesy." Annabeth said as she looked over at him.

He laughed as he kept driving, "Do you want to go to Soho House."

Annabeth looked over at him, "Well… I've never really been since it's members only."

Percy smirked, "You're in luck... I just so happen to be a member."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course you're a member," she sighed before speaking again, "Let's go then."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Babe, why are you still up?" Percy asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Annabeth set the highlighter down, "I guess I got carried away… it happens." Percy frowned and walked over to her, he closed the book and shut her laptop before he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him.

She glared at him but went willingly enough, "Why'd you do that? I have a test Friday."

Percy just wrapped both of his arms around her waist, "I want my girlfriend to come to bed… and besides staying up late like this cannot be good for you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, "I use to do this all the time before I met you."

Percy chuckled, "Well… you have me now to let you know when to stop."

Annabeth sighed and pulled away, "Okay…" Percy pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her into his bedroom. Annabeth changed quickly into one of the many baby doll night gowns she had.

When they were laying down Percy whispered, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow after the signing."

Annabeth beamed up at him, "A surprise? What kind?" She whispered curiously.

Percy chuckled and kissed her hair, "One you cannot know of until tomorrow night."

Annabeth smiled, tomorrow afternoon she would be signing a three album record deal with Olympic Records. Something she had dreamed of her entire life.

"Come on… you can tell me!" Annabeth tried again.

"I'll never telllll." He singsonged. Annabeth laughed loudly before she realized it was almost three in the morning.

"You're such a dork." Annabeth said as she buried her face into his chest.

"But I'm your dork." Percy replied.

"I think someone is a little delirious."

Percy chuckled, "Probably so... let's go to sleep, unless you can think of something else to do." Percy suggested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Even half asleep you would want to have sex."

Percy laughed silently, "I'm a man... it happens." He said repeating her words from earlier. Annabeth chose not to respond as she let her tired eyes begin to fall. She had been fighting a losing battle earlier when she was studying. If Percy hadn't woken up when he did she would have fallen asleep at his dining room table like she had numerous nights in her own apartment. Since meeting Percy she had noticed a slight change in her internal make up. It was like her life could be categorized into two time periods, Before Percy and After Percy.

Before Percy- she was anal and entirely too high strung.

After Percy- she was still high strung but she had let go of the reins a little bit. She didn't try to be so in control of her life as before... she just went with the flow, kind of like Percy did. In the two weeks they had been together he had taught her how to take life as it came and be more in the moment.

After a moment Annabeth opened her eyes, she realized she hadn't really kissed him all day. They had kissed on the lips sweetly a couple times but she hadn't kissed him. The heart stopping and love filled kiss she had come accustomed to doing in Fiji. Annabeth lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered.

His eyes fluttered opened and he yawned, "Are you rethinking my offer of sex?"

Annabeth laughed, "No… I just want to do this."

She leaned up to kiss his lips, he cupped her face and kissed her back. After a moment Annabeth melted into the kiss and remembered exactly how much she loved the man holding her. Percy deepened the kiss and before long they were pressed close together with their mouths tangled together. Whatever tiredness she had been feeling a minute ago evaporated as his hands pulled her closer to him. She smiled into their kiss making him do the same.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered against his already swollen lips.

Percy pulled back to look into her face, "I love you too." Annabeth smiled, she didn't think she would ever get used to hearing those words come from his lips. The way he said them with reverence, like she was the prize instead of the outrageously lucky winner.

"Say it again." Annabeth whispered to him.

Percy smiled and dipped his head to kiss her cheek, "I love you."

He moved his head and kissed her other cheek, "I love you."

He pulled back and then kissed her temple, "I love you."

and then leaned down and kissed her nose, "I love you."

He leaned back and looked into her eyes before he kissed her lips, "I love you."

Annabeth knew she had the goofiest smile planted on her face as they just simply stared at each other for a moment. Percy leaned down and kissed her lips gently, caressing them with his own. Annabeth allowed her hands to move to his hair as she pulled him impossibly closer to her. It was in these moments with him that she felt complete and honestly, at home. She felt so at home with him, like this was the place her heart had always wanted to be. A place where she could be herself, a place where she could live out her dreams and not the dreams her mother had implanted in here as a teenager.

Percy changed his position and hovered over her bringing her nightgown with him. Annabeth laughed as he pulled it over her head, she hadn't expected the kiss to turn into this but she wouldn't complain. Doing this with him was so much more than sex, it was another piece of their connection to one another. It was meaningful and satisfying in a way that had Annabeth always wanting more. She felt Percy's hand graze her thigh and move down to her knee before he pulled her leg up to his waist. Every touch from him was always something new for her, every sensation was raw and wanting.

As he started moving slowly above her, Annabeth made sure to implant this memory into her heart. She wanted to always remember the way he moved above her, the way his hair stuck out in every direction, the way his eyes darkened with every thrust, the way his hands moved without hesitation over her body- knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

But she the main reason she never wanted to forget this moment was because of the way his voice, firm and unrelenting, worshipped her with every movement he made. Most of all it made her feel loved but also adored. She felt absolutely adored by Percy, something she never really thought she wanted from a lover until this moment.

* * *

**Second update in a week and a half! **

**Holy amazeballs! **

**So, what do you think? **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Can we get 200 REVIEWS before Chapter 10? Which is the Chapter where she signs with Olympic Records... we still have about 11 more chapters to go... I'm shooting for 20 chapters and a flufferiffic epilogue.**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**

**-Oohhh... Shout out to Suneater, who is so awesome at helping me polish up these chapters for you guys! **

**PS- This is for the Reviewer who asked the name of Percy's band... he doesn't have a band... he is a Solo Artist and only has a band perform with him when he is on tour. Nico and Luke work for Olympic Records as Producers... So... yeah... I hope this answered you question! **


	10. Dreams Do Come True

**Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... I own the plotline- so please do not plagiarize. **

_Dreams Do Come True_

* * *

Annabeth was sure she was never going to make it to graduation, the way school was dragging by. She already couldn't pay attention in class, maybe it was just the stress of today that had her nerves all over the place. She was tapping her foot and her pencil simultaneously as the teacher droned on about something she honestly wasn't paying any attention too. This morning when she had to get up before Percy for school she realized how much she really had changed in just two weeks.

A girl that sat in front of Annabeth turned around, "Shh." She muttered before turning back around. Annabeth glared at the girl but stopped tapping her pencil on the notebook. She took her phone out of her pocket and opened up the message app.

**Bored and I miss you. **

Annabeth wrote to Percy, it was short and straight to the point. She was way too hyped up to be in class today. Why she even attempted to come, she didn't know. She looked back at the power point the professor was teaching from and wrote down the few notes that were on the screen. Biding her time until it was time to leave and go change before meeting Percy at Olympic Records later this afternoon.

Her phone buzzed moments later, _I'm bored too.. waiting on Luke so that I can record some new music… wish you were here… and I miss you so much more x_

Annabeth smiled, she wished she was there too. She kept trying to remind herself that she only had six more weeks of classes but it wasn't really working that well. She hit reply and started typing away.

**Did you write a new song today? **

Just as she hit send the teacher dismissed class, she smiled and quickly gathered her books up and got out of her desk. She spotted Beck get up and start walking at the same time she did. Annabeth made her way across the main quad of NYU to Percy's black range rover. She put her belongings in the back seat as she slid into the drivers side.

Beck opened the passenger side door, "Percy said he was having lunch delivered to his apartment for you and that Drew was already waiting on you." Annabeth rolled her eyes, she didn't need Drew to make her up today. It wasn't like it was a public appearance or anything.

"Okay." She replied simply and pulled out onto the street after checking her mirrors. Annabeth and Beck drove in companionable silence and soon enough they were pulling into Percy's parking garage. She showed the guard her parking pass and quickly pulled into his assigned spot before getting out of the car. Beck followed her to the elevator and pressed the number of the floor for her. Annabeth smiled at him as she pulled her phone out to check the text Percy had sent while she was driving.

_No, a song Nico had written… I'm recording a couple of his writings today… are you out of class?_

Annabeth hit reply just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Drew transforming Percy's living room into her personal dressing room.

"Annabeth!" She said with a smile.

Annabeth put her phone away, "Hey!"

"Are you ready?" Drew asked as Annabeth set her stuff down.

Annabeth laughed, "I don't… really know… its a lot to take in."

Drew smiled at Annabeth before pulling out several pairs of jeans and shirts from a bag and laying them across the couch, "You'll be fine… Percy's going to be there the whole time… you're finally getting a chance to live your dream."

"Thanks."

Drew looked up at smiled at her, "No problem… go eat… I'm going to be a few more minutes."

Annabeth smiled and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a bottled water from the refrigerator before opening the large brown paper bag. When she opened the bag she swore she was more in love with Percy than she had been two seconds ago. He had ordered her Fettuccine Alfredo from their favorite italian restaurant. She pulled it out along with the breadsticks and some tiramisu making her mouth water.

Annabeth pulled out her phone and dialed Percy's number and hit FaceTime before setting it down and opening the lid on the pasta. She found a fork and dug into it as she waited for Percy to answer.

"I see you found the food." Percy's voice sounded from her phone.

Annabeth laughed to herself and swallowed her bite before grabbing the phone and holding it to her face, "Yeah… you're going to make me fat."

Percy chuckled and shook his head, "What time are you going to be here?"

Annabeth took a sip of her water, "After I eat, I'm going to shower and get ready, so probably an hour and a half."

Percy nodded, "Okay… the conference room is already set up for the signing today."

Annabeth smiled, "Speaking of the signing, are you ever going to tell me about the surprise you have planned for tonight?"

Percy chuckled, "Nope… you're going to have to wait until tonight Ms. Chase."

Annabeth pouted, "You're no fun."

Percy smirked, "You weren't saying that last night."

Annabeth blushed about eighteen shades of red when she heard Luke and Nico howl with laughter from his end of the phone, "I cannot believe you just said that."

"You set yourself up for that one."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "No.. I just think you have a dirty mind."

Percy smirked again, "Only when it comes to you."

Annabeth shook her head and blushed again, "You need to stop."

Percy feigned a look of innocence, "I have no idea what you mean!"

Annabeth blew her hair from her face, "You're making me all… flustered… Jackson… so stop it.. I'm already freaking out about this afternoon."

Percy laughed, "Okay… okay.. I'm sorry…"

Annabeth shook her head and decided to move the conversation in a different direction, "I miss you."

A genuine smile spread across his face, "We're sort of ridiculous… because I miss you just as much."

Annabeth laughed, "We are kind of ridiculous… I think its the whole… being in love… thing… it tends to make one sappy and prone to romantic and cheesy declarations of love."

He chuckled, "Well.. then we're cheesy."

"Too cheesy." Annabeth agreed, "Speaking of cheese… my food is getting cold.. so, I'm hanging up now."

Percy frowned, "Ah… I see where your priorities lie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Goodbye popstar."

Percy scrunched his face up rather adorably, "You're mean."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm not.. I'm just hungry… you're depriving me of this delicious food you ordered for me."

Percy laughed, "You called me, remember!"

Annabeth frowned, "You're right… Goodbye Percy! Love you."

Percy shook his head, "Love you too, Annabeth."

She couldn't help the idiot smile that spread across her face as she hit the end button and dug into her pasta again. When she finished she hopped into Percy's shower and then changed into the clothes Drew had laid on the bed for her. A pair of light wash ripped and frayed skinny jeans, a white feather print hi-low t-shirt and a black crop blazer with leather lapels. Annabeth kept the jacket off and walked into the living room with the towel still in her hair.

"I love that top." Drew said as Annabeth sat in the chair.

Annabeth looked at her in the mirror as she pulled the towel off of her hair, "Did you get one for yourself?" Drew sent a 'duh' look through the mirror as she brushed the tangles out of Annabeth's hair. After sitting in front of the mirror for almost forty five minutes Annabeth was getting antsy.

"You're almost finished." Drew said as she applied some lipstick to her.

Annabeth was bouncing her leg up and down, "Sorry… I'm just nervous."

Drew laughed, "It's okay."

Drew turned around and fluffed Annabeth's hair one more time before grabbing the same pair of black wedge ankle booties she had worn the day she spent with Percy doing radio interviews. Drew gave them to Annabeth, who slipped them on as Drew rolled up her jeans to her ankles. When they were finished Annabeth got up and appraised herself, she looked like a rockstar. Which was probably what Drew meant to do.

"Wow… I look kind of badass." Annabeth muttered as she took in the black eyeliner on her eyelids and messy curls in her hair.

Drew laughed, "That was the idea."

Annabeth smiled and turned around to grab her jacket she had laid on the couch, "I'm leaving… Thank you Drew… I'm sure I'll see you around."

"You will, I think Percy has an interview or something next week… and besides Grover already asked me to be your official stylist."

Annabeth smiled, "Really? I probably should have seen that coming."

Drew laughed, "Probably."

"I'll see you later!" Annabeth said as she grabbed her purse, cell phone and Percy's car keys. She pressed the down button and waited for it to open as Beck walked to her side. Once Annabeth was in the car she really allowed herself to realize exactly what was happening.

She was literally about to have her dreams come true.

Music was something she had fallen in love with at an early age, it helped her cope with her parents divorce especially when she started writing. Music had allowed her a positive outlet to vent her emotions and now after all of these years Percy was making her dreams come true. The man who had come in and stolen her heart unapologetically. The man who she had fallen hopelessly in love with. Annabeth didn't know how or when but she knew one day she would repay him for all of the amazing things he had done in her life. One day she hoped to make him as happy as he made her.

0-0-0-0-0

"Stop fidgeting." Percy said sternly as they sat together at the large conference table watching Chiron and few other members of the board walk in.

Annabeth glared over at him as he just looked back softly at her, "I can't help it."

Percy looked around the room before clamping his hands over Annabeth's, "You have no reason to be nervous… this is just a formality, okay?" Annabeth nodded and allowed one of his hands to lace with hers, calming her raging nerves instantly.

"Annabeth, its so great to see you again." Chiron announced as he sat down across from them.

Annabeth smiled sweetly, "Likewise, Chiron."

He chuckled and turned to Percy, "Percy… always a pleasure." Percy just nodded and chuckled to himself. Grover stood up and walked around the table with a handful of papers.

"Annabeth, as you may have remembered we wanted to do this last week but after the record breaking number of views from your duet with Percy we realized we needed to offer you something a bit more lucrative." Grover placed a stack of papers in front of her as Chiron continued talking, "We, here at Olympic Records see a long partnership with you and hope that you remain happy as long as you're with us."

Annabeth nodded but didn't really pay attention as the key points from the contract bounced around her head repeatedly.

**Three albums released in the span of five years with the option of more. **

**Six million dollar signing bonus. **

**45% of all royalties will go to the Artist. **

Annabeth gulped and looked back up, it seems that they knew she needed a moment to just take it all because Chiron and Percy were talking. When they noticed her attention on them again Chiron turned his attention back to her.

"I will let you go over the terms of the contract before you sign." Annabeth nodded and looked back down again. She flipped through the pages slowly, reading the fine print and every dotted line she would have to sign.

Annabeth felt overwhelmed as she looked over the pages. All of the legal jargon from the contract confused her, "I think… I should get a lawyer to look over this and explain all of it to me."

Percy looked over at her for a moment before responding, "I've already had my lawyers look at it."

Annabeth looked up, "Really?"

He nodded and looked a little sheepish, "I hope it's okay... I just wanted to make sure it was sound and not robbing you blind... Olympic Records is my home but... when you're signing something like this you can never be too careful."

Annabeth smiled up at him, she really wanted to kiss him, "So... it's a good offer and I should sign this?"

Percy nodded, "It's a great offer, better than the one I had... originally... since then I've signed a new one." Annabeth sighed and grabbed the pen sitting beside the contract. Her palms felt shaky and a bit sweaty as Grover walked over. He hovered over her while she signed, showing her exactly where to sign and initial.

When she was finished Chiron got up and walked over to her, "Welcome to Olympic Records, Annabeth."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He sat back down, "Now, Grover is going to be your manager as well as Percy's but Luke will not be your producer. He works exclusively with Percy but Nico can bounce back and forth. Jason Grace, will be your producer." Annabeth nodded but was a little confused, she'd heard the name Jason Grace before.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

They spoke about several more things before she had to take an official photograph with Chiron and the other board members for the main hallway. They decided that she wouldn't start recording until the new year. When she was finished, Chiron and the board members left Percy, Annabeth and Grover alone. Grover snapped a picture of Percy and Annabeth on both of their phones before leaving.

"It's official." Percy said as he wrapped Annabeth into a hug.

Annabeth couldn't help the wide and idiotic like smile spread across her face, "This is unreal."

Percy laughed and pulled her from the room, "Are you ready for your surprise?" Annabeth nodded eagerly making Percy laugh.

"Actually, it's two surprises." Annabeth nodded and stayed close by his side as they walked from the conference room to the parking garage. Percy opened the door for her and then got into the driver side as Beck got into back seat. They drove in companionable silence as Annabeth contemplated the future. Essentially, she had just committed herself to something for the next five years. She would be graduating but doing absolutely nothing with the degree she had worked her ass off to get. She felt a little weird about it but while she loved architecture and the promise of building something permanent she loved music more. She loved the soul bearing power of music, the way it could soothe even the deepest of wounds.

They came to a stop in front of an all too familiar jewelry store that Annabeth had to admit she'd never walked into.

"So?" She asked as she turned to Percy.

He chuckled, "I was going to get you a charm for your bracelet but then I realized I bought you a music note charm already. So part one of tonight is that you get to pick out whatever you want from here to commemorate today." Percy finished pointing at the familiar blue of Tiffany and Co.

Annabeth gaped at him for a second before smirking, "You probably shouldn't have said that." Percy laughed and got out of the SUV and walked around to her side of the car. He opened the door for her and took her hand. He opened the door to Tiffany and Co and Annabeth almost fainted at sheer size of the flagship New York store.

"Whoa." She muttered to herself. Percy chuckled as several people approached them, Annabeth noticed as Percy began speaking to the saleswomen that they were the only ones in here. Eventually the sales woman led them to an area of the store before walking around the counter and looking at Annabeth.

She gaped a little because she honestly had no idea what she even wanted. It's not like she spends her days looking on the internet for potential gifts hers billionaire of a boyfriend could buy her.

She looked up at him, "I have no idea where to begin." He smiled and kissed her lips softly making Annabeth turn into mush.

"How about we stay away from large diamond rings... we don't need engagement rumors flying around after two weeks of dating."

Annabeth laughed, "I don't even know where the diamond rings are in this place."

Percy smirked, "Diamond earrings?" Annabeth shook her head.

"I want something I can wear everyday."

Percy nodded, "Anything in particular?"

Annabeth thought about it for a second and then she remembered something that had caught her attention on Pinterest. She had even repinned it because she liked it so much. She pulled her phone out and opened up her Pinterest app, she searched her boards for a few minutes before finding exactly what she had been looking for.

"This." She showed to the sales women.

She smiled, "That is a popular choice... what size?"

"Six." Annabeth responded.

The lady smiled, "Do you want the necklace as well."

Before Annabeth could open her mouth Percy spoke, "Yes." She rolled her eyes as the lady walked away.

"You don't even know what I just got... what if it was like... I don't know…. a million dollar necklace."

Percy laughed, "A million dollar necklace isn't your style... besides I snuck a peek over your shoulder when you were looking on your phone." Annabeth punched him in the shoulder lightly making him laugh again.

Percy pulled her close to him, "Oh... stop being a baby and get use to this... I'm pretty wealthy… This-" he looked around for emphasis, "is nothing compared to what I could get you."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "So... you're saying... that this isn't anything special for you."

Percy stared at her for a moment, "I'm saying that this... is two weeks of dating and falling recklessly in love with you... when I say this is nothing compared to what I could get you I mean that but I know... you wouldn't want something extravagant. So... for now this is as special as its gets... until... you're more comfortable with my wealth."

Annabeth thought about his words for a second, they weren't meant to be condescending in the slightest. She felt kind of bad because what he said was true, she still felt insanely intimidated by his wealth even though she was technically now a millionaire herself.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth muttered as she leaned against his chest.

Percy wrapped both arms around her, "Don't be... I knew this would take some time for you to get use too." He pulled back and pulled her chin up, "I love you so much Annabeth... and I would do anything for you."

Annabeth smiled as his hand curled into her cheek, "I love you too." Percy leaned in then and kissed her lips, Annabeth completely forgot where they were as his lips gently caressed her own. He pulled away first and kissed her nose before turning his full attention to the sales woman who appeared sometime during their kiss.

"Will that be all, Mr. Jackson?" The saleswoman asked. He looked at Annabeth who nodded at him.

"Yes, thank you." Percy responded as he handed over his credit card. The two items were already boxed and bagged. The saleswoman completed the transaction and handed the bags to Annabeth. As they were walking back to the car, Annabeth noticed the camera flashes. The paparazzi must have gotten a hold of their location somehow. Beck walked out first and split the crowd of flashing cameras before Percy pulled Annabeth close and walked to the SUV.

The paparazzi shouted questions that they promptly ignored. One being if they were engaged, Percy had chuckled to himself as he opened Annabeth's door and then walked around to his own. Once they were pulling away Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy.

"I know you're dying to open those." He pointed to the bag in her lap. She smiled and took out the blue boxes. She opened the necklace first and put it around her neck before taking the ring out and putting it on her hand. She smiled as she took in the diamond encrusted infinity symbol that matched the necklace.

"I love it!" Annabeth said with a huge smile.

Percy laughed as he made a right hand turn, "Good... we're going to grab some sushi before the second part of your surprise."

Annabeth nodded and laced her fingers with his. She wasn't particularly paying attention when he pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles before placing a kiss on the ring. It was at that exact moment she realized exactly where she had placed the ring Percy had just bought her.

On the fourth finger of her left hand.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth stared at the small building, "I don't know about this."

Percy laughed, seriously laughed for good minute before responding, "This is happening." Annabeth shook her head as she let him pull her into the tattoo shop. Annabeth felt her hands begin to sweat at the thought of actually getting a tattoo. Something she had always wanted to do, she just hadn't thought she would actually do it.

"Hey man!" The guy at the front said when Percy walked in.

Percy walked up to him, "What's up dude!" Percy said back to him as they reached the counter.

They shook hands before Percy introduced Annabeth to the guy, "Ethan, this is Annabeth- my girlfriend."

Annabeth stuck her hand out and shook Ethan's quickly, "It's nice to meet you."

Ethan nodded and smiled then turned back to Percy, "So.. what can I do for you today… It's been awhile since you've gotten anything new."

"Yeah, I've been on tour for the last couple months- just got back about two weeks ago." Ethan nodded, "But we're here because Annabeth is getting her first tattoo tonight."

Annabeth smiled at him when he turned to her, "Do you know what you want?"

She nodded, "Yeah," she turned to Percy, "Did you bring the music notes?"

Percy nodded and reached out to grab his cell phone, "Yep… took a picture of them." Annabeth squealed despite the nervous butterflies dancing around her stomach.

Percy handed his phone to his friend, "Where do you want it?"

Annabeth scrunched her face up, "I was thinking either my left wrist or my right shoulder blade."

Ethan nodded, "Well, it depends on how big you want it. If you want it large in size then I suggest your right shoulder blade but if you want something small then do your wrist."

Annabeth thought about it for a second, "Since.. it's my first time lets do my wrist."

Ethan nodded and smiled before turning to Percy, "Are you we doing anything for you tonight, bro?" Annabeth turned to him, he had said he might do the same as her.

Percy smiled down at Annabeth before looking at a Ethan, "Yeah, the same thing… just on my right forearm since I already have the piano keys on the left."

Ethan nodded, "Okay… you guys wait here and I'll draw this up for both of you."

"Okay." Percy said as Ethan turned around and disappeared into the backroom. He pulled Annabeth to the nearest chair and sat down before pulling her into his lap.

Annabeth turned to him and shook her head, "I can't believe you did this."

Percy frowned, "Is that good or bad because I can't tell."

Annabeth laughed, "I've always wanted a tattoo, I'm just nervous and really afraid of needles."

"You'll be okay… I'll be there the whole time… though I warn you… once you start getting tattoos it will be difficult to stop." Percy said with a smirk as his hands held tightly to her waist. Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair before she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

"You realize the media is going to catch on to our 'same tattoo' thing." Annabeth muttered against his lips.

Percy laughed, "I'm sure they will… the fans can get a little… crazy sometimes." Annabeth laughed and remembering all of the things Thalia had done, "but I don't really care… besides they probably won't even make that connection for a while considering its fall and we'll be wearing long sleeves."

"True." Annabeth muttered as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "You know after tonight I'm going into hermit mode to study for the test I have Friday."

Percy started rubbing her back, "Yeah… I figured as much… but you can go into hermit mode at my apartment."

Annabeth sighed and sat up, "No… I can't… you would distract me."

Percy rolled his eyes, "More like… make you come to bed at a decent hour."

Annabeth shook her head, "Do I have to remind you.. again… that I have my own apartment."

Percy sighed, "I know you do… I just like having you at my place… it makes my apartment… less lonely."

Annabeth frowned, she never knew that he felt that way about his apartment or about life in general, "If you promise not to distract me I'll stay."

"I promise not to distract you but you have to promise to be in bed before midnight."

Annabeth leaned back down on his shoulder, "Deal." Percy smiled and kissed her forehead as Ethan walked back into the room.

"Who wants to go first?"

By the time they both had their tattoos finished Annabeth was sure the adrenaline from today would have dissipated but after having her wrist drawn on with a needle she felt utterly wide awake. Percy thanked Ethan then paid for both of the tattoos before leading Annabeth out the door and toward his SUV. When they finally made it back to his apartment Annabeth changed out of the outfit Drew had put her in. She took off her new necklace but left the ring on and washed the makeup off of her face before finding something in Percy's closet to put on. She settled for one of his t-shirts and her underwear before putting her hair into a topknot.

She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea while Percy finished his shower. Annabeth swore the boy took two showers a day, in the morning and one before bed. As she waited for the kettle to finish she looked down at the black etched into her skin and smiled widely. It was only a couple music notes from 'Just a Kiss' but it was the perfect way to commemorate this day and time. It was because of Percy and this song that she even had a recording contract in the first place.

The teapot began to steam indicating she needed to take it off of the hot eye, she did so before pulling out two mugs and the tea. She heard the shower shut off and quickly finished making the tea, she picked hers up off of the counter and left Percy's as she found herself a comfortable spot on the couch as she waited for him. He emerged from the kitchen several moments later with his tea in his hand.

"This is one of the many reasons why I always want you to stay here." Percy said as he sat down beside her, "There is nothing more sexier to a man than the woman of his dreams wearing his shirt and not much else, sitting on his couch and making him a cup of tea."

Annabeth chuckled, "You sound a little… sexist." Percy rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea as Annabeth continued, "You know… this is all I really ever wanted in a relationship… someone who could sit here with me and enjoy a cup of tea without needing to fill the silence with awkward words or pretenses."

Percy chuckled, "It's nice." he agreed. Annabeth finished her tea first and curled up to his chest, tracing his newly etched skin. His tattoo was more detailed than hers, she had just a couple simple music notes while his had a whole line of the song on what looked like a music sheet.

"I.. kind of love… that we have the same tattoo." Annabeth whispered.

She felt his chest vibrate with laughter, "Do you now?"

Annabeth nodded her head against his bare chest, "Yeah, I do… It's only mildly creepy after only two and half weeks of dating to get the same tattoo."

Percy laughed, "They're not completely the same… they're different and most people won't be able to tell the music notes are from the same song."

"True…. so we're not too creepy."

Percy laughed, "No… we're not too creepy."

Annabeth laughed to herself as her fingers traced up and down his abdominal muscles. After several moments of this Percy set his tea down and caught her hand, which happened to be the hand her infinity ring was on.

"What is slightly.. creepy though... is how much I like the fact that this ring... is on this finger." Percy whispered as his finger ran over the diamond encrusted metal.

Annabeth kept her face hidden from his view as her heart picked up in speed, "Me too." She whispered back. She felt his fingers move to her hair and take out her top knot, her hair cascading down on her shoulders. He quickly started pulling his fingers through the strands making Annabeth smile. She was starting to notice the little things he liked, he liked her hair down all the time so that he could play with it. He liked his tea scorching hot, he liked to snuggle- well… he actually loved to snuggle because she always woke up with his arms around her waist. He liked to shower twice a day and he always liked his clothes neat and organized. Not that he was actually an organized person, he had people to do it for him and had come accustomed to having all of his things exactly where he wanted them.

Annabeth wondered as his fingers ran through her hair if they would find themselves in this exact spot a year from now. Would they still be together? How much different would they be? How much more in love would they be? Would they be planning a wedding? Or having a baby?

She closed her eyes as her stomach did a flip on that last part, she made a mental note in her head- no babies at least for another three years. From her view with Percy she felt like the sky was the limit and the future was alight with possibilities. She felt like they could really make something one day. They could create something permanent that would stand the test of time and anything anybody would throw at them.

Annabeth lifted her head up, "Let's go to bed." Percy nodded and got up with her, she grabbed the tea mugs and cleaned up the kitchen while he walked to the bedroom. She walked in and found him under the covers and on his phone, she laughed and turned off the light and climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to cuddle into him.

Percy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm tweeting."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're addicted… you tweet like ten times a day."

"I do not."

Annabeth laughed and looked at his phone, "Yes you do… what are you tweeting about?"

"You." he said simply. Annabeth looked at the screen and saw the picture of the two of them from earlier in the day after she had signed her contract. They both had cheesy smiles and were wrapped up in each other. He was still writing the caption as she started reading.

**So proud of AnnaBChase, officially the newest member of Olympic Records & is going to blow all of you away with her album... love you beautiful x**

Annabeth frowned and looked up at him, "You don't think this will have your fans in an uproar?"

Percy looked over at her, "Some of them… probably… I won't post it if you don't want me too."

Annabeth looked over at him before looking back at the picture, it couldn't be that bad right? The fans really couldn't cause that much backlash over a single picture?

Annabeth smiled up at him, "No, its fine."

Percy nodded his head and pressed the tweet button before he put his phone down on the bedside table. This was technically the first picture he had ever posted of them on his twitter page. Sure he had retweeted all of her tweets but this was the first time he had ever posted one himself.

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her on the lips making Annabeth smile. They were still in the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship. So every single kiss they shared in private usually turned into something more, it made her laugh and feel entirely cliche as he pulled her shirt over her head after several minutes of making out.

But she didn't care.

She could care less what anybody else thought of her relationship because the only thing that mattered was what she thought and what Percy thought.

And they were perfectly happy with it

* * *

**Whoop whoop! **

**Halfway through the story! **

**I hope everyone has gotten enough of the fluff and feels I have feeding you for the last ten chapters because next chapter the drama starts ;)**

**Follow, Favorite and Review!**

**Can we get 300 FOLLOWERS and 200 REVIEWS before CHAPTER 11 is posted next week?! **

**Speaking of weekly postings- is everyone excited that I've been updating this story regularly?! **

**Anyways! All of my others stories are on hold at the moment while I get this story wrapped up... I am also re-editing Blurring the Lines before I restart up that story in a month or so... My AMAZING Beta Suneater is going to edit the chapters that have been posted and help me work out some kinks.**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**

**PS. Show some love to my Beta because without him these chapters wouldn't be beautiful and polished to perfection! **


	11. See Beneath Your Beautiful

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians belong to Rick... You Found Me and the plot line belong to me, so please do not plagiarize.**

_See Beneath Your Beautiful_

See Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrinth

* * *

There weren't many permanent things in Nico's life.

Music was really his only constant, the only thing that kept him from losing himself in the pain of yesterday. Nico had lost his mother at a young age, forcing his Dad to take care of him and his sister, Bianca. His sister had died in a tragic car accident when he was fifteen, leaving him essentially alone because his Dad didn't care. After Bianca died, Nico met Percy and the two instantly bonded over music. They had been friends for a year when Percy was discovered by Chiron and signed his first record deal. Percy had changed Nico's life when he brought him along for the ride as a songwriter. Seven years later Nico was one of the top writers in the industry and he owed it all to his best friend. Percy's friendship not only gave him a second family but a way to let the pain out.

Now, though someone else was worming their way into his life and he didn't really know how he felt about it. Thalia was stubborn and refused to take no for an answer, even though he was difficult she still wouldn't give up on him.

Nico ran his fingers over the ivory keys of the baby grand piano in his living room. He had spent many nights in this exact spot but tonight something different was brewing in him. Something that needed to be put into words. He had been sitting in this exact spot for twenty minutes while Thalia slept in his bed.

Nico smiled slightly at the thought of the girl who he didn't think was leaving his life anytime time soon. Something new was building between them, he had noticed it last week when he realized, after he had dropped her off at home, that he didn't want her to leave. After seven weeks of dating he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend and offer a commitment to her. Something that said he wanted to make what they had work, he wanted the world to know that she was his and he was hers.

Nico felt his fingers start playing on their own accord as he just closed his eyes to play what was in his heart. He played one chord progression for several moments before lyrics started resounding in his mind.

_You tell all the boys "No"_

_Makes you feel good, yeah._

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

He stopped playing and wrote down the chords on the notebook he always kept on his piano. After he had written down the words and chord progression he played it again, only this time putting everything he felt into the song. He smiled when he finished playing what he had written so far only to stiffen slightly when he felt cold nimble fingers run down his bare back.

"That was beautiful." Thalia whispered.

Nico relaxed and looked up at the beautiful girl standing behind him, "Thanks." He turned all the way around and pulled her into his lap, "How long have you been up?"

Thalia smiled and ran her fingers through his obsidian colored hair, "Since you got up."

Nico frowned up at her, "Really?"

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yeah…" she paused, "I could tell you were distracted the entire night… and knew you needed some time to work out whatever was on your mind."

Nico laced his fingers with hers, "Sorry."

Thalia chuckled, "It's okay… I've.. been slowly learning this about you… sometimes you just need to be left alone… and I can sense when you truly need it… so I give you your space." He didn't really have a response to that because she was right, he needed some space tonight. Now that he had gotten it out of his system though he didn't want to be anyplace else.

"Lets go back to bed." He whispered as her fingers trailed up his arm in slow soothing strokes.

Thalia shook her head, "Play for me." Nico chuckled, "What? You never play for me and we've been dating for two months and you always avoid the question when I ask."

He smiled and maneuvered them so that they were facing the piano keys while Thalia sat cradled between him and the piano, "Okay… I'll play for you… anything in particular?"

"The song you were singing earlier." Thalia requested as she leaned into him. He reached around her as she leaned his chest and started playing. He sang the words soft and slow in her ear, a lot slower than he had sang them earlier. Hoping to convey the thing that was stirring deep inside of him. The thing that told him it was okay to trust her, that it was okay to let her see the deepest parts of him that he usually kept hidden.

He found himself only singing one part of the song over and over into her ear as his fingers moved over the keys.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

After around the fourth time of singing this Thalia turned around completely to face him, making his fingers stop playing abruptly. She looked down at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him to her. Nico wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing the hemline of her shirt up so that he could touch the soft skin of her hips. She dipped her head and kissed his lips slowly making his eyelids flutter closed. Nico's hands found themselves cupping her face gently as she kissed him languidly.

He pulled back a few minutes later to look into her cerulean colored eyes. They were the brightest things in his life, always so wide and full of life.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

Thalia's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she smirked playfully, "Thought you'd never ask."

Nico chuckled and ran his fingers up her back bringing her shirt up slowly, "That's not an answer."

Thalia wound her fingers into his hair, "Gods you're so stupid, sometimes." She leaned down and kissed his lips wantonly before pulling back, "Yes… I'll be your girlfriend." Nico smiled and pulled her shirt over her head before bringing his lips back to hers. They stayed on the piano bench for several more minutes before Nico grasped Thalia's thighs in his hands and lifted them up. He walked slowly back to his room as Thalia kissed his neck, Nico had to stop a few times along the way because her lips on his skin became too much. When he finally made it back to his room he wasted no time bringing her lips back to his as he sat her on the bed. Thalia unwrapped her legs as he pulled her face to his, she lowly laid back in the bed as they kissed.

Nico knew that this was it, this was the moment that they had been building towards. The moment that would take them from casually dating to an actual relationship and as much as the thought used to freak him out, it didn't anymore. The idea of being with Thalia made him happy, it made him believe that he wasn't completely alone in this world anymore.

That maybe he had found someone that wasn't going to abandon him.

Nico smiled as he crawled on top of Thalia, her hands tangling themselves into his hair and tugging him closer. He didn't mind that as he laid himself flush against her, he could hear the sound of her heart beating in her chest wildly. He was sure his was beating just as fast as he kissed her neck slowly. He wasn't in any mood to rush this with her, like all of their other times together. Tonight he wanted to savor the feel of her against him, he wanted to remember this night for forever because he was sure it was the night everything would change not only for him but for both of them.

Thalia didn't have an easy childhood and really only had Annabeth like he only had Percy but now… they had each other.

Nico took his time to kiss all of the sensitive spots on Thalia's body and she didn't rush him. If anything she encouraged him to take his time. As they continued into the night Nico was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life as he poised himself over her. He was also sure that Thalia was letting him see a side of her that no else got to see, her vulnerable side. The side that was insecure and hurt by the past but hid behind a mask of stubbornness. He was determined to bring down all of her walls, he was determined to be that one person in her life to see beneath her beautiful.

0-0-0-0

Percy sat in the control room of his soundbooth waiting for Nico and Luke. He was worried, really worried, about Annabeth. Over the last six weeks, since she signed the recording contract she had been retracting into herself more. Putting more walls up around herself, not really towards him but to other people. He couldn't remember the last time she had spent time with Thalia or actually talked to her on the phone. She blamed it on finals and graduation but now that school was behind her he wasn't so sure anymore.

They were two weeks away from Christmas and Percy was busy trying to finish up his third album before he took his two weeks off for Christmas and New Years. He barely had time to make it to Annabeth's graduation last weekend but he made it work and spent the rest of the day with her celebrating.

Nico walked in the sound booth whistling, something the kid never did. Percy raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, "What's up with you?"

Nico looked over at him and smiled, "Nothing… just in a good mood."

Percy laughed, "I don't think I've ever heard you whistle." Nico shrugged and walked to the piano in the recording booth.

Percy followed, "Write anything new?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah… last night.. its not finished but it has serious potential."

"Good... we need all the songs we can get for the new album before we officially decide which ones are best." Percy said as he sat down across from Nico.

Nico nodded, "Where's Annabeth?"

Percy frowned, "At my apartment, she's suppose to be doing some Christmas shopping but..." Percy sighed, "I doubt she will."

Nico looked up and raised an eyebrow making Percy run a hand through his hair, "She's been letting the fans and media attention get to her... you know how the fans can get territorial... well... over the past couple weeks she's been receiving a lot of negative tweets and press... and its... I don't know... it's really messed with her confidence."

Nico frowned at Percy, "I noticed that she hasn't hung out with Thalia lately."

Percy nodded, "Since Graduation she's barely left the apartment."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

Percy got up and walked around the room, "Yeah... doesn't help... I just... gah Nico... I sound like a chick but I'm so fucking in love with the girl it hurts and I hate that the people who helped create my fame are trying to tear down my relationship."

Nico sighed, "I'm sorry, dude."

Percy looked over at Nico, "Thanks man."

Just then Luke walked into the sound booth, "Perce.. man, you have the day off... I've got a shit load of stuff to do with all of the other songs before we decide which ones will be on the album."

Percy nodded, relieved that the could spend a little time with Annabeth today, "Okay... I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Percy smiled and pulled out his phone to call Annabeth. The phone rang several times but no one answered. He sighed and called his car to the front of the recording studio, he tried to call her again when he was in the car but she once again didn't answer. Percy pushed his hands through his hair and just looked out the window until he arrived back at his building. When the elevator doors finally opened he expected to find Annabeth sitting at her favorite spot by the window overlooking New York reading a book but his apartment was empty.

He scrunched his face up in thought before walking into his room and grabbing a beanie. He contemplated even putting his brown contact lenses in but just settled for a different pair of sunglasses than his usual wayfarers. He tried to call her one more time before going back downstairs, he had an idea of where she was but he didn't want to just barge in on her. Maybe she needed some time to sort through her feelings. Percy hesitated in the elevator before he pressed the lobby button.

Annabeth needed him, she needed to know that he was there for her. He walked out the side street door of his apartment building and slipped on his aviator sunglasses along with his beanie. He walked several blocks before he found his destination, he smiled as the memories from just a couple months ago filled his mind. It was fitting that she come here, back to where it all began for them. Percy found Annabeth leaning against the same tree he had sang 'Just a Kiss' to her for the first time.

"Back to the beginning?" Percy asked as he leaned against the tree opposite her.

Annabeth looked up from her book and smiled slightly at him, "Maybe…" He sighed and walked toward her before sitting down beside her.

"What are you reading?"

Annabeth marked her page and set it down beside her, "Wuthering Heights."

Percy slipped his arm around her, "You do realize its freezing out here…"

Annabeth laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know… I just wanted to come out here…. it was the last place I felt... normal."

Percy frowned and pulled her closer, "Is not being normal a bad thing?"

Annabeth sighed and snuggled closer to him, "No… this was the last time I felt like me… I'm changing and... I don't want to change for the worse…. I don't want fame to change me."

Percy looked down at her, "You're not changing, Annabeth… your circumstances are… and the way you deal with them are... but you haven't changed."

Annabeth lifted her head up to face him and whispered, "Are you upset with me?"

Percy shook his head and cupped her cheek, "No… not at all… I just want you to come to me… when all of this becomes too much… don't shut me out."

Percy watched as tears gathered in her eyes and spilled over, "I don't mean too… I just didn't realize how all of it would become too much… the fans… the media… it scares me, Percy."

Percy pulled her into a tight hug, "It's okay." Annabeth sobbed quietly into his jacket for several minutes while Percy rubbed her back soothingly. He hated seeing her like this, so broken and hurt by things that were beyond his control.

When she pulled back Percy whispered, "I love you, Annabeth." Annabeth smiled slightly as she leaned into kiss his lips.

When she pulled back Percy got up and pulled her with him, "I have the rest of the day off… let's get Travis to get us a Christmas tree and we can decorate it… we both need a good dose of holiday cheer… I barely feel like its Christmas." Annabeth nodded and grabbed her purse and book from the ground.

"Me either… Is everyone still coming over Christmas Day?"

Percy laced his fingers with hers as they walked through Central Park, "Yeah… are you okay with that?"

Annabeth leaned into him, "It's fine… It should be fun having a lot of people over… I've never had a big family Christmas.. since I moved to New York it's only been my mom and me.. It will be fun."

Percy smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good… it's going to be a good year."

He called Travis when they were almost back to his apartment. Before they walked inside though Annabeth pulled him to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Do you have everything we'll need to decorate a tree?" Percy scrunched his face up and then shook his head.

Annabeth laughed, "Let's go get your SUV and Beck then go get some decorations… tomorrow I'll call Thalia and we'll go Christmas shopping."

Percy smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Sounds like a plan."

0-0-0-0

When they finally made it back to Percy's apartment several hours later, Annabeth was sure they had gone entirely overboard. She set all of the shopping bags on Percy's couch and took in a deep breath. While they were gone Travis had gotten them a Christmas tree and set it up by the gas fireplace in the corner of Percy's apartment. It smelt heavenly inside his apartment. Annabeth smiled as she remembered Christmas time with her Father. He always made a point to make it extra special for her.

Percy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Smells good, right?"

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah."

He let go of her waist as Annabeth started pulling stuff out of the shopping bags. Lights for the tree, ornaments to decorate with, a wreath and some garland for his front door, some more garland for his mantle over his fireplace and a centerpiece for his kitchen table. Annabeth had gotten some knick knacks to place here and there, to make it feel more homey since everyone was coming over there Christmas day. Percy started unraveling the Christmas lights and placing them around the tree as Annabeth set out the decorations for the house. They worked together and before long they had everything out and placed exactly where Annabeth wanted it. She smiled as she placed the last ornament on the tree and looked around. The main lights were off and only the lights from the Christmas tree and the garland over the fireplace were on, it was like a dream... almost.

She felt Percy's arms wrap around her waist from behind her and she snuggled into his chest as they just stood there together. These last six weeks for Annabeth had been full of deadlines, finals, studying and dealing with the backlash of her relationship with Percy. She couldn't understand the big deal, why in the world were people so curious with her personal life. Regardless of the fact that Percy was an international superstar, their personal life was just that- personal and for them only.

Annabeth felt his lips on her neck and closed her eyes, it had been so long since they had been intimate. They had both been extremely busy since November had started and when Percy came home he immediately crashed and when Annabeth came over she immediately started doing school work. She had graduated last weekend and since then she had pretty much closed herself off, trying to find a way to deal with all of the negative comments from his fans.

Annabeth knew she should just ignore what other people thought but there was something about the way the word slut or bitch looked over a tweet that made her blood boil and her confidence wain. The confidence she had to be Percy's girlfriend was depleting rapidly. Annabeth was afraid not only of all the media attention but that he would see through her and decide she wasn't worthy enough to be with him.

That she was too weak to handle the world he lived in... because that is exactly how she felt… weak.

Percy's hands slipped under her shirt and gripped tightly to her waist as she leaned her head to the side. Maybe this was exactly what she needed to regain her confidence. Maybe she just needed his body pressed against hers, the loud drum of his heart beating against her own. Annabeth gasped loudly as his hands cupped her chest and his teeth grazed the skin at the hollow of her throat.

Annabeth was sure she was panting loudly as they stood there in the middle of his living room with her back to his chest. Percy's lips, so warm against her neck were slowly making her remember exactly why she endured all the backlash from his fans. Annabeth's hand lifted and wound into his hair as she stretched her neck to kiss him. He kissed her back forcefully as one of his hands started trailing down her stomach.

Annabeth pulled back and bit her lip as his returned to her neck. He seemed to not want to move from this spot and Annabeth was perfectly fine with it. Except that at any moment the elevator could open to reveal Beck or Travis coming to check on them and find them standing here. Percy's fingers found exactly what they were searching for a moment later making Annabeth's head fall back against his shoulder.

Gods, she had missed this.

And him.

She had missed him so much it hurt and it was all her fault. She had pushed him away, she had put the distance between them because of those stupid tweets. Annabeth gasped as his fingers moved in slow circles but before she could even stop her mind from going there, it did. Bringing to the forefront the worst of the tweets she had gotten recently.

_AnnaBChase is such a slut, the only reason the bitch even got a recording contract is because she is fucking Percy... I doubt she can even sing…_

Annabeth couldn't stop herself as she pulled his fingers away and untangled from his grasp, taking several steps away from him before turning around. She couldn't look him in the eye as she walked past him then down the hall and into the bathroom. She felt so ashamed and so dirty as she turned the shower on and discarded her clothing. She stepped inside and immediately sat down in the steaming spray bringing her knees to her chest and sobbing.

She was such an idiot.

Annabeth heard the bathroom door open and briefly berated herself for not locking the door. She kept her head down on her knees as she heard the shower door slide open. She felt him sit behind her and pull her into his lap.

"I'm sorry." She said between sobs. Percy just rocked her back and forth slowly and pulled his fingers through her wet hair.

"Don't shut me out." He whispered. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, she noticed then that he still had his clothes on. She clung to his wet tshirt for several moments before she pulled back and felt an enormous amount of guilt settle onto her shoulders.

"The tweets from your fans…. one of them said the only reason I had a recording contract was because… I was…. sleeping with you." Annabeth whispered.

Percy clenched his jaw, "Are you serious?"

Annabeth nodded, "And its stupid.. I shouldn't believe anything they say but… I couldn't help it… earlier it just came crashing back into my mind and…. I felt… dirty." More tears spilled from her eyes, "I felt dirty and… ashamed."

Percy brought his hands to her face, "You have nothing to feel ashamed about… you got your recording contract because you are insanely talented Annabeth… one of best I've ever seen… The only thing I did was bring Chiron in to watch you and I didn't even do that… Luke did… Luke is the one who called Chiron to come and listen to you."

Annabeth wrapped her fingers around his wrist, "I know… I don't have anything to feel ashamed about… this feeling is irrational but I can't help but think about what they say... I'm... sorry..."

Percy frowned, "It's okay... we'll get through this... together." Annabeth nodded as Percy stood up, bringing her with him, "Finish your shower and I'll order some takeout."

Annabeth bit her lip, she really didn't want to be alone. To sit and let the disturbing thoughts fester in her mind. As Percy turned around and slid the door open Annabeth grabbed his shirt, "Stay." She said simply.

Percy turned around slowly, "I don't think-"

Annabeth shook her head and took a step toward him, "I'm tired of thinking... please just stay."

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair, "Are you sure?"

Annabeth slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled the wet fabric over his head, "I… need you Percy." He looked at her for a second, probably deciding if what they were about to do would do more harm than good. He must have seen something desperate in her face because one second he was just looking at her and the next he was kissing her. Annabeth shut her eyes tight and focused on keeping her mind clear, begging her mind to shut off completely. She willed the disturbing tweets lurking in her head to just shut up while Percy's kiss grew in intensity.

After a moment he slowed the kiss and pulled back, "Come on…"

He opened the shower door and pulled Annabeth out with him, he grabbed two towels and discarded his wet clothes while Annabeth wrapped her towel around her. When they were both dry Percy grabbed her hand and brought her into his bedroom.

"Sit."

Annabeth looked at him as she sat on the bed and watched him disappear into his closet. He came out a moment later with clothes on and more in his hand. He handed them to her and she put them on slowly as he walked out of the bedroom. When Annabeth finished she walked into the living room that was still dim and only lit by Christmas lights to find Percy lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"I ordered some dinner, Travis is bringing it by." She nodded but kept silent as he finished lighting the fireplace and walked back to her.

"You know… you're important to me, Annabeth... and I can't stand to see you like this… I can't stand to see you beating yourself up over something somebody else said, that isn't even true. I know and you know that you are talented, beautiful and smart. Don't let somebody else pin their insecurities onto you… You are confident and strong enough to deal with this, I wouldn't have started dating you had I thought you couldn't handle this." Percy whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Annabeth sighed as more tears began to prick her eyes, she laced her fingers with his and kissed his lips lightly. She didn't say anything in response as his words soothed the broken pieces of her confidence. After a minute of standing there Percy pulled away and dragged her to the couch, he grabbed the remote and found a Christmas movie. Annabeth smiled and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

* * *

**So. Angsty Percabeth. **

**I hate it so much but its a necessary evil... I am, however really proud of the Chapter... I know it's shorter than usual 5000 words but I felt like it didn't need anything extra added to it, the Chapter turned out much better than I originally anticipated. **

_**I am also kind of obsessed with that first scene with Nico and Thalia... like seriously, that scene is in my top 5 favorite scenes I've ever written. I LOVE writing Thalico scenes... **_

**So.. what do you guys think? **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **

**We finally have 200 reviews but we're slowly inching toward 300 FOLLOWS! **

**Oh and I had a GUEST review on here about my grammatical errors- Yes I DO realize there are some but I didn't have a beta for the first 7 or 8 chapters of this story. So deal with it... I don't catch all of my errors when I proof read but my amazing beta does... Show him and his stories some love, his Fanfic name is Suneater... look him up! **

**Anyways... the plotline is moving forward and I'm excited as an author for what is to come... hope you guys love this chapter! I'll post again next week :)**

_**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**_

**Follow me on Tumblr- .com... for updates and sneak peeks at the new chapters! There is a link to my tumblr page on my profile! **


	12. Wake Me Up

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians belong to Rick Riordan, I own this plot line so no stealing :)**

Wake Me Up

_They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream, well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, well that's fine by me. So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost._

_**Citrus Warning**_

* * *

Christmas came and went without a hitch, if you count Annabeth and Percy avoiding their problems 'without a hitch'. Well, mostly they were Annabeth's but since she was in a committed and adult relationship with the man she loved it was his problem as well. He was constantly trying to make the situation better but the fact that they hadn't slept together in… a month was a problem. Annabeth hadn't made any moves on him and he hadn't dared touch her since that night in his apartment all those weeks ago when they were Christmas decorating.

Annabeth couldn't find it in herself to actually want to be with him intimately and it wasn't because she didn't find him drop dead sexy because he was, immensely so. She just couldn't get herself to stop feeling like she was manipulating this entire situation and that the only reason she was here was simply because… of Percy.

And that was the only reason she was here.

Truthfully.

He had caught her singing in the park when he was 'Peter' and brought her to see Chiron and now she had a recording contract. In between all of this she slept with him several times… and she couldn't stop feeling like that had some bearing on all of this. Even though there was a small part of her brain that told her she was stupid for feeling that way.

Since they were on shaky ground, that neither of them wanted to admit, Annabeth had been staying at her apartment frequently. While her best friend and roommate had basically moved in with Nico after the New Year.

So, here was Annabeth sitting in her recording studio by herself waiting on Jason. Percy was somewhere around here, probably. She wouldn't exactly know since she hadn't spoken to him in almost twenty four hours. Her life was pretty much falling apart and she couldn't find the resolve to fix it anywhere inside of her but she also couldn't find the resolve to bring this up to Percy. If he was fine avoiding the problem then so was she. Annabeth sighed as the door swung open to the recording booth.

"Hey, Annabeth." Jason said as he walked in.

Annabeth smiled and waved as he walked to the sound booth and started switching on buttons. She had met Jason a couple weeks ago when she started recording the music she had already written with Percy and Nico and songs she had written in high school. Annabeth hadn't written anything new since before Percy's concert in October. Partly because she hadn't had time while she was still in school but now it was because she couldn't find the inspiration anywhere inside of her.

Jason turned to her, "You have been requested to duet with Leo on a song Nico wrote."

Annabeth nodded, "Today?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, they're coming here… should be here soon."

Annabeth swallowed and smiled a tight smile in response, Percy would probably be with them. They would have to put on the 'everything is fine' show for all of their friends in a few minutes and Annabeth wasn't so sure she was up to it. The door opened to reveal Nico and an always smiling Leo behind him.

"Annabeth!" Leo exclaimed making her smile and stand up to hug Nico and high five Leo. Nico looked at her curiously for a moment, he and Thalia were the only ones who knew about what was going on. Annabeth looked up and smiled what was hopefully a genuine smile before speaking.

"What are we recording today?"

Nico smiled, "A song I wrote a couple weeks ago… Percy tried it… but we decided this song would be better as a duet with you and Leo." Annabeth nodded

"Is Percy coming by later?" She asked nonchalantly as she picked up her phone not meeting Nico's gaze.

Nico nodded, "Yeah.. he's with Grover now… they're going over song choices for the new album." Annabeth looked up and just smiled in response making Nico frown. He sighed and walked into the recording booth toward the piano. Annabeth followed as did Leo, Annabeth sat down beside Nico while Leo pulled up a chair.

"Leo has the first verse and chorus while you have the second… it's a really soulful song, I know Leo can pull this off-" Nico turned to Annabeth, "But it might be a bit of a challenge for you Annabeth… however, I think you can do it… it's different from your usual style but I think this will be a good song for you to try."

Annabeth nodded as Nico started playing softly. He sang the whole song all the way through and Annabeth had to admit she was a bit jealous. She had no idea Nico could sing the way he did, why in the world didn't he have a recording contract?

"Whoa… you're good." Annabeth muttered as Nico finished.

Nico looked over and smiled, "Thanks." When Nico started playing again Leo and Annabeth joined him. After several tries and lots of mess ups Leo finally had it exactly right, Annabeth however was nowhere close to having it.

"I can't do this, Nico." Annabeth said bluntly, frustrated.

Nico whirled on Annabeth and looked at her before turning to Leo, "Leo give us a minute." Leo looked between the two of them before walking out of the door. Annabeth kept her glare on Nico as he turned back around to look at her.

"You can do this, Annabeth… stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself." Nico said quietly while staring at her, Annabeth widened her eyes as he continued, "Percy might not say this to you but I will, grow up and get over this shit with his fans. If you don't get out of whatever slump you're in your music will suffer and this recording contract that all of us have worked so hard for you to have will all be for nothing." Nico sighed and grabbed Annabeth's hand in a friendly gesture, "You're so fucking talented, Annabeth and I hate seeing you like this but you need to get over it. This, bullying from the media and fans comes with the territory of being his girlfriend."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Do you love him?"

Annabeth swallowed and nodded slowly, "Of course."

Nico shrugged, "Then he's worth it."

Annabeth shook her head, it wasn't that easy but Nico saw straight through her, "It is that easy, Annabeth… you love him and he loves you… the rest will work itself out in time but don't let this stupid shit ruin what it takes years for other people to find."

Annabeth felt tears sting her eyes and her entire body slump. Nico caught her and pulled her into a hug as her shoulders began to shake violently with sobs. He was absolutely right, she had spent too much damn time feeling sorry for herself. Annabeth didn't think that her problems would be resolved overnight but she could however start to work on them. She could stop pushing Percy away and give herself to him completely.

Annabeth lifted her head up and wiped her eyes as Nico pushed some hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks making her look at him, "Put all of your emotion into this song." Annabeth nodded and wiped her eyes again, making sure all of the tears were gone.

"Leo!" Nico called, "You can come back in now."

Leo walked in and smiled at Annabeth as he took his seat again. Nico began playing the song again, Leo kicked it off and sang it perfectly. When it was Annabeth's turn she closed her eyes and reached down deep inside of her to find the exact feeling she needed to convey in this song. She opened her mouth and sang her verse without opening her eyes again. As she went into the chorus she willed her voice to push all of the emotion of the past couple months to break through. When they were finally finished singing the song with Nico, Annabeth opened her eyes and felt surprisingly better than she had in a long time. She had forgotten how therapeutic music could be, honestly she had forgotten all kinds of things while she had allowed the depression to seep through her life.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about." Nico said as he smiled and pulled his fingers from the keys of the piano. Annabeth laughed, a carefree sound that she hadn't heard in months.

"Let's take a break before we record." Nico said as he stood up.

Annabeth stood up with him and knew exactly where she was going. She walked with purpose behind Nico into the sound booth. Nico watched her as she walked around him and toward the door, "He's in the conference room." He called to her as she opened the door. She laughed and walked out without responding to him. Annabeth turned right and headed toward the conference room. When she finally made it to the room she knew Percy was in she didn't even knock, she just walked in.

Grover and Percy were talking animatedly about something but stopped when Percy saw her standing there.

Annabeth turned to Grover, "I need to speak with Percy for a second." Grover nodded and got up from his seat, walking silently to the door. Once the door was shut Annabeth locked it before turning back to Percy, who was watching her warily.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." She blurted out quickly, "I've been so stuck in my own pity party that I didn't realize how stupid I was being… all of this shit isn't worth messing up what we have… I love you, Percy and I'm sorry I let all of it get in the way of us."

Percy smiled sadly and stood up, Annabeth walked toward him as he reached out for her. She collapsed into his chest and smiled as she felt the pieces of herself that had been missing for weeks come back together. Percy ran his fingers through her hair before tilting her chin up and kissing her lips. Annabeth responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss slowly grew.

Percy pulled back a moment later, "I'm sorry as well, I've been avoiding you and the problem… and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I said I would be."

Annabeth shook her head, "I wouldn't have let you be there for me." Percy opened his mouth to say something but Annabeth shut him off with a kiss. A deep and passionate one that stirred feelings and made Annabeth's heart stutter and race all at the same time.

"I need you, now." She whispered against his lips, "No more stupid insecurities.".

Percy smiled and lifted the hem of her shirt over her head and flinging it across the room. Annabeth laughed and slipped his jacket off his shoulders and his shirt over his head before allowing her hands to roam the hard planes and dips of his chest. Annabeth really hoped there weren't cameras in here because _this_ was about to happen. Percy stepped out of his shoes as Annabeth unbuttoned his jeans quickly. Percy pulled her lips back to his and kissed her fiercely as he spun them around and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"There aren't camera's in here, right?" Annabeth asked breathlessly as he kissed her neck. Percy shook his head against her neck as his fingers slipped her pants off quickly. Annabeth knew going this long without sex from his girlfriend whom he was in a committed relationship with was hard and it only made Annabeth want him all the more. She wound her fingers into his hair as she savored his lips going down her body, pulling her pants and underwear down the lower he went. Annabeth stepped out of her pants and shoes as he slowly drifted back up her body. Annabeth pushed his boxers down his legs and then wrapped both legs around his waist.

There definitely wouldn't be any foreplay right now, they both had a destination they were desperately trying to reach. Percy pushed her harder into the wall as she kissed down his neck, sucking and biting before lifting her head back up to face him.

Percy cupped her face and kissed her slowly before he gripped her waist helping her lower herself onto him. Once she was settled on him he just stood there not moving as they kissed and ran hands all over each others bodies. Percy took a tight grip on Annabeth's waist as she used his shoulders to balance herself. Percy shifted his hips against hers causing Annabeth to moan loudly and throw her head back against the wall. After he did this a few more times Annabeth noticed that he was already shaking from the exertion of thrusting and holding her up against the wall. She looked over his shoulder and remembered the conference room table.

She kissed him on the lips, "The table." Percy stopped moving and looked over his shoulder before walking, well more like power walking over there. He set her down and she wrapped both legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together to hold him to her. He wasn't going anywhere. Percy smiled like he realized her train of thought and kissed her as he moved his hips forward. Annabeth gasped and whimpered at the feel of him inside her as she dropped her head to his chest. He didn't give her any time to adjust to this position. He started moving against her immediately causing Annabeth to moan and clutch his biceps. Percy grabbed her thighs and urged her to lay flat on the table before he pulled her to the edge of it. Once she was at the edge of the large table she tried to find something to grasp but couldn't because of the wide expanse of the conference room table.

Percy smirked and started moving again… only this time harder.

Annabeth closed her eyes and wanted to scream his name because this was so much different than anything they had ever tried before. Every sensation was new and exciting and with each movement he made Annabeth writhed in desperation. She was completely at his mercy and she knew that he was loving it.

Percy loved watching her come undone and that was exactly what was happening at this moment. Annabeth could feel it coming on fast, faster than usual to say the least. She gripped her hair, just to have something to grasp and didn't even care when her moans and pleas became louder when Percy started moving erratically against her. Finally, the ball of frustration that had been building slowly in her stomach over the last several weeks released in a moment of pure bliss and exhilaration. She called out his name and felt him grip her thighs with bruising force holding her to him as he let himself go. Now that the rational part of her brain was functioning again she was feeling a bit embarrassed about where they were currently at.

"I can't believe we just did that here." Annabeth muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

Percy chuckled and placed his hands on the table on either side of her head, "Sorry… I kind of jumped you."

Annabeth laughed and leaned up to reach his lips, "I initiated it."

Percy kissed her back, "You did… so this is entirely your fault."

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed out loud, "I guess it is." Percy laughed with her for second before pulling her face back to his and kissing her slow, taking his time.

He pulled back a few moments later and slipped out of her before looking around the room for the their clothing. Annabeth hopped off the table as Percy picked up their clothing. Annabeth found some napkins by the drink table they always kept in the conference room and cleaned off the table. When she finished Percy handed her clothing to her and she changed quickly before Percy pulled her to his chest.

"Are we okay?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Annabeth buried her face into his chest, "Yeah… all of this is my fault and I'm going to fix this… and I think the best way would be for me to get away from it all for a couple days… maybe even go visit my Dad in San Francisco."

Percy ran his hand up her back, "Take all the time you need, babe."

Annabeth lifted her head up and smiled at him, "Can we go home?"

Percy beamed down at her, "We can in a couple hours," he leaned in to kiss her, "You have a song to record and I have song list for Twenty Three to finalize."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Twenty Three?"

Percy frowned, "The name of my album… we decided on it a couple days ago." Annabeth leaned her forehead against his chest, she should have known that. That would have been something he would have told her had they been on better terms these past few weeks.

"Hey…. Annabeth… look at me." Percy whispered. Annabeth looked up, "We're okay now... all of this other stuff is in the past and we are moving forward... together." Annabeth smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Do you think everyone heard us?" She whispered against his lips.

Percy chuckled and pulled back, "Probably." Annabeth groaned and pulled away from him. Percy pulled her gently back to him and kissed her again, probably making up for the lack of kisses shared between the two of them.

Annabeth pulled back first, "You can kiss me all you want later, okay?"

Percy smiled, "Promise?"

Annabeth nodded, "Promise." She walked toward the door and unlocked it, "Come by my studio when you're finished?" she asked over her shoulder.

Percy walked to the door and opened it for her but not before kissing her on the lips again, "Yeah, we should be done here soon… I'm pretty sure of the last couple songs I want on the album."

Annabeth nodded and kissed him one more time for good measure before walking out of the door and into the hallway. She looked around sheepishly and threw a glare over her shoulder when she heard Percy chuckle from the conference room door. She felt like a teenager sneaking down the hallway making sure no one heard or caught them. When she finally made it back to her studio she heard lots of laughter and the distinct voice of Grover. So, this is where he disappeared to, she thought as she twisted the doorknob and muttered a silent prayer that no one in this room heard what happened between her and Percy only a few minutes ago.

She walked in silently and was met by four sets of eyes staring at her when she turned around, "Oh.. hey guys…" Annabeth said with a smile and a wave. Nico and Leo busted out laughing, both of them unable to keep a straight face as Grover and Jason just looked at her with amused and slightly embarrassed expressions on their face.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" Nico asked as Leo shouted, "Did you have a nice break, Annabeth?"

Annabeth groaned and hid her face in her hands as Nico got up and ruffled her hair playfully, "It's a good thing we're the only people on this floor or it could have gotten awkward pretty quickly."

Annabeth shook her head and refused to look up, she knew her face was beet red from the blush she had no doubt was covering her face, "Oh stop it…. we all knew what would happen when you walked out that door to find Percy… stop being embarrassed… we don't care." Nico assured .

Annabeth looked up at Nico, "Well, I'm still embarrassed but… we have a song to record and the sooner we… record-" She started walking toward the record booth, "The sooner I can leave." Nico and Leo guffawed loudly from behind her.

0-0-0

The next morning brought a better outlook on the entire situation for Annabeth.

Were her insecurities in check?

No.

But she was working on it.

She found that if she let Percy in the less horrible she felt about everything. Annabeth knew that everything Nico had told her yesterday had been nothing but truth. She had been wallowing in her own pity party for far too long and neglecting everything she valued around her. As Annabeth stepped out of Percy's shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her she knew she needed to Thank Nico for his tongue lashing. Without it she would have woken up alone in her own bed instead of the sure and steady arms of Percy.

Annabeth walked into Percy's closet and pulled out something for herself to wear from the side that had pretty much become hers over the past few months. When she was dressed and wet hair brushed she walked into Percy's kitchen and found her boyfriend perched on the kitchen island drinking a cup of tea. She eyed the kettle on the stove and quickly made herself a cup before hopping onto counter beside them.

"I talked to Travis this morning, he booked you and Thalia tickets to San Francisco for tomorrow afternoon."

Annabeth looked over at him, "So early?"

Percy looked over at her, "I figured the sooner you got away from everything… the better."

"Thanks." Annabeth replied as she leaned over and kissed his lips. Yesterday after she had finished with recording she had called her best friend and asked her to come along on her trip to San Francisco.

Percy pulled back, "I figured you could stay in California until after the Grammy's… It's in two weeks, I'll be in LA the day before so we can just meet up then."

Annabeth took a sip of her tea, "Yeah… or I was thinking after a few days with my Dad Thalia and I could drive to Malibu and stay at your beach house."

Percy nodded and smiled, "You can do whatever you want, babe… I just want you to relax and maybe even turn your phone off the whole time you're gone."

Annabeth chuckled, "If my phone is off how will I talk to you?"

Percy smirked, "Thalia's phone."

Annabeth shook her head, "You have everything figured out?"

Percy shrugged, "I just want you to take it easy… as much as possible." Annabeth sighed, she did too. She knew that the best thing for her at this moment was to just forget about everything and focus on her relationship with Percy. Nothing else mattered or was to suppose to matter, anyways. Annabeth set her tea down and moved to get off the countertop, she slid in between Percy's legs and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

"I really am sorry." She whispered looking up at him.

Percy frowned and ran his fingertips through her hair, "I know you are… and so am I… but Annabeth… I want you to know that what those people said was wrong but please understand that it kind of comes with the territory of being with me… of my profession but I love you and I really… really want us to work this out."

Annabeth smiled slightly at him, "I'm not going anywhere... figuratively speaking… I love you too, Percy and I just.. wasn't prepared for the suddenness of your fan's attack. Now that I have a better idea of what to expect, I'll be able to deal with it." Percy smiled a genuine smile and leaned down to kiss her, she scooted closer to him and kissed him back.

"I need to call my Dad." Annabeth muttered when they eventually broke apart. Percy kissed her again as she moved out of his embrace and grabbed her phone from the countertop. She walked into the living room before she dialed her Father's number slowly.

After the phone call to her father Annabeth found her way back to Percy's closet. She pulled out the large suitcase she used for Fiji and began packing, smiling every now and then as memories from their vacation three months ago played in her mind. What she wouldn't give to go back there with him, where it was all so simple and uncomplicated.

"Babe!" Percy called when he walked into the bedroom.

"Closet." Annabeth called back.

"I have the day off, since all the songs on the album have officially been selected. Tomorrow I have a photoshoot for the new album... what do you say about spending the day together?"

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled widely, "I would love to." Percy held out his hand to help her up, she took it and abandoned the suitcase at her feet. They walked together to the elevator after they had freshened up. Percy took them down to the parking garage and helped Annabeth into his Range Rover before slipping into the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked looking over at him.

Percy glanced over at her, "Nowhere in particular… I just kind of want to take a drive and get out of Manhattan for a little while." Annabeth looked over at him and smiled, she hadn't left the city since they went to Fiji.

"Okay." Percy looked over at her and smiled as they pulled out onto the street. They stayed quiet until they were out of the city and cruising at sixty miles per hour on the interstate.

"Talk to me, I've missed your voice so much." Percy said as he laced his fingers with hers. It was true, they really hadn't held a conversation in forever.

Annabeth didn't know where to begin so she just started talking about the first thing that popped into her head, "I've pretty much recorded all of the songs we wrote in October and I'm going to have to write some new ones soon. I just… haven't found the inspiration… thats another reason why I want to get away. Jason is nice… he talks a lot about his fiance, Piper. They seem really in love, did you know they were getting married?"

She asked as she looked over at him, "Yeah, I've met Piper a couple times..." He trailed off, "Jason is my cousin."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Your cousin?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, we're not close or anything but his dad and my dad are brothers."

Annabeth looked back out to the road, "Whoa."

Percy chuckled from beside her, "Its not really common knowledge because we don't advertise it." Annabeth looked over at him and frowned, she had almost forgotten about the tumultuous relationship he had with his father while she was wallowing in her own self doubts. Annabeth lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles before setting their intertwined fingers back on the console.

"He invited me to the wedding." Percy admitted.

Annabeth nodded, "When is it?"

Percy shrugged, "April, I think."

"We can go, if you want." Annabeth whispered, looking at him in a new light. She would never see Percy as the 'Popstar' even though she teased him for it relentlessly. Annabeth would always see him as the kind hearted man who had everything he'd ever wanted except the one thing he'd always craved growing up.

A family.

Percy looked over at her briefly before training his eyes back on the road, "We might."

Annabeth smiled at him as she changed the subject, "My mom keeps asking me to come work for her firm."

Percy chuckled from beside her, "What did you tell her?"

"That I already signed my life away to the devil." Annabeth deadpanned.

Percy laughed out loud in a short burst, "Did you really say that?"

Annabeth nodded with a wide smile, "Yep, she hung up on me and I haven't talked to her since I told her that."

Percy shook his head, "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Later." Annabeth replied with a smirk.

"Actually, I know exactly where we're going… It shouldn't take us too long to get there either." Percy said with a determined glint in his eyes. Annabeth leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek, a silent thank you for getting them out of the hustle and bustle of New York City.

"We need to do this more often." Annabeth said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Just say the word and we can go anywhere for a week or a weekend."

Annabeth thought about it for a minute, "What about Paris? We can go to the Louvre, I've always wanted to see the Mona Lisa in person."

Percy smiled over at her, "Next time, I promise." Annabeth laughed, she had missed this playful banter and flirting. Most of all though she had missed his smile, the one he had on his face right now. The one that told her how happy he really was.

"I also want to go to London and ride the Eye." Annabeth said excitedly.

"Its amazing… especially at nighttime… you can see Big Ben lit up just over the river."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Now, I really… really want to go."

Percy glanced her way before turning back to the road in front of him, "I'll take you, wherever you want to go just tell me."

"I'm holding you to that." Annabeth replied.

"I always keep my promises." Percy replied as his thumb ran over the black ink etched into her wrist. Annabeth looked over at him as his eyes were trained on the road. He did always keep his promises, everything was so black and white for him. He never stressed over his decisions or morals, he knew what he believed in and he lived for it. It was one of the many things Annabeth admired about him, his willingness to please those he loved the most.

"Where are we going?" She changed the subject.

"Southampton, I have a house there… we have about an hour left… try to get some sleep." Annabeth nodded, she hadn't been to Southampton since her senior year of high school.

An hour and half later Percy was shaking her shoulder, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Percy got out of the car and walked around to her side to help her out. When Annabeth stepped out of the car she shouldn't have been surprised by the home standing in front of her but she was.

Simply saying it was large was an understatement. Annabeth didn't have a word for the size or the beauty of the house in front of her. With its contrasting colors of white, khaki and grey it matched the beach perfectly and looked like it completely belonged there.

"I never knew you had a house here."

Percy shrugged and grabbed her hand, "I never really found a time a bring it up." Annabeth nodded as they started walking up the several layers of concrete stairs to the front door.

"I tend to have more privacy out here." Percy said as he turned the knob and walked in, "I called ahead and told the housekeeper we were coming by. She lives on the grounds to help keep the place up while no one is here during the fall and winter time... I basically live out here during the summer." Annabeth just nodded again as they walked into the foyer area that led into a hallway. Despite the sheer size of the home everything felt surprisingly comfortable to Annabeth. Percy led her to a staircase and then to a large room at the top of the stairs.

"Your room?"

Percy smiled as he pushed the white double doors open, "Yeah." Annabeth laughed and pulled him into a kiss after he shut the doors, "I.. thought we could stay here all day and maybe until morning… Just you and I… no Beck or Travis or cell phones constantly ringing." Percy said once they broke apart.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "So... we're really alone?" Percy nodded as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders, "Well, in that case… we have five weeks of alone time to make up for." Percy smirked before he pushed her toward the large bed overlooking the Atlantic Ocean and kissed her recklessly.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I can't stand angst for very long... and I think when your in an adult relationship and you have adult friends to call you out on your bullshit, you don't wallow for very long. I couldn't have Annabeth being depressed about his fans for very long, after all he's Percy Jackson- it comes with the territory. **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW! **

**How about 230 REVIEWS and 315 FOLLOWS by the NEXT chapter? **

**Chapters 13, 14 and 15 are no doubt going to be a doozie for me to write. **

**Wish me luck, friends. **

**Until next time- xoxo- WElaine21**

**PS- Another shout out to my Beta, Suneater... Not just a beta but a proofreader and someone to help me work out the kinks in my stories! You're awesome! **


End file.
